


A Visit to the Heat House

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Past Rape/Non-con, Prostitution, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sexual Slavery, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: When Blake went into heat, Kali brought her to the Heat House, an establishment created to help faunus deal with their carnal needs. Filled with human men and women of all types to satisfy faunus in such a trying time, the Heat House is a place of entertainment, pleasure and indulgence. Yang and Ruby were two such "Helpers" selected to service Blake and Kali on a pleasant night out. Alternate universe where humans are considered slaves to faunus.A commission for Compa16.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [compa16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/compa16/gifts).



> My first commission here, this story was requested and commissioned by Compa16.

 

 

“Where are we going?”

Kali smiled mysteriously. “You’ll see.”

Blake groaned at both her mother’s teasing and her own predicament. Namely, the hot fire raging through her body but especially her loins.

Heat.

It was the worst.

This was the first time she’d been in a proper heat and Blake didn’t know what to do. Her father certainly didn’t, watching awkwardly as his daughter paced around the house like a Beowolf looking for prey. Luckily, the urges didn’t extend to mating with family or she – and the entire faunus race – would have been in trouble a long time ago.

“Mom, do we have to do this?” Blake asked, rubbing her hands together. “I’m not exactly in the mood to do anything. I just want to hide in my room and wait this out.”

“That won’t do, dear. You need to deal with this problem head on.”

Blake’s eyes narrowed suspiciously. “And how is this trip supposed to help?”

“You’ll see~”

Growling, Blake shoved her hands in her pockets and followed her mother, down a long and lonely road and into an open clearing where a wooden building lay surrounded by pretty rock formations, brightly coloured flowerbeds and tall trees. It had a veranda at the front with seats and tables, some with faunus couples happily chatting, and an open sliding door leading into the interior. It looked warm and inviting.

The sign above the door proudly displayed “Heat House”.

Blake tried to bolt.

Kali caught her elbow before she could.

“Mom, no! Absolutely not.” Blake hissed as she tried to break free, but her mother’s grip was absolute. “You’re not taking me to a _whorehouse_.”

“Blake,” Kali chided, voice stern. “It is not a whorehouse. It’s a Heat House. The two are very different.”

“Doesn’t sound like it…”

“Whorehouses serve those who wish to indulge in fancy for profit. Heat Houses exist to help faunus in dealing with their biological needs.” Kali wrapped an arm around her shoulders, forcing her to face the building. “It’s really more of a spa and treatment centre. A far cry from a whorehouse, wouldn’t you say?”

Blake bit her lip. “I still don’t like it. You’re trying to make me sleep with some random stranger.”

“Not a stranger. Humans.”

“They’re still strangers, mom,” Blake said with a roll of the eyes. “Except worse, they’re practically prisoners as well. This is as good as rap-”

“Don’t say it. Don’t debase them like that.” Kali tapped Blake’s nose in light rebuke. “The humans lost the war, Blake. They lost the war and needed to find a new place. Plenty of them work in the fields already, or as corps fighting against the Grimm under faunus supervision. For those that fit the, ah, requirements, however… well, a life as a `Service Helper` is far better than anything else.”

“They’re still slaves. Or as good as,” she said when Kali looked ready to argue.

The older woman shrugged. “In a sense, I suppose. But none of them are forced to do something they don’t want. They can say no. And yes, I realise that means they’ll be sent to other jobs, likely those more dangerous or involving harder labour, but that’s still a choice they have.” Kali began to push her forward, ignoring her protests. “You need this, dear. You’re becoming an absolute terror around the house and your father is going to go into hiding if this continues.”

“I’m not that bad…”

“Blake, I found you humping a chair this morning.”

“MOM!”

The absolute mortification gave Kali a chance to get her inside and close the door behind them, essentially cutting off her escape. The interior of the Heat House was warm-lit and decorated in soft hues of pink, orange and shite. Passionate colours, Blake realised. There was an aroma of rose and other oils that gave it an exotic air.

Behind the front desk sat a tall faunus woman with exquisitely curved horns atop her head. She smiled at them, and to Blake’s relief, didn’t look bothered by their presence at all. She was probably paid to be discrete.

“Hello ladies. How can I help you today?”

“My daughter has just entered her first heat,” Kali explained.

“Oh no.” The woman shot her a look filled with genuine sympathy. “That must be terrible. I’m really sorry.”

“Ah. Um. Y-Yeah.” Blake looked away.

“Don’t worry, we’ve all been there, and you’ve come to the right place.” The woman turned back to Kali. “I take it you’ll be going in with her? Showing her the ropes?”

“Moral support,” Kali tittered.

Crimson crept up Blake’s neck.

“That’s great. These things really should be about bonding.” The woman checked her timetable, pressed a few buttons and took some payment from Kali. “We select our stock on the most stringent and demanding terms here. I’ll have the boys lined up for a viewing, and I have to say that if you want an _incredible_ experience, look for the one called Jaune.”

“Actually,” Kali interrupted, “We would prefer the girls.”

The woman appeared surprised for a moment but leaned over the counter. Blake tried to conceal the bulge in her pants, but it was a lost cause. The tight fabric of her leggings made it all too obvious.

“Oh my!” The woman leaned back and giggled. “I’ll just make a small amendment there. It’s through the door on the left. Please don’t hesitate to let us know if you need anything and enjoy your stay.”

Hooking an arm around a humiliated and nervous Blake, Kali flashed the woman a happy smile. “I’m sure we will. Thanks for all your help~” Dragging Blake away, she chuckled. “Really, dear. It’s a perfectly normal thing. Why, more than half the world has them and the other half have probably seen them!”

“M-Mom. Just stop. Please…”

Rolling her eyes again, Kali brought them into a smaller but no less comfortable room with a large cushioned sofa in the centre and a stage toward the back. There was a faunus man standing at the back wall with his arms crossed. He nodded in their direction as they came in but made no move to leave.

“He’s just here as protection,” Kali whispered. “Ignore him.”

“Protection for what?”

“We have to select which girls we want. You can imagine how some people might get a little rough about it.” Kali’s tone and her indignant expression made it clear what she thought of that. She pushed Blake down into the seat and sat beside her. “Just watch the girls come out and decide which you want to pick.”

“This feels like a cattle market,” Blake said darkly.

“It’s really more of a menu. Stop trying to find fault.”

With a heavy sigh, Blake let it go.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yang stood in line with a fearsome scowl.

There were ten of them in all, the girls, each of them young, arrayed in a line before a door that would lead out onto a stage where faunus would ogle over them like they were meat, before deciding which of them they wanted to take away and fuck.

Yang hated it.

She hated the looks, the gropes, the leers – and more than anything, she hated the debasement. Most of the faunus didn’t care for treating them well and saw them as objects to be used, abused and then thrown away once they were sated.

That was life, though. They’d lost the war. This wouldn’t have happened if humans had treated faunus fairly in the first place and turnabout was fair play. It wasn’t, obviously. Yang had never had anything to do with faunus before this, but then, having lost the war, she didn’t have much of a say in it. It was this, the mines or working on the farms.

Sometimes, Yang regretted not taking the farms.

Behind her, Ruby fidgeted and stepped from one foot to the other, eyes wide and darting left and right constantly. Her little sister was on the verge of a panic attack and for good reason. Reaching an arm out, Yang drew Ruby in for a quick hug.

“It’ll be okay, sis. I’m here.”

Ruby nodded against her side. Her younger sister was dressed in a silk gown that was perfectly tailored to her. A dark black in colour, it was adorned with crimson roses that trailed all over her body as if they were falling from a tree. The gown was thin and tied at the waist with a thin strip of cloth. It reached down to her knees.

Yang wore a similar gown, practically the uniform of the Heat House, but her own was burnt orange with flame patterns and a phoenix climbing up her left side. With her larger bust, it was a little tight at the front and the tops of her breasts were exposed along with a fair share of cleavage. It also rode a little higher below, to the middle of her thigh.

The gowns were, in a word, exquisite. Masterfully crafted, beautiful and expensive to a fault. Each of the men and women working at the Heat House had multiple, and they were tailor made to fit both their frames and personality. It was to help faunus get an idea of what they were like at little more than a glance. Fiery and dangerous for her, innocent and pure for Ruby.

Today, there was a good chance Ruby would be selected and taken.

Yang prayed the men would be gentle with her. Not all were.

Most weren’t.

It depended on age, she found. She’d been working here a good year now and had become a popular pick for many faunus, especially those looking to assert dominance. Being seen to break the `uppity girl` fed to their sense of superiority. It was the younger faunus who were like that, still basking in their victory and wanting to stick it to the humans.

She’d serviced older faunus too, and those were often kinder. Softer and gentler lovers who had experienced cruelty before and didn’t want to dish it out again. Though she hated giving herself to anyone, Yang tried a little harder for them.

Hated them less.

The doors ahead of them opened. Placing a hand on the small of Ruby’s back to keep her from running and being punished for it, Yang followed the queue, bringing Ruby with her.

To her surprise, it wasn’t men waiting for them. Sat on the long sofa were two women, one older than the other but both obviously related. Futa, then. They weren’t uncommon among the faunus. There was no telling if that meant they’d be kinder or not.

Yang lined up with the other girls, letting go of Ruby once she was in position to her right. Yang held her head high, determined to give nothing away.

Ruby swallowed audibly.

“Well, dear, it’s your day today,” the older faunus said. “Why don’t you pick one for each of us. I’ll defer to your choice.”

“I really don’t care,” the other said.

“Don’t be churlish. These girls are here for you. You’ll insult them if you act like they don’t matter.”

The younger faunus looked surprised for a moment and then cringed. Sitting up straighter, she looked over the girls. More than once did her eyes meet Yang’s. Arrogance aside, Yang knew she was beautiful. It made her popular. In this business, that wasn’t always a good thing.

Rather than pick, the girl started to mark other girls off, letting them leave out the door they’d come through. Personal choice, preference or some fetish; Yang didn’t know which, nor did she care to. Instead, she found herself hoping Ruby would be sent away each time, and then frustrated when she never was.

Eventually, the number was brought down to four. Her, Ruby and two others.

“Spoiled for choice, dear?” the older woman asked, laughing. “Take your time. You can’t rush this.”

“I don’t know who to pick. Can’t you just help me?”

“Nope.” The woman giggled. “Why don’t you go up there and get a feel for them personally?”

Yang stiffened.

The girl looked surprised. “That’s allowed!?”

It was the man at the back who answered, “Touching the merchandise is fine so long as you don’t undress or attempt to penetrate them. If you get rough or try to hurt them, I’ll have to step in, and you’ll be evicted and banned from the premises. Even if they’re humans, they’re not to be harmed.”

“I know that!” the girl hissed.

The man rolled his eyes and said nothing.

The girl stood and made her way to the stage, leaping up agilely. She was tall with long black hair that fell down her back with bangs across her face. Angular and handsome, she had piercing yellow eyes and two feline ears atop her head. Her figure was feminine but not as large as Yang’s, but the bulge at her crotch? That was something Yang didn’t have.

“Hm.” She started on the far side, circling the first girl and looking at her from every angle. Despite her apparent reluctance, there was no denying the hungry look in her eyes or the way her cock strained against her pants.

She stepped to the girl next to Yang and did the same. The girl looked away shyly.

When it was her turn, Yang stared into the faunus’ eyes. She kept her gaze firm as the girl looked at her breasts and licked her lips. She stayed still as the girl’s hands touched and ran across the contours of her bust and then down her stomach. She even stayed still as the girl looked up into her eyes, surprised at the lack of a reaction.

  _I’m not going to back down,_ she tried to say without words. _You may have won the war, but you’ve not broken me. And you never will._

The faunus seemed surprised.

“That one’s a little prideful,” the man at the back said. “Lost count of the number of men that’s tried to break her. None have ever succeeded.”

“That so?” the girl asked, looking her up and down. To Yang’s surprise, a little grin appeared. “Good.”

Huh. What?

Moving on, the girl reached for Ruby.

Ruby backed away nervously, leaving the faunus a little shocked.

“Damn it,” the man growled, moving off the wall. “She should know better.”

“She’s nervous!” Yang blurted out, not wanting Ruby to be punished. “It’s her first time. Cut her some slack, for fuck’s sake.”

“Helpers are to be seen and felt, not heard!”

“Actually!” the older faunus raised a hand, stopping the man before he could come to the stage. “I believe we would _like_ them to talk. Isn’t that right, Blake?”

The girl, Blake, nodded. “Yes. It’s fine.” Looking back to Ruby and then Yang, she said, “It’s her first time?”

Ruby nodded nervously, clutching her gown shut.

Yang spoke for her. “She just came of age. She’s never done anything like this before, so she’s obviously shy. I know I don’t have aby right to ask,” Or rights at all, “But take it easy on her, okay? Don’t punish her for being nervous.”

Blake looked at Yang with an open mouth.

Down below, the older woman smiled.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ruby whispered, her face bright red, her eyes downcast. “I didn’t mean to…”

Her sister’s tone seemed enough to even melt a faunus’ heart. “N-No,” Blake said. Stammered. “I… That’s… it was my bad. I didn’t think.” Her cheeks flushed and she looked away. “It’s the heat. I’m not normally like this.”

Light clapping came from below, drawing Yang’s eyes back to the older woman, who was clapping her hands together and standing. “I think we’ve found our two for the night. Don’t you, Blake~”

Looking back at the two of them, Blake nodded. “Yeah. I think we have.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake’s mouth was dry as Kali led them to a room set aside for them all. The reality of what they were about to do was only just setting in, and while the two humans seemed resigned to it, Blake wasn’t quite so prepared.

Even so, she couldn’t deny that her cock was harder than it had ever been before.

The room was what might be expected. A large bed dominated it, easily twice as large as anyone would need. It could have fit ten people and, Blake realised, it probably had at some point. The bedsheets were a rich red. Beside it, there were a number of other… interesting additions. No wardrobes or dressers, but a desk with a chair beside it, a hot tub and, to her discomfort, a collection of bondage equipment by a wall, with several rings to work it through.

Where Blake was busy trying not to look at anything, Kali was more relaxed. “What are your names, dears? You can feel free to talk to us. We won’t bite.” She winked. “Unless you ask us to.”

The younger girl went bright red and sunk into her gown.

The taller one rolled her eyes, used to it all. “I’m Yang and this is Ruby.”

“Delightful. I’m Kali and this is my daughter, Blake. It’s her first time in heat, so you’ll have to go easy on her.”

The blonde, Yang, looked at Blake challengingly. “If you’ll do the same for Ruby…”

“We will.” Kali slipped behind Blake and placed her hands on her shoulders. “See? We’re already making such good friends. Aren’t you eager to begin?”

Blake wanted to say no.

It would have been a lie.

“How about if Ruby watches Blake and I take care of you, Yang? It’ll give her a chance to see what’s expected and relax. I think the hot tub could be nice for that.”

“Works for me.” Yang shrugged off her gown, revealing smooth, tones skin and the most incredible breasts Blake had _ever_ seen. The blonde’s casual disrobing might have appeared slutty to some, but Blake saw it as an act of defiance. A statement of supreme confidence.

“Stop staring, dear,” Kali chuckled into her ear. Her mother’s hands were already working on her belt buckle. “It’s about time we dealt with your not-so-little problem.”

Blake agreed, helping her mother undo her belt and then pushing her pants down herself. Her top came off, along with her bra and finally her underwear. The moment it did, her cock, easily eight inches long, popped out and stood at attention.

Yang looked down at it and then up to Blake’s eyes. “Not bad. Seen better.”

Kali laughed, already disrobing herself, albeit with more grace. Kali’s body was still taut despite her age, and although her breasts sagged a little more than Blake’s, they were still bouncy and firm. Like her, Kali was a futa as well, but her dick was a more modest six inches. Blake’s size came from her father.

Reaching out and taking Yang’s hand, Kali led the blonde towards the hot tub while Blake watched and hissed through her teeth. Wasn’t this supposed to be _her_ day? Why was mom stealing Yang in front of her?

“Come sit on the edge, Ruby,” Kali instructed, stepping into the hot water with Yang behind. “Dip your toes in the water a little. It’ll help calm you.”

Nervously, Ruby looked to her sister, and only followed through when Yang nodded. There was a lot of trust there. Or dependency. The smaller girl’s gown was bunched under her knees as she sat on the edge. Her legs were thinner than Yang’s but looked as smooth as milk.

“Hm. You have such a lovely body,” Kali said, stroking one hand over Yang’s stomach. “Come sit down in my lap.” Lowering herself onto a seat in the water, Kali sat with the water coming up to her breasts, and then beckoned Yang to sit down in her lap.

Yang did so, the water not quite covering her breasts since she was atop Kali.

Blake’s dick twitched once, desperate for attention. She stood there slack-jawed, watching as her mother played with Yang’s breasts. As Kali rolled those wonderous orbs between her hands, squeezed one of the puffy nipples once and then laid a kiss on Yang’s neck. Yang turned her head, accepting and transforming it into something infinitely more arousing.

A low and desperate keening sound escaped Blake’s throat.

Kali heard it. Blake wouldn’t have been surprised if everyone had.

Breaking the kiss, Kali leaned back and used her knees to spread Yang’s legs wider, showing her slit through the haze of the water, along with a tiny patch of neatly trimmed golden hair. Reaching down, Kali spread Yang’s lower lips.

“What are you waiting for, Blake? An invitation? They’re _yours_ tonight.”

She’d never jumped into a bath so quickly.

The water was hot, but she paid no attention to it, hurrying over towards Yang’s form, wet and sparkling in the water. The blonde’s skin was flushed under her mother’s ministrations and her lips were bruised.

Blake claimed them instantly, wanting to lay her own mark upon them.

“Ooh. So eager.” Kali giggled.

Eager? No. Desperate. Blake’s tongue ravaged Yang’s mouth and her hands clamped onto the girl’s cheeks as she pressed herself ever closer, sandwiching Yang between her body and Kali’s. Yang tasted like fire, fire and something perfect.

Breaking the kiss, Blake’s eyes roved lower. The blonde’s breasts rose and fell with each breath. Cupping one with each hand, Blake marvelled at how firm they were. She licked her lips, looked to Yang for permission and, realising she didn’t even need it, dipped down to take one of the nipples into her mouth.

They tasted of water from the hot tub and a little sweat. Even so, Blake ran her tongue over it like it was the juiciest treat she’d ever discovered.

It wasn’t enough, though. She needed more.

She needed to be inside of Yang.

Stepping back, Blake’s hand delved into the water and grasped her cock, which she pushed forward and aligned with Yang’s entrance. In her head, she had plans to be soft and slow, to gauge Yang’s reaction and be patient. To show Ruby she wasn’t some monster.

The moment her cock touched those lips, however?

Her mind went white.

Blake _slammed_ her hips forward and buried herself in Yang’s cunt, bottoming out with her balls against the girl’s sex. Even that wasn’t close enough and she pushed harder, squashing Yang against her mother and then pushing her up over her mother’s shoulder, onto the side of the hot tub.

Yang’s legs were forced wider by her own body and the girl gasped. “N-Not messing around, are you?”

Blake growled in response and bit down on Yang’s shoulder, holding on for dear life as she pumped in and out of the blonde, rutting her like a wild animal. No thought for pleasure, no thought for patience, only a desperate and primal need to fill that warm, tight cavern with her seed. To breed the girl in front of her like a bitch.

It wasn’t sex. Not proper sex. It was a breeding, plain and simple.

Blake was fucking her to dump her seed inside.

Water splashed and lapped up her thighs as she worked her cock back and forth, slamming into Yang so hard she might have been knocked back if Blake’s arms weren’t wrapped so tightly around her, locking her in place.

Dimly, in the back of her mind, she felt a pair of hands wrap around and grip her buttocks, helping her thrust. Despite that, Blake growled, angry at any intrusion. Taking the action as a perceived threat to her efforts, she started to fuck Yang harder and faster, safe in the knowledge that a quick breeding would take before anyone could stop her.

“Ah! Ah! F-Fuck!” Yang gasped, clenching around her. “Oh my God!”

Blake increased her pace, egged on by the sounds. Water was sloshing everywhere now, and her teeth were leaving red marks in Yang’s perfect flesh. Feeling something swell up within her, especially within her balls, Blake growled into Yang’s skin and thrust into her one final time, dragging down with both hands at the same time.

“Oh shit!”

Her cock _erupted_ inside the blonde. Rope after rope of thick, faunus semen flooded her sex – several days of heat built up into a single release that felt like she was trapped in an avalanche. Blake gasped into Yang’s neck, bucking her hips wildly, trying to drive herself deeper.

Yang’s head fell back, hair falling across Kali’s face. “Ughhh…” She moaned, legs twitching on either side of Blake’s hips. “Oh… ah…”

Blake’s dick twitched once more inside of Yang, depositing just a little more cum. The feeling of sheer relief mixed with the pleasure, leaving her satisfied in a way she’d never felt before. That Yang was still pinned before her only helped.

 _Mine,_ Blake thought, licking Yang’s neck.

Kali’s laughter brought her back to reality.

Realising where she was, and what she was doing, Blake stepped back, pulling out of Yang as the blonde sloshed back into the water. White fluid swept out from her sex and dissolved into the water. Yang’s head was resting back against Kali’s shoulder as she gasped and panted.

Kali herself was a mess. Pushed back, squashed and then half-submerged by the brutal fucking, her mother’s hair was soaked. Despite that, she was laughing.

“S-Sorry…” Blake mumbled. “I’m not… I didn’t mean…”

“Oh sweetie, it’s fine. The first heat is like this, especially the first time you give in. Once the urges are dealt with, it’s easier to stay in control.” Kali rubbed Yang’s stomach as she supported her weight, easing just a little more of Blake’s juices out of her. “Poor Ruby, though. I hope you’ve gotten that out your system because she looks positively terrified.”

Oh Gods, Ruby. Blake looked over at the girl.

Ruby’s cheeks were bright red, and her hands were cupped before her mouth. Her knees had locked together and drawn up slightly, lifting her feet out the water. Bad enough she’d lost control and turned what was supposed to be a gentle moment into a savage, animalistic fucking, but she’d done it in front of Yang’s sister, scaring the girl.

“Y-Yang…?” the girl whispered.

Blake was about to speak, but Yang beat her to it.

“It’s okay, Ruby.” Yang grinned weakly. “It’s not bad. Just… tiring. Filling.”

“My daughter was a little out of control as well,” Kali said, teasing Yang’s pussy with her cock and earning a moan from the girl. “I think she needs a little lecture on how to treat a girl properly. Don’t you agree, Yang?”

“Y-Yeah…” Yang’s cheeks were flushed. Kali’s fingers worked on both her clit and her breasts, stimulating her in a way Blake hadn’t.

“Why don’t you get out and help Ruby out of her gown,” Kali suggested. “And while you’re at it, show her that you know what foreplay is, hm?”

Cheeks heating up, Blake was quick to agree, if for no other reason than to recover her wounded pride. Stepping up onto the side of the hot tub with water dripping off her body, Blake across and sat down behind Ruby, wrapping one arm around the nervous girl’s stomach and touching the other to her back.

“I’ll be gentle,” she promised. “I… I didn’t mean to do that to Yang.”

Ruby nodded quickly. Her eyes darted away when Blake looked at her.

Cute.

If Yang was sensual and sexy, then the best way to describe Ruby would be by her innocence and cuteness. Small face, small body, delicate features and pale skin. Blake’s heart beat hard in her chest as she brought her hands up and gently pushed Ruby’s gown off her shoulders, letting it fall down her arms.

Her breasts were smaller than Yang’s but no less beautiful. In fact, they seemed to fit perfectly in the palms of her hand as she cupped them. Ruby made a soft little sound of surprise that had Blake’s cock coming to life all over again.

The urges were there again, the desire to mate.

This time, Blake tampered them down, brought a hand under Ruby’s chin to turn her head to the side, then captured her lips with her own. As she massaged her lips against Ruby and ran her hands over the girl’s body, Blake delighted in the little sounds the girl made. Nervous, shy and adorable little sounds.

A tiny gasp here. A muffled squeak there. A hesitant moan directly into Blake’s mouth.

Water splashed as Kali swam lazily over and took Ruby’s knees in her hands. Smiling wickedly up at them, she pushed the young girl’s legs open. As the gown parted and fell, Blake found herself mesmerised by Ruby’s sex. No hair, not anywhere but on her head, and a perfectly formed and delicate slit.

“I think she’ll find it painful if she’s not offered a little assistance down here.” Grinning, Kali turned to Yang. “Won’t you help your sister, Yang?”

“Wha-!?” Ruby tried to protest but Blake caught the girl’s lips once more, kissing her but keeping her eyes locked on proceedings below. Her cock rubbed up Ruby’s bare back, just above her ass cheeks. If Kali was doing what Blake thought she was doing…

“I guess it’d be cruel not to.” Yang came over and took Kali’s place, holding Ruby’s legs wide open. With a flick of her head to get some of her golden hair out her face, Yang leaned down and ran her tongue up Ruby’s slit.

Ruby squealed into Blake’s mouth.

“Hm. That’s it,” Kali said. “Get her nice and wet. You like watching this, don’t you Blake?”

How could she deny it? Should she even deny it? Blake’s eyes refused to leave Yang’s tongue as it darted out and lapped at her sister’s sex. Every connection sent shivers through Ruby’s body that Blake could feel against her own. When Yang pulled Ruby’s lips open wider and started to push her tongue inside, Ruby turned to jelly against her.

It was easily the most erotic thing Blake had ever seen.

Kali agreed and obviously wasn’t about to remain like she was without taking part. Slipping behind Yang, she pulled the girl’s hips into a better position and slowly pushed her length inside. A little more of Blake’s cum was displaced in a misty wave into the water.

Yang moaned to say she’d noticed but didn’t complain. She continued to work on her sister’s pussy, drawing out Ruby’s pleasure even as Kali began to pound her from behind.

All the while, Blake ran her tongue against Ruby’s and her hands up and down the girl’s body.

Everything seemed to gain a reaction. Her legs, her breasts, her stomach. Breaking the kiss, Blake ran her lips down Ruby’s throat. She had to bite back a groan as Ruby whimpered. Didn’t she realise the effect those innocent little sounds were having on her?

“An! Ah! Oh! Ha! Mhmmm!”

She must have. There was no way she could have missed the firmness of Blake’s cock against her back, of the slight moisture from her precum oozing out. A faunus in heat could go many times in a row.

Blake was looking forward to testing that.

“I think she’s ready now,” Kali said, pulling out of Yang’s pussy and displacing yet more cum into the water. “To the bed, I think. Blake-”

Blake already had Ruby up and in her arms. The girl looked up at her through lidded eyes, her cheeks dusted with pink and her modest chest rising and falling with each laboured breath. Without being told, Blake carried her bridal style to the bed and then laid her down.

Chuckling, Kali dragged Yang to the bed and pushed her down beside Ruby. The two sisters, so different and yet so close, were laid next to one another, each as naked as the day they were born, each with their legs open, awaiting them.

“Are you glad I brought you here yet?” Kali asked.

“Yeah.” Blake licked her lips. “Gods yes.”

“Let’s not keep them waiting then.” Kali gripped Yang’s ankles and drew her to the edge of the bed, lining up and spearing into her in one motion. Yang grunted, but, used to the sensation, held her ground. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy making you scream, Yang.”

Ruby was far less confident. “Be gentle,” she whispered.

“I’ll try.” Blake wasn’t sure she could be, but she’d definitely try. Climbing up onto the bed and between Ruby’s legs, Blake laid a kiss on the girl’s lips and pressed her hard rod into Ruby’s lower lips. “It might feel strange at first,” she warned. “Try to relax.”

Teeth clenched, Ruby nodded.

Blake slowly pushed her way inside.

Very slowly. She couldn’t have gone any faster, Ruby’s snatch wouldn’t allow it. Lubricated from Yang’s tongue, her lips parted and accepted Blake, but it was still a tight fit. Ruby squirmed and made little sounds that stoked Blake’s lust, but she forced herself to stay calm. Once she had the head in, once Ruby was _crushing_ her, Blake stopped. Propped up by hands on either side of Ruby’s head, she paused to try and catch her breath.

_Mom was right to make me take Yang first. If I’d felt this while still being backed up, I’d have ravaged her then and there._

It was hard to resist even now. Ruby was tight, wet and warm and the feel of her pale skin against Blake’s own was driving her wild. The scent of the girl, wild rose perfume, made her head swim. Swallowing, Blake took a deep breath and pushed in a little further and came to a barrier.

“Hngh!”

“T-Too much?” Blake asked, almost collapsing herself. She didn’t _want_ to wait. Her cock itched to dig deeper. Her body shook.

“N-No. It’s… It’s okay.”

She wasn’t sure how much she believed Ruby, but she wasn’t about to question it. Licking her lips, she forced her eight inches in a little further. She could feel Ruby moulding around her cock, accepting her. There was a pained hiss as something gave way and Ruby clenched her eyes shut. Blake paused as she took the girl’s virginity, marvelling in that fact for a moment.

Only a moment.

She couldn’t wait any longer.

The tightness increased, every quiver of Ruby’s body making her walls clamp down. The girl’s legs, without her being told, wrapped around Blake’s hips.

“Ah! Oh! Gods yes!”

“You like that, Yang? You like my cock?”

“Mmmmm, yes!”

Not helping her control was Kali, who was fucking Yang far more rigorously, pounding in and out of the blonde’s cunt with a constant slap-slap of flesh and the fevered moans and gasps from the both of them. Swallowing, Blake turned back to Ruby with desperate need.

“I’m going to try and go in all the way. Are you ready?”

If she wasn’t, Blake had a feeling she’d be going in anyway. Her instincts couldn’t hold on much longer.

“I’m read-yyyyy!” Ruby shrieked as Blake ploughed inside her, dropping all her weight atop Ruby’s body as the girl _convulsed_ around her shaft, squeezing it so tightly it almost hurt. “Ah! Oh!” Ruby’s head fell back, and she moaned. “You’re inside me. I can feel it.”

“So…” Blake swallowed and buried her face in Ruby’s neck. “So can I.” Tight, warm, soft. Blake’s body shivered as she felt Ruby’s thighs rub against her own and felt Ruby’s walls clamp down on her shaft. “I’m going to start moving.”

“Hm.” Ruby nodded. “D-Do it.”

Drawing back was hard, not because she didn’t want to but because Ruby’s pussy held onto her. It was a heady feeling. Drawing back to her full length, Blake slowly pushed back in, hissing as she felt Ruby accept her once more. The girl herself whined and buried her face in Blake’s breasts, panting harshly.

Her control couldn’t last. Whispering a quiet apology, Blake picked up her pace, thrusting in and out of the younger girl with increasing pace, pushing her ass back into the mattress as she did.

“Ahn! Oh! Oooooohhh!” Ruby’s whimpers became full-fledged gasps, and then moans.

Sitting up, Blake looked down on the girl she was fucking; the girl that was shivering under her. So small and soft with pale skin, she looked so fragile. And yet here she was, writing on Blake’s thick cock. The innocence she’d worn before was somehow still present, despite the loss of her virginity. Ruby looked up at Blake through hazy eyes. Her cheeks were red, and she had her fingers curled before her mouth, biting into one of them nervously.

“Is… Is it not okay?” Ruby asked.

Rather than answer, Blake descended on her. She couldn’t bend far enough to kiss Ruby’s breasts, but she ran her tongue up her neck instead, kissed the underside of her chin and then sought her mouth once more, pushing past Ruby’s lips with her tongue even as she thrust fully inside of her.

Ruby’s back arched. Her scream was swallowed whole.

“Hm. Looks like they’re having fun,” Kali said.

Blake’s hips thrust back and forth, hammering into the girl as she ravished her mouth. The innocence; she wanted to devour it. Take it whole. The primal need came over her again and this time, having done her duty, Blake gave in to it.

“I’m going to fuck you, Ruby. I’m going to fuck and breed you.”

“Yeesss-eep!” Ruby let out a guttural moan but cut off halfway. Embarrassed, she covered her face with both hands.

Blake took hold of them and pinned them above Ruby’s head. “No,” she growled. “Watch me. Watch me breed you.”

Ruby’s eyes widened.

It was the last straw. Blake kept Ruby’s hands pinned above her head and leaned all her weight down, driving her hips forward and hilting herself deep inside. The sudden force behind the assault pushed Ruby into the mattress and made her gasp.

Blake refused to let up. She wanted more of those sounds, more of those reactions. Pounding into Ruby’s pussy, Blake showed no remorse, roughly fucking the girl and stretching her wider with each savage thrust.

“Ah! Ah! I-I think I’m cumming!” Ruby cried.

Blake’s pace intensified.

“Oh God, Oh God, Oh God.” Ruby’s head thrashed left and right. Her hands strained against Blake’s hold. Feeling her own orgasm coming, Blake laid down atop her, using her weight to keep her still, and bit down on Ruby’s neck. “AH!”

Ruby’s pussy _clamped_ down on her.

Blake howled her own orgasm.

Cum pumped out of her, filling the girl. Ruby whined at the feeling of it, the feeling of being filled so much and so wantonly. Blake’s lips peeled back into a snarl as she thrust again, harder, just to get in that little bit further.

“It’s filling meee!”

“Oh. She’s breeding your sister, Yang. Look.”

Yes. Look. Watch. Blake pushed herself further up onto the bed with one foot, forcing Ruby up the bed as well by virtue of the cock impaling her. The movement carried the two of them closer to Yang, whose head had fallen back. The blonde watched with wide, shocked eyes.

Blake made a show of it. Even though her body felt as tight as a spring, she hammered her hips into Ruby’s once more and made the girl shriek. A little cum was forced from their union and fell onto the sheets. Ruby was full.

Blake kept cumming.

“A faunus in heat has increased sperm production,” Kali whispered to a horrified Yang. “It’ll be very unlikely for your sister not to be pregnant after this.” Pushing herself into Yang, Kali groaned. “And you, my dear. Here I come.”

Yang gasped. “W-Wait!”

Kali didn’t. Her mother groaned happily and fell over Yang, pinning her down just as Blake was Ruby, the two sisters so close that they shared the same breath and stared into one another’s eyes. Ruby’s eyes must have been glazed over, for Yang looked worried.

Somehow, the thought that she’d fucked Ruby so hard she broke her mind appealed to her.

Blake pushed in a little harder.

“Hn…” Ruby whimpered. Her eyes grew wide. “I-I can feel something. Ah. It’s – It’s like it’s holding onto my insides!”

Blake was too lost in the throes of breeding the girl in front of her to answer. Fortunately, Kali was only too happy to step in.

“That would be her barbs, dear.”

Ruby’s whimpered. “B-Barbs…?”

“Oh yes. But don’t worry, a barbed penis isn’t _quite_ what you’re thinking. They’re small protrusions of skin that come out. They’re not sharp or damaging at all. Just designed to stop you moving away.” Kali’s eyes became lidded. “To ensure she remains inside you. Breeding you. It should be quite pleasurable.”

Blake grunted and thrust in again, raking her soft barbs against Ruby’s vaginal walls.

The girl’s eyes fluttered, and she moaned, “Ooohhh…”

Even after she’d stopped cumming, Blake remained in the girl, pinning her down and savouring the sensation of Ruby’s walls twitching every few seconds. The feel of her dick swimming among her own seed, of her barbs locking her in place. Even if some of her seed spilled out of Ruby, the majority was sealed inside.

Blake began to kiss Ruby’s jaw and neck and realised after a moment of no response that the girl had passed out. Blake’s worry was quickly replaced by a contented purr as she continued to roll her hips and fuck the girl.

“Looks like she couldn’t handle it,” Kali giggled. “I hope she’ll be okay.”

“R-Ruby…” Yang whispered.

“Mhm. You have such a nice pussy, Yang.” Kali sighed as she drew out, splattering a little of her cum on the floor. Not as much as Blake, not in the midst of her heat. “Would you like to swap partners, sweetie?”

Blake felt a little possessiveness and glanced down at Ruby’s sopping cunt. She drew out, smiling as her seed poured out in a torrent. She almost imagined she could see Ruby’s stomach deflate as she did. Blake’s barbed dick, with little nodules along it, glistened with Ruby and her cum.

“I want her bred. You can have her, but anal only.”

Kali giggled. “Of course!”

Blake and Kali switched places quickly, Blake climbing over Yang’s body as the blonde tried to get up and protest what was about to happen to her sister. The moment she tried, Blake pushed her down and slammed her cock deep into her cunt.

“Haaaaah!” Yang’s complaints cut off with a loud groan.

“So vocal.” Kali giggled as she adjusted Ruby, lifting the small girl up and placing her atop Kali’s glistening cock. “I wonder if I can fuck her awake or if you’ve knocked her out for the night. I guess it doesn’t matter. We have them for the full night.”

Blake’s cock twitched inside of Yang.

It didn’t matter. The two were theirs.

Awake or not, Blake was going to have her fill.

She needed it.

“Watch it Yang,” Blake whispered, tilting the blonde’s head to the side. “Watch my mother fuck your sister’s ass.”

Yang did. Her eyes were wide. Her body continued to buck as Blake fucked her, raking her soft barbs along the inside of Yang’s vagina and stimulating her all the more. Every time she drew out, the barbs caught on Yang’s muscles and made her whimper.

“R-Ruby…” Yang moaned.

Kali dipped her finger into Ruby’s pussy and used her juices and Blake’s own cum to lubricate the unconscious girl’s puckered asshole. That little kindness done, she winked at the two of them and lowered the girl down.

“Time to wake up, dearie!”

Kali _dragged_ Ruby down onto her cock.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open. Her mouth opened in a scream, but no sound came out, only a long, hoarse gasp.

“Fuck.” Blake grunted, burying herself in Yang. “It’s too much.” Yang’s pussy was soaked with Kali’s cum, but Blake didn’t care. It only let her glide in and out all the easier. Plus, she’d replace it with her own soon enough. “Time for you to get knocked up, Yang! Time to be a mother!”

The girl’s purple eyes snapped back to her. “Wait-”

“Not a chance!” With a final thrust and a victorious howl, she bottomed out inside the girl and unleashed a fresh batch of seed, shooting rope after rope of thick cum deep into her womb. The girl’s eyes rolled back up as she felt it.

As she was bred like an animal.

By the time Blake was done, Yang was as passed out as her sister had been, oozing semen from her ruined sex. Blake drew out with a wet slop, raking Yang’s insides as she did and spilling yet more cum out with her cock. She watched as semen came sloshing out after her. Enough would lay within to see her fat with a litter.

As she should be.

“Want to finish over here?” Kali asked. She’d turned Ruby around at some point, still fucking her ass but now with Ruby’s back to her, and the girl’s front exposed to Blake. With her legs on either side of Kali’s hips, her sex was clear to be seen. Red, puffy and inviting. “Seems a shame to leave Ruby all awake on her own.”

Ruby shook her head quickly, wild eyed and bright red.

Smiling, Blake crawled over.

Kali giggled as she laid down, drawing Ruby with her and continuing to thrust into her ass. Ruby didn’t have the strength to do anything as Blake lay down on top, entering her once more. Still tight, but now slippery and used to her, Ruby’s pussy sucked her in like it was custom made for it.

“Ooh…” Ruby tossed her head. “I can’t. I can’t. It’s too much! Yaaang…”

“Yang’s a little busy, honey,” Kali said, directing Ruby’s head to the side.

Ruby gasped as she saw her sister, laid on her back, spread eagled with her legs wide open. Though Yang’s breasts rose and fell, she was obviously unconscious. “Yang?”

“Don’t worry, Ruby.” Blake leaned down atop her. “You’ll be joining her soon.”

Ravaged in both holes, Ruby could only whimper. “B-Be gentle?”

Blake took hold of the girl’s hips.

“No.”

She was done being gentle.

Kali and Blake fucked her wildly, alternating their rhythms so that she never had a chance to get used to it. At times, Blake thought she could feel her mother inside Ruby, feel their cocks brushing against one another through various layers of muscle and skin.

Ruby certainly felt it, squealing and gasping and crying out as they ravaged her.

One orgasm. Two. Blake lost count when Ruby screamed and clamped down for what might have been a fourth time. Still, she was so innocent. Still, she blushed, looked away, stammered. It was all too good.

Falling down atop Ruby, Blake found her face in front of her mother’s, the two taller women ravishing a much shorter one. Without thinking, Blake pressed her lips against Kali’s in a passionate kiss.

“Thank you, mom,” she whispered, breaking it. “Thank you for bringing me here. Thank you so much! I love you!”

“I love you too, sweetie.” Kali smiled. “Now, what’s say we show Ruby how much we love her?”

Blake agreed, increasing her speed and ramming into Ruby with reckless abandon. Her ass jackhammered into her from above, while Kali thrust from below, spearing her between them and giving her no means of escape.

“Here it comes!” they cried in unison.

Blake’s balls fired their last batch of cum deep into Ruby’s womb. Kali echoed her, filling Ruby’s ass so much that white fluid spurted out around the cock sealing the tight hole.

With a final lust-filled groan, Ruby’s eyes rolled back.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Blake savoured the warm water and what it did to her muscles. A glass of wine was in hand and she sipped daintily at it, working her toes to get out the kinks. Covered in sweat as she was, a bath was pretty much mandatory.

Kali sat beside her, smiling blissfully.

“Thanks again, mom. This… I was wrong. This was a _great_ idea.”

“Hm. No problem. I enjoyed myself as well.” Kali winked and looked back to the bed. “Looks like the girls did, too.”

Blake turned in the water and glanced back. Ruby and Yang were still passed out but had curled up to one another in their sleep. They were face to face, cuddled together on their sides. From the hot tub, Blake could see both their cunts side on. Her seed was still there, running down the cracks of their asses.

They were covered in sweat and, in places, semen.

“I’ll have to come back here sometime,” Blake said. “See if it takes.”

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Kali said.

“Huh?”

“Well, they’re humans,” Kali explained, giggling. “We can just purchase them and take them home. Ghira keeps talking about getting a pet, and you’re certainly old enough for the responsibility.”

Blake’s eyes lit up. “Can we?”

“Of course.” Kali laughed and stood, climbing out of the tub. “I’ll go and arrange things with the Heat House and buy a pair of collars.” Pulling on a robe, Kali made her way to the door and slipped outside.

In the tub, Blake smiled, leaned back and began to stroke her slowly hardening cock. She couldn’t wait to bring the sisters home and break them in. On the bed. In the shower. On the dining room table. On the floor. The garden. On top of each other. Blake’s hand moved quicker, and she began to breathe heavily.

On the bed, Yang made a confused, waking sound.

Or, Blake decided, standing, she could get started right now.


	2. Playing with Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taken home as pets by the Belladonna clan, Yang and Ruby come to terms with their new life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned and made possible by GarthTheDdraig

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Yang woke up as she often did, with someone inside her, thrusting away. Really, it would only be one of two people, and Yang realised who by the fact she was on her back and the person was clinging tightly onto her, grunting as she licked and bit at Yang’s neck.

Blake. Only Blake fucked like that.

“S-Seriously?” Yang half-groaned, half-panted, waking up properly. “W-While I-I’m asleep…?”

“Sorry.” Blake didn’t _sound_ sorry. The girl’s futa cock was gliding in and out of her, rubbing its fleshy barbs along her insides. “I couldn’t wait,” she admitted, lifting Yang’s hips a little higher to get a better angle and push ever deeper into the waking girl. “I just woke up and saw you sleeping. I had to have you.”

Yang moaned and let her head fall back. Her hands gripped the sheets on either side of her and bundled them up as Blake drove in and out of her, pushing her towards her own release. “Ah. S-Shit. Hmm. F-Fine. Not like I can – ah – say no…”

Blake’s pace picked up. The faunus began to grunt and gasp and hooked her arms down under Yang’s hips to pull her back and hold her in place. The mattress springs beneath them screeched and groaned as Blake hammered into her, leaning down and pressing her lips to Yang’s in a hungry kiss.

“Mhm. Mm. Hmm.” Blake pulled away and leaned her forehead against Yang’s. “Best way to wake up. Inside you.”

“You didn’t – ah – wake up inside me. Hm. You – unf – put it in – hah - while I was sleeping.”

“Cumming!” Blake gritted out, ramming into Yang all the harder. “Cumming!”

It came hot and hard, and Yang lay back, letting the warmth wash over and into her as Blake’s came. The girl’s body collapsed atop hers, all strength lost but for her hips, which continued to thrust sporadically, forcing more of her seed inside of Yang’s sex.

It wasn’t even an unusual way to wake up, Yang realised as she lay there, body shaking in the afterglow of her orgasm, her vagina hungrily accepting everything Blake had to give and more. There wasn’t a day that went by where she wasn’t filled with either Blake or Kali’s cum, usually both, and whoever’s bed she spent the night in, they’d want her the moment they awoke.

Sometimes it would be in bed. Sometimes it would be on the floor. The shower, a dresser, or even against the door as they made their way down for breakfast.

Life before, life had been one long sex-fest.

That hadn’t changed.

Only the setting, and the fact that Blake – for all her faults – didn’t force or hurt her, had changed.

Well, other than the bite marks. Blake got more than a little nippy when she was in the mood, but that hardly counted. It was nothing compared to what some of the men in the Heat House had done to her.

“God, you smell so good,” Blake whispered, still covering her. She’d stopped ejaculating, but Yang could still feel how hard her cock was.

She laughed weakly. “I smell like sex, cum and you.”

“Like I said, you smell perfect.”

There was a knock on the door. “Blake, Yang. Breakfast will be ready soon.”

Ruby? She must have woken up to an easier time than her, then. It was in the air on which of them Blake would take to bed, but the other inevitably got Kali. They had rooms of their own, but never actually slept in them.

Or, if they did, they wouldn’t sleep in them alone.

Mostly, they were for storing their possessions and getting some alone time in, something which neither had really had at any point in the Heat House. It was weird to _own_ clothing, let alone to have a choice on what you wanted to wear. Outside of sex, anyway. Everything came off at that point.

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Blake called back, panting against Yang’s body. “After a shower.”

Ruby didn’t need to ask _why_ they needed a shower.

She could work it out.

The shower, of course, was no less touchy than their sleeping arrangements. They didn’t so much wash themselves as one another, with Blake holding her from behind and running her hands all over Yang’s breasts and stomach, rubbing suds into her and purring into her neck.

At least washing didn’t take much effort on her part.

Blake wasn’t all that bad, really. She let Yang spend a little longer with her hair, even leaving her alone to do it while she got dressed. Most in the Heat House were too impatient for that, simply bending her over the nearest piece of furniture to fuck her brains out. Blake did that, too, but there were allowances made.

They even let Yang get away with wearing trousers in the house. Covering her legs would _never_ have been allowed before. Her legs were an asset to be shown off, much like the rest of her. “Ready,” Yang said, yawning and rubbing at her eyes.

“Still sleepy?”

“Yeah. No thanks to you…”

Blake had the grace to blush a little. “Sorry. I couldn’t resist…”

“Yeah, sure. There was simply _no feasible way_ you could have spent ten minutes to wake me up before slipping your dick inside. Uh-huh. I believe that.” Yang rolled her eyes and walked by, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway. “Come on. I’m hungry for something that _isn’t_ your semen.”

As always, Blake let her get away with the sass.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Yang wasn’t surprised in the slightest to find that breakfast had been replaced with something less wholesome, though no less filling. Ruby was flat on her stomach on the dining room table, one knee up on it and the other leg straight down as Kali ploughed into her from behind. Grasped in one of Ruby’s hands was a spoon, while a bowl of cereal was half eaten in front of her. From the looks of it, Kali had ambushed her, pushed her up onto the table and started fucking immediately.

Ruby was as naked as the day she was born. A polka dot pyjama set had been tossed onto the floor nearby. Honestly, it was a surprise she’d kept it on this far and not been taken in the bedroom. Maybe she had and this was the second.

“Couldn’t be bothered to wait, mom?” Blake asked, sitting down opposite with Yang beside her. There was something bizarre about sitting there while her younger sister was being ploughed in front of her.

Yang tried not to watch.

“Mhm. Well – ah – Ruby was looking so adorable at the breakfast table.” Kali grunted again, working her cock in and out of the smaller girl with wet, slapping noises. “I just had to take advantage.”

Ruby whined piteously.

Yang shuffled. “You could have at least waited for her to finish breakfast…”

“Yang has a point, mom.”

“Perhaps.” Kali chuckled. “Well, maybe you could feed her, Blake.” Kali pulled out of Ruby for a moment, prompting a confused sound which cut off into a squeal as Kali took one of Ruby’s ankles and flipped her over, laying her flat on her back.

Ruby didn’t have time to wonder what was happening before Kali had pushed back inside. Ruby’s head fell back on the table.

“Mhm. Such a good pet,” Kali said, stroking Ruby’s flat stomach. “Are you hungry, dear?”

“Ah! Oh! Ah!”

“I think that’s a yes~ Blake, why don’t you feed our dear pet her breakfast, hm?”

“Can’t. She has a death grip on her spoon.”

Kali smirked. “Then feed her with something else.”

Blake caught on. Standing, she moved around the table and climbed up onto it, being careful not to lean on or hurt Ruby, who had yet to notice her. Taking the bowl of cereal, Blake brought out her lock cock and pushed it into the milk and cereal, swirling it around. When it came back out, it was covered in milk, dripping it.

“Open wide, Ruby,” Blake said, leaning over her face.

To Yang’s surprise, Ruby did. She opened her mouth and made an “Ahhh” sound.

It was choked off when Blake pushed her dick into the smaller girl’s mouth. On the breakfast table, Blake forced Ruby to suck her cock dry, only then spooning a little more out the bowl with her penis and doing the same.

Ruby suckled and guzzled on the cock happily, even as her little breasts shook under the force of Kali’s frantic fucking.

“I’m going to cum,” Kali warned, driving in deeper. “You at the same time, Blake. Let’s fill our little pet from both ends.”

Blake nodded, holding Ruby’s hair and pulling her face onto her cock, pushing so deep that Ruby gagged. Suddenly, both the mother and daughter were thrusting in combination, fucking Ruby from both ends and making the table shake violently.

“I’m cumming!” Blake yelled.

“Me, too!” Kali cried.

Together, they thrust into Ruby once more and released their orgasms, pouring cum down Ruby’s throat and up her pussy, filling her from both ends while Ruby lay flat on the table, pinned down between her legs and with Blake on top of her face.

“Ah! Oh shit. That’s it, Ruby. Swallow it.”

“Mhm.” Kali agreed, cumming inside. “It’s your breakfast, pet. The most important meal of the day. Say `thank you` pet. Thank your mistresses for being such good owners.”

Blake’s cock removed, and with cum dribbling from her lips, Ruby dizzily said, “Thank you, mistresses. Thank you for feeding your pet your delicious semen…”

Yang swallowed and looked away, hiding her discomfort in her cereal.

Not that it could last. Kali had barely gotten Ruby back into her seat, naked, sweaty and burping cum, when she came around the table and began to grope at Yang’s breasts and nibble on her neck. Yang swallowed the last bit of cereal she could and sighed as she was pushed up out of her chair, it being stolen by Kali, and then dragged back down onto the older woman’s cock.

No rest for the wicked. Sex, sex, sex. Whenever, wherever, and however Kali and Blake wanted.

Kali began to thrust up into her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

A brief respite for the girls came later that day when Ghira returned.

Yang had only talked to the large man a few times but liked what she’d seen. He was taciturn and quiet, but gregarious around his family and obviously loved them. He was practically the same with her and Ruby, too, not treating them poorly because they were human.

He also didn’t take any of them to bed.

In his own words, “I only have room in my heart for one woman”.

Yang was grateful for that since, if his sheer size was replicated down below, he’d break Ruby in two.

What came as a surprise, however, and for Kali and Blake as well as them, was that Ghira hadn’t come home alone today. He had a tall girl with him. A tall _human_ girl. She was lithe and athletic, with long red hair the colour of blood that fell down her back in a ponytail, and a curious, almost nervous, smile. Her eyes, a bright green, flickered left and right, taking everyone in.

They landed on Yang and Ruby, and the girl seemed relieved by what she saw.

“Oh my,” Kali said, strolling up. “Who is this, Ghira?”

“Pyrrha,” Ghira replied, refusing to say more until both Kali and Blake had given him a hug. Then, to Yang’s surprise, he waited for her and Ruby to hug him, too.

Yang tried not to think how much she liked that.

“Found a fighting ring at work today,” he said, finally moving into the house and gesturing for the nervous girl to follow. “A sick one. Would take humans from the farms or mines, teach ‘em to fight and then make them compete in blood matches.”

Blake gasped. “But that’s illegal!”

“I know. That’s why me and the boys stormed the place.” Ghira’s smile was vicious. “Caught those in charge and they’ll soon regret it. Anyway, this girl here was one of today’s fighters – set to fight before we arrived. It’s the wide world out there for her, but I gave her the option of coming with me if she wanted. She agreed.”

“My name is Pyrrha Nikos,” the girl said, bowing slightly. “Mr Belladonna saved my life. Please accept me as a pet.”

“Well of course, dear,” Kali said, “There’s no question if Ghira already offered. You have no complaints, Blake?”

“None. Other than that I wish I was there to crash that place myself…”

“Then it is settled. Welcome to the family.”

Brief introductions aside, neither Blake nor Kali made any motion to take Pyrrha, perhaps out of sympathy for her situation. That gave Yang a chance to corner the girl with Ruby once their two `masters` were busy talking with Ghira about what was going to happen to the faunus behind the fighting ring.

“Hi!” Ruby chirped, introducing herself nervously.

“Yo.” Yang waved.

“Hello.” Pyrrha bowed again, all manners. “Mr Belladonna told me about the two of you. I hope you don’t mind me living here as well.”

“No way! We’d love having more friends.”

“Yeah.” Yang grimaced, a little less certain. “Just, Pyrrha, right? You _do_ know what this is about, right? You know what it means to be a pet here?”

“Mr Belladonna explained the specifics to me.”

“Did he mention the sex?”

Pyrrha’s cheeks heated up and she looked both nervous and shy. “He did. Those were the… specifics I mentioned. I’m okay with it if that’s what you’re asking. He certainly didn’t trick me or pull any punches. He told me exactly how, um, excitable, his wife and daughter could be.”

Ruby laughed nervously. “That’s certainly one way to put it…”

“And you’re okay with this?” Yang asked with her arms crossed. “You’re okay being some… some pet to them!?”

“It’s better than the life I had... so… yes.”

“It’s better than what _we_ had, too,” Ruby said, looking a little confused. “Do you… Do you not like it here?” It was the question she hadn’t wanted to field. Yang grimaced and tried to look away, only for Ruby to dash around and stand in front of her once more. “Yang…?”

“It’s… It’s not bad… I mean, it’s better than the Heat House. Ghira is nice. We get better meals, comfier beds, clothing that isn’t designed to fall off if someone so much as breathes on it.”

“And Kali and Blake aren’t rough or violent,” Ruby added. “I saw your bruises before…”

“Yeah.” Yang winced. Some guys liked to try and break her. They never had. “I’m not saying life is worse now; it’s not. We’re far better off than we used to be, and even at their worst, they’re more… playfully rough than violent.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Ruby asked. “Why are you so upset?”

“It’s… It’s…” Yang couldn’t find the answer.

“Is it the `pets` thing?” Pyrrha asked. “I noticed your expression when I said it before.”

Yang sighed. “Yeah…”

“What?” Ruby giggled. “Yang, that’s just a game. A fetish.”

“Is it, though? We were bought as pets from that place. We had to wear collars. We were led by leash to our new home, where we don’t exactly have any more freedom than we did at the Heat House. And I saw how Kali and Blake were treating you earlier. Like you were some domesticated puppy.”

“It’s still better than us being hurt, isn’t it…?”

“It is.” Yang didn’t dispute that. “I prefer it here. I like it here. I’m just saying that I’m not going to buy into being someone’s pet, even if you two are fine with it. I may be a slave, but I’ll have my pride.”

“Hm. I can understand that.” Pyrrha nodded. “But I guess, for me at least, it doesn’t really matter. I tried being proud before and that got me thrown into a ring to fight against people. To hurt people. If letting someone treat me like a pet lets me escape that, I’ll swallow my pride.” She smiled prettily. “I won’t even feel upset about it at all. I’d _rather_ be someone’s pet.”

“And I don’t think it’s all that serious,” Ruby giggled. “It’s just Kali being Kali.”

“Yeah?” Yang wasn’t so sure. “Well, I’ll be keeping myself as I am, thanks. I draw the line at being compared to an animal. Yang Xiao-Long is no one’s pet.”

“Oh,” Kali spoke from behind. “How interesting.”

Yang spun with a muffled curse, surprised to find both Kali and Blake behind her. Kali looked amused, but Blake looked worried, almost hurt.

“Do you not like it here?” Blake asked.

“H-Hey, I didn’t say that.” Not when it might cost her and Ruby their better life. “I like it here, I like you and I even like Ghira. I’m cool with the sex – even enjoy it sometimes – and I know you two have control over me. I’ll follow instructions if you want me to, I’m just saying that I’m not a house pet. You’re not going to convince me to accept that. Ever.”

Kali brought one hand up to her mouth and giggled.

“Is that so…?”

Yang’s eyes hardened. In a world where she didn’t have control of her own destiny, she wasn’t going to give up the one thing she _could_ hold onto. Not without a fight.

“It is.”

Kali shrugged and left it there.

Neither of them bothered her for the next couple of hours.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Oh Yang~” Kali called from upstairs. “Won’t you come here for a moment?”

Yang didn’t fail to notice the older woman’s tone, a mixture of amusement and desire that she and Ruby knew all too well. It was also not hard to note that Pyrrha and Ruby had been stolen earlier by Kali, and then Blake about twenty minutes ago, leaving Yang on her own to watch TV with Ghira.

On hearing her voice, Yang looked to Ghira.

“There’s no getting in her way when she’s like this,” he said, in reply to her unasked question. “More than my love life is worth to intervene.”

“Ugh. Thanks anyway…” There was no embarrassment as she rose and dusted herself down. A year and more in the Heat House had washed that away, and if Yang could disrobe in front of complete strangers and keep a straight face, she could talk to a man about how she was about to go and have sex with his wife. “Guess I’ll go and see what she wants.” Yang rolled her eyes and asked both loudly and sarcastically, “I wonder what it could be…”

There was some laughter from upstairs. Blake’s by the sound of it.

“You’ll have to come and find out, dear!” Kali shot back.

Ghira turned up the volume on the television with the focus of a man determined not to hear what was about to happen, and whom wanted no parted of it.

With a sigh, Yang trudged up the stairs.

_Not like they’re not good lovers, but do they have to make a show of it so often?_

She’d been getting into that detective drama. Hopefully, Ghira would set it to record. Reaching the top of the staircase, Yang saw Kali and Blake slip into a side room. Yang followed, making sure to stamp her feet so she’d be heard.

“Oh wow. I sure hope I’m not ambushed by two horny faunus the moment I walk in here.” The moment she did, Blake jumped on her from behind. “Wow.” Yang said, not trying very hard to escape. “Surprise is me. I wonder what they could want with little old me…”

In front of her, Kali lowered her hands, black ribbon coiled between them, and shot her a flat look.

“Do you have to take the mystery out of it, dear?”

“The only mystery in this house is what position I’ll be in today,” Yang fired back, grinning just a little. She nodded to the ribbon. “Bondage? That’s new. Though, considering you, I feel like it shouldn’t be.”

“Mom’s too impatient to bother tying someone up.” Blake stage-whispered.

Kali huffed. “And now you are teasing me as well. Ironic, given how your `patience` lasted in the Heat House, sweetheart. What was it you did to Yang again? Oh yes, you rutted hr like an animal.”

Blake winced.

Yang laughed. “She’s got a point.”

Kali descended on her quickly and Yang didn’t try all that hard to escape the ribbons that were tied around her wrists. Blake drew her arms back, so they were tied behind her, but not in an uncomfortable way. Kali allowed her enough room to roll her shoulders and find a position easy to hold. Yang was then carted away to a sofa.

To her surprise, she wasn’t tossed over the back of it and robbed of her cargo pants. Instead, Kali and Blake sat down, and then laid Yang across their knees on her back. It wasn’t an uncomfortable position, especially when Kali popped a cushion under her head, but it was a little awkward to be laid like that with their hands resting on her body.

Also, it was unusual to still be clothed if she were being honest. “Um…”

“Wait and see~” Kali cooed. Louder, she called, “Come on out, dears!”

Another door off to the side opened and Pyrrha and Ruby walked into the room hand in hand. They’d obviously been dolled up and Ruby looked mortified, more because of her heels and the frilly dress she’d been given, a white wedding dress. The gown was partially see-through, and Ruby’s legs were encased in white stockings that led up to her gown and, no doubt, a set of white lingerie beneath.

Pyrrha, in turn, wore a similar dress but a lot more suited to her height, hugging her curves and making for a slim and athletic silhouette where Ruby’s was feminine and soft. Pyrrha’s long legs were hidden behind a sheer gown that fell to the floor.

Both wore tiaras woven into their hair, and even had makeup on.

“Oh my God…” Blake whispered.

“You like it?” Kali clapped her hands excitedly over Yang’s legs. “Don’t they look so beautiful! Adorable and cute, but with a touch of grace and femininity. What do you think, Yang? Don’t they look amazing?”

“They do…” Yang was forced to admit. Ruby may have looked awkward in such finery, but she looked gorgeous.

Ruby shuffled nervously under their gazes.

Pyrrha was more relaxed and spun on the spot, letting her gown flare out a little. If anything, she seemed to enjoy all the positive attention. And, presumably, the fact she wasn’t being asked to risk her life in armed combat against another innocent human.

The only confusing thing was why she was trapped as she was. “You know, if you want me to dress up as well, you only need to ask. This isn’t exactly necessary.”

“No, no. You’re not dressing up.” Kali flicked Yang’s knee. “Only good pets get to dress up.”

Ugh. This again? Yang rolled her eyes. She wasn’t about to ask to be a pet. Certainly not for the privilege of wearing a wedding dress. _I’m fine with my cargo pants and tank top, thank you very much._

“Then fine, I won’t. It’s no skin off my nose. I doubt those dresses will stay on them for long anyway…”

Kali giggled. “You’re not wrong there.” Looking up, Kali said, “Go on, dears. Just as I showed you.”

Pyrrha nodded and moved slowly towards Ruby, holding out a hand. Ruby took it, colour flushed across her face as she shyly let Pyrrha draw her towards the bed they were in front of and sit down. Ruby followed almost woodenly, bunching her skirt under her as she sat on the edge of the bed and Pyrrha sat next to her.

Slowly, the redhead’s hand came up to touch Ruby’s cheek, drawing her face away from the sofa and towards her own. Leaning in, Pyrrha captured Ruby’s lips in a gentle kiss.

Yang couldn’t look away, more from surprise than anything, though she would admit to a little heat as well, especially in her stomach and on her face. Kali was making the two act in front of them. Making them put on a show.

It was kinda hot.

Blake certainly thought so, eyes locked onto the scene as Pyrrha deepened the kiss, then parted, letting the three of them on the sofa see their tongues dancing against one another in the space between. Ruby looked so out of depth, so embarrassed, and yet also so eager to please, that it somehow came full circle and looked even more erotic.

A shy and delicate flower on her first time.

It wasn’t Ruby’s first time at all, but her sister somehow managed to look shy even _after_ all the things she’d done with Blake and Kali. As Pyrrha kissed her, Ruby sat there, experiencing it all with her hands holding onto Pyrrha’s arm. She didn’t notice Pyrrha’s other hand come down to trace her leg, though she jumped when she did and made an excited sound.

“Eep!”

There was no attempt made to stop it, not even as Pyrrha slipped it under her gown and slowly dragged Ruby’s gown up, exposing more of her toned thighs and, eventually, an almost see-through garter with frills and lace.

When Pyrrha’s hand touched it, Ruby gasped sharply. It was not a fearful sound.

Ruby was excited.

It was all the permission Pyrrha needed and she deepened the kiss, pushing forward and forcing Ruby to lay back on the end of the bed as Pyrrha pinned her down, drawing her gown up to give the three of them on the sofa a wonderful view of Pyrrha’s fingers dipped into Ruby’s lingerie, and then into her body. Ruby’s legs parted instinctively, spreading to give the older girl easier access.

Blake and Kali’s hands didn’t stay still through it. With Yang across their laps and blocking them access to their own bodies, their hands roved over _hers_ instead. Blake’s slipped under her tank top and played with her breasts, while Kali unbuckled her cargo pants and tugged them down, then began to rub tantalising circles onto her inner thigh, just below her black underwear.

Yang squirmed in their laps, trying not to let the pleasure get to her. When Blake’s fingers traced her stomach and touched her sides, she wasn’t quite able to hide her sudden laughter, or her knee-jerk attempt to pull away.

Her lips sealed shut a second later, her eyes wide.

Not fast enough.

Despite the erotic scene taking part in front of them, both Blake and Kali now stared down at her with wide, excited, eyes. Kali’s lips curled up. “Are you ticklish, Yang…?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” Kali tickled her side.

Yang bucked and shook her head wildly.

“I think you are~”

Yang burst out laughing as Kali and Blake tickled her mercilessly, running their fingers up and down her sides, under her armpits and even, for a moment, with Kali pulling a leg back to tickle the soles of her feet. Yang kicked and howled for them to stop through peals of laughter. “Mercy!” she laughed. “S-Stooop! Ha! I-I can’t…”

“We’ll stop if you admit you’re our beloved pet,” Kali teased.

Through the writhing, bucking laughter, Yang shook her head. “Never!”

“Then we’ll keep going!”

The torture continued for what felt like minutes. Yang laughed and laughed until her throat hurt and her body was reduced to convulsing giggles, her stomach shaking and her legs quivering. Her entire body was flushed.

But she didn’t cave. Not even once.

Eventually, the Belladonna women had to stop, at least so she didn’t pass out from not having enough time to breathe. Free at last, Yang took in great gulps of air, her body still shaking as she continued to giggle for a few seconds, glaring at Kali the whole time.

“You could have ended it at any time, Yang.”

“N-Not – ha – Not without – hah – calling myself a pet… I’m – hah – no one’ pet.”

Kali shook her head. “So stubborn. Hm, I wonder how our pretty little newlyweds are doing.”

Pyrrha had Ruby in her lap now, and Ruby’s gown and bodice had vanished with little warning, tossed aside. Now in nothing more than her garter and a corset, Ruby’s breasts were on display, being teased by Pyrrha’s tongue, even as her hands lay on Ruby’s hips.

Without really realising it, Ruby was moving her hips back and forth, rubbing herself on Pyrrha’s leg. Her head had fallen back, one finger curled in her mouth as she bit down on it and moaned at Pyrrha’s tongue stimulating her sensitive nipples.

The hands began to rove over her once more. The torture was far worse than the tickling, especially because of how Blake avoided ever touching her sensitive spots, and how Kali would rub her thighs but never her sex. Yang’s underwear was wet with arousal and she wanted her own release.

When Blake’s finger circled Yang’s nipple but didn’t touch it, Yang’s patience broke.

“S-Stop it…”

“Hm?” Blake looked down. She’d been so focused on Ruby and Pyrrha. “What?”

“You’re teasing me,” Yang whined. “Stop it.”

“What do you want us to do?”

“I want you to touch me.” Yang arched her back and tried to push her chest up into Blake’s hand, but the faunus simply pulled away. Yang moaned in frustration. “Come on,” she pleaded. “Don’t leave me hanging.”

“We can’t,” Blake said.

Yang’s world shattered. “W-What?”

“Well, it would be sexual assault to do that to you. If you were our pet, it would be different…”

Angry and frustrated, Yang scowled at them. Her face was flushed and her eyes needy, but she shook her head either way. “No. I’m not going to accept being a pet! I didn’t before and you still fucked me.”

“Yes. Because I thought you were fine with it. Like Ruby.”

“D-Don’t give me that.” Yang panted, pushing her hips up to try and get Kali to touch her. Even Kali refused, and Yang groaned. “Y-You’re just doing this – ah – to be cruel. This is a challenge to you. I don’t want to play this stupid game.”

“Then don’t.” Kali said. Signalling Blake, she stood, Blake doing the same. Between them, they sat Yang down on the sofa on her own so that she had her back to the seat rest. Unwrapping her legs and arms, Kali adjusted the ribbon and tied her down so that her arms were stuck on the armrest and her legs were pulled open.

Though her bra had been removed, she still wore her underwear, and now with her arms and legs bound, she couldn’t get them off. “What… What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Blake said. “We’re doing nothing.”

“You said you don’t want to play,” Kali said. “So, we’re going to go play with our pets, Pyrrha and Ruby. They’re such good girls and look so beautiful. You can watch and be grumpy.” Turning away, Kali reached for the sash holding her robes in place. “If you change your mind, you can let us know.”

Biting her lip to prevent another groan escaping her, Yang said, “I won’t.”

“Then everything is fine.” Kali and Blake approached the two girls still entwined on the bed, now with Pyrrha going down on Ruby, holding her legs apart and licking at her folds. Kali’s hand ran over Pyrrha’s back, alerting the two to the Belladonna’s presences. “Two pets for two faunus. A perfect fit. Yang can sit over there and look grumpy, hm?”

Pulling Pyrrha away from Ruby’s sex, Kali captured her lips in a passionate kiss, leaving Blake to slide under and replace Pyrrha in eating Ruby out. The younger girl cried out in pleasure and wrapped her stocking-clad legs around Blake’s shoulders.

Yang could only watch.

Watch as Ruby was dragged back to the edge of the bed and Blake cupped her cheek and kissed her passionately, positioning one of her pale legs over her shoulder as she lined herself up. Watch as Ruby’s lips glistened with her desire, parting around Blake’s cock with hungry ease. Watch as her sister let out a desperate gasp and wrapped her arms around Blake’s shoulders, drawing her in.

Watch and twitch, bound in place and unfulfilled.

Kali had positioned herself sitting down and Pyrrha standing. With a smile, she drew the girl down into her lap, forcing Pyrrha’s legs apart and reaching up under her gown. Pyrrha ground her hips down into Kali’s hands and leaned with one hand on the older woman’s shoulder, panting harshly as she was fingered.

It ended with a kiss. One that Pyrrha initiated, pushing Kali down flat on her back. Kali purred and let it happen, brushing her robes away to reveal her erect cock.

Despite her relative newness, Pyrrha was quick to brush her hair to one side and take it in her mouth, lavishing Kali’s rod with all her care and attention. What Pyrrha lacked in experience, she made up for with enthusiasm.

“Wonderful,” Kali moaned. “That’s it. Suck on the tip. Use your tongue. Don’t be afraid to nibble lightly. Ah – yes. Hm. Perfect~” Looking over, Kali addressed Blake. “How is your – ah – young wife, dear?”

“Amazing!” Blake panted, thrusting into Ruby and pushing her down into the mattress. “So beautiful. God, Ruby, you look so sexy dressed like this. Squirming under me. Your slutty little pussy wrapped around my cock.”

“B-Blaaake,” Ruby whined, red-faced. “Don’t say that! It’s embarrassing…”

“Oh God!” Blake’s thrusts picked up their pace. Ruby’s innocence had set her off again. “I’m going to fucking breed you, Ruby. I’m going to fill you up with my cum and make sure there’s no room inside to be embarrassed anymore. You’ll be so full you won’t even be able to move.”

“Ah! Ah! Ahn!”

“And what if I make you walk down the street with a collar on? Walk down the street naked, dripping my cum from your pussy.” Blake’s ass was moving in a frenzy, driving her in and out of the younger girl. “Would you like that, Ruby? Like being shown off as my little slutty pet?”

“Noooo…” Ruby covered her eyes. “Don’t do it…”

“Fuck!” Blake’s voice stretched. “C-Cumming!”

“Don’t fill me with cum and parade me like a dog!” Ruby wailed.

It was too much for Blake. Crying out, she pushed into Ruby as far as she could and unleashed a torrent of seed deep inside the girl. Drawing back with her upper body, she stared up at the ceiling and gasped, pulling Ruby’s hips down onto her and shooting ropes of semen into her cunt, filling her.

Ruby’s back arched on the bed, pale arms reaching up far above her head and fisting into the sheets behind her, into the discarded wedding gown that had once protected her modesty. Her legs, still in their stockings, had locked behind Blake’s ass, holding her in place.

On the other side of them, Kali bottomed out inside of Pyrrha and held her in place, the redhead’s eyes wide as saucers as she felt the older woman’s cum fill her for the first time. The shock mixed with euphoria and drove her over the edge. Pyrrha convulsed on Kali’s cock and fell back and would have fallen off entirely if not for Kali’s hands on the small of her back.

“Ahh! Ohhh! I-I feel it… It’s filling me.”

“And I feel you,” Kali said. “So tight and new. Blake, sweetie, you need to have a taste of this.”

“Don’t mind if I do,” Blake said, pulling out of Ruby’s sopping cunt. A little seed dribbled free. “Move over,” she said, taking Pyrrha from Kali and making the taller girl whimper at the sudden loss of pleasure. Blake pushed Pyrrha down so that she was on her hands and knees, face close to Ruby’s leaking sex. “Lick it up, Pyrrha,” Blake said. “Clean my other pet, your sister pet.”

_That’s my sister…_ Yang thought weakly.

Pyrrha didn’t think the same. Pressing her hands on either side of Ruby’s lips, she pulled the smaller girl’s passage open and then slowly ran her tongue from the bottom to the top, collecting the thick white sperm on her tongue and then swallowing it.

Ruby moaned in pleasure.

“Perfect.” Blake said, pushing her still-hard dick inside of Pyrrha from behind. “Ugh. You’re so tight, even with mom’s cum swimming around inside of you.” Blake gave a sudden thrust, causing some of said seed to squirt out of Pyrrha’s pussy.

“Mhmmmm!” Pyrrha moaned appreciatively and continued to lap at Ruby’s sex.

Kali sat nearby, playing with Ruby’s small breasts as the younger girl lay there, lost to the sensations and the afterglow of her own orgasm.

Meanwhile, Yang could only sit in place, body hot and twitching, her pussy spread wide open and her lips quivering, occasionally moving as if her cunt was breathing. Or trying to call out. Sweat ran down her body, trickling down her breasts and stomach, dipping into her bellybutton. Yang strained and tried to move her hands. Tried to close her legs. Tried to masturbate.

Nothing. The ribbons were too tight.

“Please…” Yang panted. “Please!”

“Please what?” Kali asked, pausing in her groping.

“Please have sex with me!” Yang begged, tears in her eyes. “I want it! Please!”

“I don’t know. You’ve been a very naughty girl…”

No. No, she hadn’t. Yang sobbed with desperate need. “I’ll be good! Please, just – just give me something. Anything.”

“What can we give you, Yang? You don’t want to be our pet.” Kali licked her lips. “Unless you’ve changed your mind~”

“N-No! I haven’t!”

“Then never mind.” Kali turned back to Ruby and captured the smaller girl’s lips with her own. Her fingers moved down to part Ruby’s pussy wider, allowing Pyrrha to get at all the juicy cum inside. Meanwhile, Blake came with another grunt, filling Pyrrha to the brim and folding over her back, biting the redhead’s neck.

“Mhm! Yes! Oh, I’m cumming inside you!”

“Mhmmmmmmm…” Pyrrha moaned, still eating Ruby out.

Yang’s head fell. “M-Mistress…”

Kali and Blake looked over immediately.

“What was that?” Kali asked. “We didn’t hear you…”

“M-Mistress,” Yang repeated, voice weak, body shaking. On fire. “Please, mistress, mistresses, please m-make me feel as good as they do.”

Sweeping her legs off the bed, Kali approached quickly and knelt between Yang’s legs, a hand on either knee, thumb gently rubbing Yang’s sensitive and desperate flesh. “Say what I want to hear, Yang. Say it and I’ll dive down on you right now.”

Need warred with pride.

As it ever had, Yang’s body won out.

“I’m your pet! Woof woof!” Yang barked, cheeks red. “Please take me as your pe-eeeee!” Yang’s eyes turned red as Kali slammed her mouth down on her pussy, suckling and lapping at her sex with wild and powerful strokes, pushing her tongue deep inside.

It was everything at once. Yang, drawn out and left hanging for so long, bucked and came instantly – squirting her excitement directly into Kali’s mouth. The older woman didn’t complain at all and instead brought a hand up to massage Yang’s clit, pushing it around with her thumb as her tongue explored deep inside of Yang’s passage.

The ribbons worked against her still. Yang howled form her spot on the sofa and tugged with both arms, desperate to do nothing more than grab Kali’s head and hold it there. Keep her licking. Unable to do so with her hands, Yang put her mouth to good work.

“Yes! Please! Don’t stop. Please don’t stop! I’m a pet! I’m your pet. Please keep making me feel good, mistress!”

“Out of the way,” Blake snapped, already behind her mother, cock in hand. It was rock hard.

Yang’s eyes locked onto it. She licked her lips.

“Move!” Blake said again, already pushing her mother aside. “I’m claiming her. Right now. I want to fuck her until she cums all over my cock.”

Yang’s hips bucked and she whined through clenched teeth.

Kali moved aside quickly, though not far enough. She landed on the sofa beside Yang, caught her head with both hands and dragged her into a scorching kiss. Kali’s hands were everywhere; on her face, her neck, her breasts, her stomach. They had minds of their own while Yang had none, lost in the sensation of Kali’s tongue playing against her own.

At least until Blake entered her.

It came as a surprise – Yang unable to see what was happening. One moment, there was a finger rubbing up her slit and then Blake’s wonderful length was sinking into her. Her fleshy barbs dragging on Yang’s walls like a hundred little nodules rubbing her insides at once. Yang moaned into Kali’s mouth.

“You’re my favourite,” Blake said, squeezing Yang’s tits and thrusting into her. “Ruby is innocent and Pyrrha tries her hardest, but you’re so hot and tight around me. It’s like you’re trying to swallow me inside of you. Even if you say you don’t like it, even if you lie, your body doesn’t.” Blake gasped and picked up her pace. “Your body tells me how much it wants it.”

Leaning forward, Blake pushed all her weight into Yang, fucking her while she was still strapped to the sofa and barely able to move. The onslaught was intense. Yang couldn’t do anything. Couldn’t move, couldn’t reciprocate and couldn’t even close her legs around Blake. The ribbons held her open, exposed, vulnerable.

Unable to move, Yang gave up and gave in to the feeling.

That was the end of her.

Screaming into Kali’s mouth, Yang’s muscles clamped down on Blake, her walls seizing Blake’s cock and refusing to let go.

“So tight!” Blake howled, thrusting one more time and bottoming out inside of Yang. “I’m going to cum! I’m going to breed you, Yang. I want you to be the first! I want you to be the first to carry my litter! Say you will! Say it!”

Yang tore her lips from Kali’s. “I’ll be the first! Make me pregnant!”

“Arghhhh! God, I love you Yang!”

“Ooooooooh!”

Yang sagged back as Blake came. She felt the hot torrent rush inside of her, and then Blake’s barbs snap out to hold her in place. Not painful, not at all. If anything, it was possessive. Yang moaned into the other girl’s breasts, face hot and body hotter. She longed to wrap her arms around the other girl and prevent her from letting any of that hot cum escape.

Luckily, it wasn’t necessary. Blake pushed in even harder, holding onto her, refusing to let any of her breeding go to waste. “Mine,” Blake hissed, biting her neck, twitching inside of her. “Mine!”

“Yours…” Yang replied tiredly. “Your… pet…”

“Mine…”

All the while, Kali rubbed Yang’s hair softly and leaned her head against her shoulder, smiling up at the sight of her daughter mating and breeding their golden-haired pet.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Utterly spent and covered in sweat, Yang leaned against Kali’s thigh. The older woman was annoyingly still able to sit and was running her fingers through Yang’s hair. The motion, so like what Summer used to do, brought both pleasure and pain to her. Her breath hitched.

Kali heard it. “Is something wrong?”

“Are we…” Yang bit her lip, hesitant and hating herself for sounding so weal in the first place. After her display, however, after she’d given up and exposed herself, there really was no pride left to have. “Is pets all we are to you?”

Kali looked stunned.

“Are we no better than animals to you? Pets to be toyed with whenever you wish?”

“Is that what you think?”

“I… I don’t know.”

Slowly, Kali lifted Yang up into her lap, leaning her head against Kali’s bosom. Kali tilted Yang’s head to the side, so that she could look at Ruby and Blake. Ruby was on her side with Blake curled up against her back, spooning against her with her arms wrapped around Ruby’s stomach. Though sweaty and flushed with colour, both girls wore wide and contented smiles.

“Does that look like nothing more than an animal to you?”

“No…”

“Do you believe Blake would ever carry through with her threat to parade Ruby through the streets naked?”

“No,” Yang admitted.

“Precisely. It was just a game… a little teasing. Ruby understood that and played along.” Kali giggled. “And what about me? Do you believe that I would sleep with animals?”

“I… I don’t know …”

Kali giggled. “I’m kinky, dear, but not that kinky.” Softly, Kali began to stroke her hair again. “You will never be mere animals or pets to us, dear, and I apologise if it ever felt that way. You may be in service to us, in a fashion, and some may refer to you as pets. Some faunus may even treat humans as nothing more than pets. With myself, though…” Kali flushed guiltily. “It was always just a game.”

“A fetish…?”

“I _am_ quite the fetishist,” Kali admitted.

“Yeah. I think _everyone_ knows that…”

“Cheeky.” Kali touched Yang’s nose and giggled. Kali looked sorrowful, though. “I thought all your complaints before were a challenge. I thought you _wanted_ us to try and tease you. I thought you were teasing _us_.”

Yang lay there, stunned. She looked for the lie in Kali’s expression but couldn’t find it. Genuine contrition and sorrow. Kali meant every word. All the time, all this time, and it was Ruby who had the right of it. Ruby who had seen the truth where Yang’s own cynicism worked against her.

“W-What are we then? What are we to you…?”

“When I look to you and Ruby, or even Pyrrha, I don’t see pets. I see lovers. Members of our family. Not related, thankfully, but as close to me as Blake or Ghira are.” Leaning down, Kali planted a kiss on Yang’s forehead. “I’m sorry if I never made that clear to you.”

There was no helping it. A little tear dripped from her eye.

“I’m sorry.” Kali said, aghast. “It was foolish an-”

“No.” Yang interrupted her, shaking her head. “I was just… I had a mother once. Two. One died to the Grimm a long time ago. The other…” Yang grimaced. “She didn’t want me. She left me and my father. Just… abandoned us. Never came back.”

“Horrendous.” Kali hugged her close. “Though I would never seek to take your mother’s place, the good one, I hope you can come to see me as close to that in time. I hope I can fill that role in your life.”

Yang closed her eyes. “Yeah. Maybe…”

Something was pushed against her lips and Yang’s eyes snapped open. It was Kali’s nipple, the woman holding it to Yang’s mouth with an innocent smile. Breastfeeding, really? Yang had played with Kali’s breasts enough to know the woman wasn’t lactating, and if this was her way of trying to be a mother to her, it was a ridiculous one.

But…

Yang could see the guilty desire in Kali’s eyes.

This wasn’t about embarrassing her, nor about trying to replace Summer. Like Ruby had realised before, and that Yang had been too stubborn to realise, it was just another kink. Just another game between consenting adults.

Yang rolled her eyes and took the nipple into her mouth, sucking harshly on it.

“Ah!” Kali’s head fell back. “Mhm. That’s so good, sweetie. Suck mommy dry.”

_You’re so messed up,_ Yang thought, sucking and nibbling on the teat. _But… I guess it’s not in such a bad way._ Leaning back, Yang closed her eyes and let Kali play with her hair, running her fingers over Yang’s head as she breastfed the younger girl.

Yang didn’t even complain when Kali pulled her further into her lap and hugged her to her bountiful bosom. Why would she?

It was nice to be wanted.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. A Friend in Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a friend in need visits Blake for help, things get a little more complicated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned and made possible by XenotheWise135

 

 

* * *

 

 

Blake groaned and held onto Ruby’s hips as the girl bucked on top of her. Ruby was sat on her lap while Blake sat on a chair, her back to Blake’s breasts and her arms over her head, on Blake’s shoulders. In front of them both, knelt between their legs, Yang gently licked at the point where Blake and Ruby connected, lapping up the length of Blake’s shaft and flicking Ruby’s clit with her tongue.

It drove them wild.

“Ah! Oh! Ah! Blake. Mhm. Y-Yang!” Ruby gasped and panted, still so shy in personality and yet so different in bed. Ruby’s pussy hungrily gripped her cock and the younger girl’s head fell back, her lips seeking out Blake’s with a needy whine.

Blake rewarded her with all her passion, kissing her furiously as her pace picked up.

Yang closed her mouth on Blake’s balls.

“Argh! I’m close, Ruby! So close!”

“M-Me too!”

The door slammed open. “Blake, I need you for something,” Kali said.

It was like a bucket of ice-cold water. Yang turned around curiously, leaving Blake’s balls and shaft without her wonderful tongue, and even Ruby paused in her motions. Blake tried to keep going, bobbing the young girl up and down on her shaft, but the moment was lost. At least for now.

“Can’t it wait?” Blake asked, frustration peaking. “Just ten minutes?”

“I’m afraid not, dear. It’s one of your friends. She needs your help and sounds rather desperate. I didn’t want to make her wait.” Kali stepped to the side, revealing Pyrrha – though she obviously wasn’t the friend in question. “She’s in your room. Do go look after her.”

Groaning, Blake pressed her forehead against Ruby’s back. So close and yet so far. “It’s not Ilia again, is it?”

“No, dear. It’s Velvet.”

Velvet? What could she want? Not to try and convince Blake to give up the pleasures of humans and go on some anti-human rampage, that was for sure. In that regard, she was better than Ilia. In fact, Velvet was one of the gentlest people she knew.

Apart from Ruby.

“Alright.” Velvet wouldn’t have come if it wasn’t important, and Kali wouldn’t have interrupted her if it didn’t sound serious. “Sorry, Ruby. And thanks Yang. Later?”

Yang wiped a hand over her lips. “Sure.”

“I’ll keep them company~” Kali said, sliding into the room.

_Great. So I do all the foreplay and mom reaps the regards. Typical._

Blake left before they could get started, not fully trusting her patience to hold if Kali started going at it. Pyrrha offered her a spare pair of pants as she left the room and Blake gave her a quick kiss. “Thanks, Pyrrha. Upstairs?”

“Mhm. In your room.”

“Kay. Thanks.” Blake slapped Pyrrha’s ass and jogged upstairs.

Velvet was waiting in her room as promised. She was a rabbit faunus with long brown hair, a cute face and two long, rabbit ears atop her head. Gentle and polite to a fault, Velvet was literally stood in the middle of her room, not touching anything without permission despite that Blake would have been fine with it.

“Hey Velvet. What’s- whoah!” Blake froze, noticing just how red Velvet’s face was, and how laboured her breathing seemed. “Are you okay? Do you need to sit down?”

“I… hah… Ungh.” Velvet shook her head. “B-Blake. We’re friends… right?”

“Of course. What’s wrong?”

“M-My heat…”

Oh shit. Velvet had all the signs now that she looked for them. It was obviously far worse than her heat had been too, and Blake had hated every second of that. Well, except the seconds inside of Yang or Ruby, but those hardly counted.

“Do you need me to take you to the Heat House?”

“N-No. I can’t… I tried.” Velvet shuddered. “I just can’t do it. T-There’s too many people.” Velvet’s face somehow became even redder; a mix of embarrassment and heat rising in one. “I got to the picking stage once, b-but the girls – hah – they were all looking at me.”

“You ran?”

Velvet nodded pathetically.

“I could go with you,” Blake offered. “Moral support.”

“I was hoping you could help me a different way…” Velvet rubbed her ears nervously. “I heard you got some pets. I was… I was hoping… that maybe you’d, maybe let me use them? It would be easier for me if it was people I knew. Not everyone in Menagerie knowing…”

“You want me to let you use Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby?”

Velvet nodded.

“Well, I mean… that’s their choice first. They’re not slaves here. I can ask them, and they might help, but I’m not going to force them.” Blake waited for Velvet to protest, but she nodded instead. This wasn’t Ilia, she reminded herself. Velvet wasn’t like most faunus. “And if I do this, I want something back for it. The Heat House isn’t free.”

“I can pay.”

“I want something else. We’ll talk about it after, okay? Let’s just say you owe me a favour.”

Velvet’s eyes narrowed. “C-Can I reserve the right to refuse…? If it’s bad?”

“Course. I won’t force you to do anything you’re not comfortable with.”

“Then yes.” Velvet looked all too relieved. “I need this…”

“I can tell.”

 

* * *

 

 

It didn’t take long to introduce Velvet to the girls, or for Velvet’s problem to become apparent. Yang and Ruby had worked in the Heat House and knew how to tell when a faunus was in heat. Pyrrha wasn’t so experienced but followed her more experienced sister-pet’s cues and knelt with her, listening to Kali explain.

“Heat is different for many faunus. You’ve seen it in Blake and that was somewhere in the middle of the pack for us. It’s easier to handle as one gets older, more experienced or just less virile. Some, however, have a heat so bad it can physically hurt.”

“Is it hurting Miss Velvet?” Ruby asked.

“N-No.” Velvet said. It was obviously a lie. At Blake’s insistence, the girl’s walls fell, along with her ears. “Yes,” she rasped, and now they could all hear the desperate need in her voice. “I… I’ve never been like this before. It’s the worst thing I’ve ever felt. M-My body is hot. My skin itches. And my… my…”

“Your cock,” Kali said.

“That…” Velvet flushed and covered the noticeable bulge in her pants. Another futa. “I-It hurts.”

“Velvet came here to ask for help,” Blake explained. “Not sure if you’ve noticed but she’s pretty shy and can’t handle the Heat House on her own.”

“I think we all noticed,” Yang quipped.

Velvet looked even more mortified.

“It’s your choice to help or not. You’re not slaves to us and Velvet isn’t what you signed up for. She might be worse than I was the first time.” Blake’s warning was delivered in a serious tone. “Kali and I will be here to make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone, but Yang probably remembers how uncontrollable I was.”

“It was rough, but not exactly painful.” Yang shrugged. “More surprising than anything.”

“Velvet might be rougher.”

“Y-You don’t _have_ to do this,” Velvet said weakly. “I can… If you don’t want, I can find another way…”

“And meanwhile, you’ll be in agony,” Yang said flatly.

Velvet looked ashamed.

“We have to help her!” Ruby said. “I want to help!”

“I’m game,” Pyrrha added. “Kali and Blake have been kind to us, and I trust them. If I was in that much pain, I’d like to think someone would help me.”

“Sheesh…” Yang rolled her eyes. “Fine, fine, I’ll help. At least she’s politer than you two ever were.” Yang’s teasing earned a giggle from Kali and a snort from Blake. “How are we doing this, then? Just me, or…?”

“Velvet is a rabbit faunus. She might be… a little much for one person.” Kali moved over to Velvet’s side and opened her belt buckle. Velvet looked adorably shy, trying to move away, but Kali held her still. “Come now, dear. Who do you expect to hide this from if you want to sleep with our darling pets? We’re all friends here.”

The moment the fly and zipper were undone, the _biggest_ dick Yang had ever seen popped out, forcing Velvet’s trousers down through the sheer force of its appearance. Easily a foot in length and thicker than Blake’s by a magnitude of two, it was an absolute destroyer. Yang felt intimidated just looking at it.

Ruby shrank back.

“I-I’m sorry,” Velvet said, covering her face. “I’m a freak…”

“N-No.” Yang felt bad for even reacting. “I mean, it’s big. I was just surprised.” Sparing a look for Ruby and Pyrrha and seeing how afraid they were, Yang stepped forward. “I’m the most experienced here. Let me get her started. I might be able to handle her on my own.”

“I’ll get Ruby and Pyrrha wet just in case,” Blake said, gesturing for the two to come to the bed with her. “If you’re not enough, I don’t think either of them wants to take _that_ dry.”

“Yeah, no kidding.” Yang nodded her thanks to Blake. Sliding forward, Yang brought herself to a kneeling position in front of Velvet. The huge cock brushed past her hair, intimidatingly large once it was so close-up.

_At least she isn’t being forceful about it,_ Yang thought, taking the thing in hand. Velvet bucked and the huge rod spasmed, but she didn’t make any move to force Yang or take advantage. If anything, she looked even more nervous than Ruby did. _She’s kinda cute, really. I guess this won’t be so bad. She’s more afraid of me than I am of her._

“Relax,” Yang said. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

“Sorry…”

“And don’t apologise so much,” Kali chastised. “Yang is doing this of her own free will, and you have a biological condition that _every_ faunus has. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Yeah.” Yang rubbed the cock with one hand, then added another when it wasn’t enough. Damn, she was big. “You asked us for help and I’m helping. Don’t worry so much.” Seeing the faunus nod nervously, Yang smiled and kissed the edge of the shaft. “Just relax and let me handle everything, okay? Just focus on feeling good.”

“O-Okay. T-Thank you for this. Really…”

Cute, shy and polite.

Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

The moment Yang slipped the head inside her mouth, she was proven wrong.

Velvet broke out of Kali’s loose grip immediately and clamped her hands down on either side of Yang’s head, gripping her hair. Yang only had a moment to make a sound of confusion before she was _choking_ on a cock that touched the back of her throat. Arms flailing, she tried to push out as Velvet face-fucked her rampantly, slamming her cock into her mouth and slapping her balls against Yang’s chin.

“Mhmm! Mhmmmmmm!” Yang slapped on Velvet’s thigh, trying to tell her she couldn’t breathe.

“Ah! Ah!” Velvet’s dick twitched.

Yang’s eyes widened. Already!?

“ARGHHHHH!”

The cock in her mouth erupted.

It was like a volcano. Yang’s mouth was full before she could even think and she swallowed not out of choice, but because more came, forcing it down her throat. She choked and gagged, then swallowed what she could and tried to breathe though her nose, only to find that more and more cum was on the menu. Velvet kept cumming.

She still hadn’t stopped.

“Off!” Kali snapped, yanking Velvet back.

The cock fell free, but continued to shoot its load, splashing cum all across Yang’s face as she hacked and coughed sperm out of her mouth. Bent double, Yang held her stomach and groaned past the impromptu meal that had been forced down her.

“Are you okay, Yang?” Kali asked.

“B-Been better… ack… w-what the fuck, Velvet?”

“Ah! Hah! Ungh!” Velvet strained against Kali’s hold, thrusting her hips forward as if to claim her again. Gone was the shy and nervous girl and in her place stood a berserker. “Aghhhh!” Velvet groaned, struggling to break free. To break free and breed. Her cock twitched and shot _another_ load at Yang, which splashed on her breasts. “Ahhhh!”

“I’m not going to be able to hold her!” Kali warned. “Yang, please…”

“R-Right.” The sight before her was intimidating, but Yang had seen faunus trapped in deep heat. She’d dealt with it before, even if most guys weren’t nearly this big. Velvet’s balls looked painfully large, speaking of an over-inflated sperm production.

It had to go, or the girl was going to go nuts. Possibly on Ruby.

It was up to her to temper Velvet. Temper her like she had Blake in the hot tub.

Turning, Yang adopted a position on all fours, one leg a little further back than the other and her hands on the floor. Looking back behind her at Velvet’s hungry eyes, Yang saw that they were locked on her pussy. Slipping a finger into her mouth, Yang wet it and then ran it up her slit, giving herself what lubrication she could. It was going to be hard taking all that inside her.

_Better me than Ruby._

“I’m ready. Let her go.”

The moment did, Velvet blurred forward. Yang’s arms bucked as the girl slammed into her back, mounting and collapsing over her, burying her face in Yang’s hair and humping her wildly. Yang struggled to stay on her hands and knees under the onslaught.

Velvet had no reason or rationale to her fucking. It was wild and animalistic. She didn’t have the patience or mind to line herself up and instead thrust wildly, poking her cock into Yang’s thigh, her ass and then running it up between her ass cheeks. It even brushed over her pubic mount and against her thigh. Somehow thinking that the target, Velvet began to hump her, rubbing her dick between Yang’s thigh and her pelvis and panting harshly.

“I think she needs a little help,” Kali said, kneeling beside her.

Yang grunted in agreement, too busy trying to deal with Velvet’s rough thrusts to do anything about it herself. If she moved a hand back, she was going to be knocked over. Velvet wasn’t even using her own hands to keep them supported. They were locked around Yang’s stomach as she thrust away, hitting every part of her except for where she was supposed to.

Kali reached a hand underneath with a smile and took Velvet’s huge cock in hand. The girl hissed and bucked into Kali’s hand and, looking back between her arms, Yang could see that Velvet was already cumming. That small stimulation alone was enough to get her going.

“Not on me, silly,” Kali said, pushing Velvet back a little and lining her up.

Yang felt the tip push against her folds.

Sensing it, Velvet began to buck even harder, straining against Kali’s hand to get into the warm and tight passage. The faunus bit down on Yang’s shoulder, whining through her teeth as she tried so hard to fuck her.

“here you go, dear~” Kali crooned.

And let go.

Velvet’s cock slammed into her.

Yang’s mouth opened in a silent scream, the words blown out of her along with her breath. Her entire body rocked forward under the force of it as the giant thing stretched her insides and pierced so deep, she thought it might be in her womb.

Velvet gave her no time to get used to it. Finally inside and finally experiencing it, Velvet cried out in bliss and began to hump her with reckless abandon. Her hands shifted lower, clamping down around Yang’s hips so that she couldn’t escape. Velvet bucked and fucked with all her strength, thrusting in with no rhythm whatsoever and the simple _need_ to release her seed deep into the cunt around her.

It was like a wild animal. Like a dog. No care, no intent, just wild fucking.

“Ah! Ah! Oh God! Ah! S-Slow down!” Yang’s head fell forward, and her arms gave way. She fell hard, breasts pressing against the floor. Velvet rode her down without a care, her upper body latched onto Yang’s back while her lower body went at it like a jackhammer. “Ah! Ah! Un! T-Too much. Oh!”

“Un! Un! Un!” Velvet grunted and kept fucking her.

It was too much, too fast and too hard. Yang’s entire body was covered in sweat and her legs had gone numb. They were only being kept up by Velvet holding onto her, and by Kali holding a hand on her stomach and back, supporting her. Yang could feel the older woman’s hand – and also feel how her skin bulged there as Velvet’s dick thrust into her.

“A faunus in deep heat has no control over their actions,” Kali said, so casually that she might as well have been discussing the weather. “All they know is the need to breed and they give in to their base desires. Pleasure isn’t important. Only breeding.”

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Yang shook her head, tossing sweat left and right. “S-Slow her down!”

“She won’t listen to anyone, Yang, and if I tried, she’d only go faster, trying to impregnate you before someone could pull her off.” Kali kissed Yang’s cheek. “Stay strong, dear. I think she’s about to cum.”

Yang knew. She could feel it.

Velvet’s cock was _bulging_ inside of her. Expanding. The girl’s violent thrusts got faster, harder and deeper. With a bestial roar, Velvet locked her hands around Yang’s hips and came in a torrent of cum.

It was so hot and thick, so violent that Yang felt it splash against her walls and fill her completely. Her head shot up, eyes wide and mouth locked open. So much. Too much. Yang could feel her stomach expand under the force of it all.

And it was so hot.

Burning hot.

“Ahhhhh!” Yang wailed, clamping down on Velvet’s shaft.

What a mistake. Her own orgasm caused her body to contract, which was hard enough around such a monster cock, but made all the harder for how much cum Velvet was pumping into her. There was suddenly no room for it and sperm _spurted_ from Yang’s pussy and onto Velvet’s legs, spraying out around Velvet’s thick cock like water from a hose with the top plugged.

Yang squealed and convulsed at the sensation. Her legs locked together, squeezing Velvet’s dick harder and making yet more semen gush out. Her tongue stuck out from her lips, tasting the air as her eyes rolled back into her skull.

The last thing she remembered was Velvet pushing into her one more time and unleashing a final gush of hot seed. A final deluge she couldn’t handle. It forced Velvet out through sheer pressure alone, and Yang collapsed onto her side, clutching her stomach.

Cum gushed out of her, spilling across the floor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Much like what happened with Blake, Velvet snapped out of her heat a little on her release and looked positively horrified. “Oh my God, I didn’t mean-”

“It’s okay, dear,” Kali said, holding her shoulders. “Yang is made of stern stuff, and this will hardly be the first time she’s been fucked unconscious. She’ll be fine. How are you? Was it enough?” Even as she said it, Kali knew it wouldn’t be. Velvet was still so hard and almost inflamed.

“It’s enough,” she said, trying to hide it.

“Now, now, try and do this halfway and you’ll only make it worse. Is Pyrrha ready, sweetheart?”

Blake brought her head up from between Pyrrha’s legs and made a thumbs-up sign for them. Ruby, meanwhile, was sat on Pyrrha’s face, biting down on her fist as the redhead licked at her folds from below. The sight alone was enough to have Velvet panting.

“Try to take it a little slower this time if you can,” Kali whispered, leading Velvet over. “You’ll enjoy it more if you’re not trying to bring an orgasm as soon as physically possible. And I’m sure Pyrrha will appreciate that, too.”

Velvet nodded nervously, half hiding her face from Pyrrha despite their respective positions.

Kali took Ruby to the other bed and threw her down, pushing her hair back and spreading her legs, leaving Blake to help her friend this time. Slipping behind Velvet, Blake took her shoulders and pushed her towards Pyrrha, who opened her legs for the rabbit faunus.

“I-I won’t be as rough as I was,” Velvet whispered. “I didn’t mean to be that bad…”

Pyrrha smiled, though there was no hiding her nervousness. Velvet’s girth wasn’t something to be taken easily. “As long as you try…” she said.

“I’ll be here this time,” Blake added. “Pyrrha and Ruby are less experienced, so I’ll pull you off if I need to. Pyrrha, if it gets too much just say something.”

“Okay.”

Pushing Velvet forward, Blake reached around and grabbed the girl’s penis, making Velvet hiss through her teeth. Her ears perked up straight. “Stay calm,” Blake teased, drawing Velvet forward by her cock. Slowly, gently, it was placed against Pyrrha’s wet sex.

In turn, Pyrrha brought her legs closed around Velvet’s waist, preparing herself for the moment of penetration.

“Slow,” Blake said, pushing Velvet forward by her hips. The huge cock slid in an inch, Pyrrha’s lips moulding around it, her walls stretching, but not painfully. “That’s it. Take it slow and steady. Is that okay, Velvet?”

“Mhm!” Velvet nodded quickly, breathing harshly through gritted teeth. “I-I can hold it. I won’t f-fall for it again. I swear.”

“First time in heat is the worst. I was no better.”

Velvet groaned in unison with Pyrrha as she sank into the girl. Pyrrha shuffled on the bed, trying to find a comfortable spot as the full length of Velvet, far bigger than Blake, became apparent. The thick head pushed deeper than anyone had before, and it showed in the sweat that beaded on Pyrrha’s brow. Grunting, she moved her hips and took several deep breaths, relaxing her muscles as it slid into and filled her.

Eventually, Velvet’s balls pressed against her sex. The rabbit faunus slumped forward as Blake let go, but, unlike the last time, didn’t begin to rut like a wild animal. Instead, she took several deep breaths and savoured the feeling. Her hands pressed down on either side of Pyrrha’s face, but it seemed like she didn’t know what to do. Her cheeks were bright red.

“You can kiss her if you like,” Blake said. “I’m sure Pyrrha won’t mind.”

“Is…” Velvet looked to Pyrrha. “Is it okay…?”

In answer, Pyrrha cupped the shy girl’s cheeks and drew her down, pressing their lips together and sliding her tongue inside. While not experienced in the art, Pyrrha’s talent in picking up things showed, and she’d had a keen teacher in Kali. Velvet soon turned to putty in her hands and fell against her more heavily, their breasts colliding and their nipples brushing against one another.

Velvet made an unhappy sound at the hand Blake kept on her butt, keeping her pushed deep into Pyrrha and unable to move, unable to thrust her hips.

Past Velvet’s face, Pyrrha watched as Blake licked her lips and pulled down her own pants.

Velvet never saw it coming – though she clearly felt when Blake’s cock pushed against her own folds, just above her large balls. The girl’s head shot up, torn from Pyrrha’s as she looked back. “Blake!?”

“Hey. I told you I wanted something in return,” Blake said.

“B-But you said I could refuse. You said you wouldn’t force anything…”

“And I’m not.” True to her word, Blake didn’t push in or claim her. She remained perfectly still, stood with her hands on her hips. The only problem was the hard penis pressed firmly against Velvet’s entrance. “I won’t move from this spot. I won’t even try anything. It’s all you, Velvet.”

Blake removed the hand holding Velvet in place.

It was a sign to start moving. Eager and desperate, yet more in control than she had been before, Velvet slowly pulled back, ready to thrust into Pyrrha properly.

As she did, Blake’s dick pushed into her jut a fraction of an inch.

Velvet froze. “Blake…”

“I’m just standing here.”

“Y-You’re behind me.” Velvet panted and hung her head, hair falling across Pyrrha’s breasts. “P-Please move. I want to… I need to be able to move.”

“And you can. Do whatever you want.”

Velvet whined and pushed back into Pyrrha. It wasn’t much, less than an inch, but the feeling of Pyrrha’s sex holding onto and squeezing her was still divine. Pulling back again, Velvet tried to begin thrusting, but could only go back a tiny bit before she pushed into Blake. She tried anyway, fucking Pyrrha in shallow thrusts barely an inch long.

It was enough to feel good, but not enough to get off.

If she tried to move back further to get a proper thrust, she was going to impale herself on Blake. Every inch would be an inch of her cock sliding inside of her, the motion of her fucking Pyrrha the drawing out, repeated over and over so long as Blake stood there.

Velvet couldn’t even move Blake herself, since she felt paralysed by Pyrrha’s body. The thought of _not_ fucking this angel underneath her was too much to bare. Groaning and clenching her eyes shut, Velvet began to fuck Pyrrha with weak little slaps.

Blake stood patiently behind her, watching the display with a wide smile.

It was never going to last.

Something within Velvet gave way. Or her heat became too strong. Whatever the case, Velvet took a deep breath and pushed back a little further, drawing another inch out of Pyrrha and pushing Blake’s cock an inch deeper into her.

“Hmmm!” Velvet panted and took a second to get used to the intrusion, to Blake’s penis stretching her passage. Only about two inches in total, but enough to be felt.

It was enough, hopefully.

Velvet plunged back into Pyrrha.

“Ah!” Pyrrha’s head fell back.

More. Velvet needed to hear more of that. Body shaking, she pushed back again – and once more accepted Blake’s penis just a little deeper, her muscles squeezing down on her as she did. Three inches this time, and then three inches into Pyrrha’s warm snatch.

“Ah! An!” Pyrrha moaned appreciatively and kissed Velvet’s neck, nipping on her skin.

Velvet groaned and felt her arms shake. “Blake, please!” she whined. “I didn’t agree to this!”

“And I didn’t agree to let Yang be treated like that. You promised to be gentle with them.” Reaching down, Blake slapped Velvet’s ass. “Consider this a punishment. I’m staying here. If you want to fuck Pyrrha properly, you’ll have to decide how much you want it. How much you’re willing to give up.”

Whining through gritted teeth, Velvet shook her head and tried to fight it. The desire. The need. It was a hopeless battle, however. Heat aside, Pyrrha was too soft and too welcoming beneath her, squeezing her dick with her hot sex and laying even hotter kisses across Velvet’s neck and the underside of her chin.

With a desperate cry, Velvet slammed back and _impaled_ herself on Blake’s dock.

“Ungh!” Blake grunted at the sudden sensation and gripped onto Velvet’s hips. “That’s it.” She took a step back, accounting for Velvet’s added length, letting Velvet draw so far out of Pyrrha that her tip almost slipped free.

Almost.

Velvet was frozen. It was the first time anyone had been inside of her. A part of her wanted to pause and get used to the feeling, acclimatise to it.

That part of her was currently trapped in heat.

With a moan, she _dragged_ herself slowly off Blake’s cock, all the while pushing her own back into Pyrrha’s tight body. All twelve inches, one inch at a time, with a torturous lack of haste. Not this time, the frantic fucking she’d thrown at Yang. This time, Velvet swore to stay in control.

At least… she tried.

No sooner had she bottomed out in Pyrrha than her hips were drawing back, an almost automatic motion. Blake’s dick slid into her easily, Velvet stretching herself on it until she’d drawn back entirely, then slammed back into Pyrrha again.

“Ah!”

“Uhh!”

Pyrrha and Velvet’s moans came in unison, interspersed with Blake’s when Velvet would draw out. It was slow at first, but as Velvet got used to the feeling of Blake inside of her, she began to build up speed, fucking Pyrrha properly and fucking herself at the same time.

Every move forward dragged a moan from Pyrrha. Every move back dragged one from Velvet and Blake. It wasn’t so much Blake taking her as Velvet taking herself. Trapped between the two, it was all Velvet could do to bounce back and forth, in and out of Pyrrha, on and off of Blake.

Soon, the feeling built up inside of her.

Too much so.

“B-Blake,” she wheezed. “H-Harder.”

“Hm?” Blake slapped Velvet’s ass again. “What was that?”

“M-move. Move with me. Do me.” Velvet’s ears drooped and she wiggled her bum. “I want you to fuck me…”

Slapping Velvet’s ass, Blake grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

Drawing Velvet back so that she only had tip inside Pyrrha, Blake did the same on her end. Then, with a lick of her lips, she slammed her hips into Velvet’s ass, driving her dick deep inside and driving Velvet’s into Pyrrha in the same motion.

Both Velvet and Pyrrha cried out in pleasure.

Blake began to move harder, thrusting in time with Velvet, who added her own rhythm, gripped by need and the throes of heat as she both fucked Pyrrha and was fucked in turn by Blake. It wasn’t synchronous at all. Velvet would thrust and then pull back, meeting Blake as she thrust in. Then they’d drive into Pyrrha together, Velvet thrusting but Blake adding her own strength into the mix, pushing Velvet’s monster shaft deeper than ever.

Pyrrha writhed and moaned beneath them both, taking the onslaught of the two girls at once.

“God,” Blake panted, watching the two sweat and pant under her. “I’m fucking you as you fuck Pyrrha. How does that feel, Velvet? You like it?”

“Mhm! Yes! Harder!”

“And Pyrrha?”

“Ah! Ah! Oh! Oh God, it’s so big! A-Ahhh!”

_Take that as a yes,_ Blake thought, gripping onto Velvet’s soft cheeks and ploughing her as hard as she could. Watching her friend gasp and pant underneath her as she thrust into Pyrrha, her pet, was the most amazing thing. Watching Velvet’s shyness give way to unrelenting lust and need, to see her dominate another woman in the throes of it. Grinning, Blake plunged herself even deeper and held Velvet there, digging in her heels and preventing Blake from drawing out, from fully being able to breed Pyrrha.

Velvet whined piteously, like an animal denied its treat.

“You want to keep moving?”

“Y-Yes…”

“You want to cum in my little pet? Breed my Pyrrha…?”

“Yes!” Velvet moaned. “Yes, please. Let me move! Let me breed her, I beg you!”

“On one condition…”

Velvet panted and whined, her face red from exertion. “Y-You said _this_ was the condition…”

“No. I said I was standing behind you. _You’re_ the one who chose to push back onto me, and the one who begged me to start fucking you properly. If you want to continue with Pyrrha and Ruby, though. You need to agree to something more.”

She knew she had Velvet. The girl could barely move, let alone think. Blake could feel Velvet’s engorged balls against her own, and the rabbit faunus’ snatch was twitching wildly and gripping onto her, convulsing with pleasure and soaking her shaft with arousal.

“A-Anything,” Velvet whispered. “Anything.”

Leaning down, Blake bit onto Velvet’s long ear, making the girl squeal. Sliding down it and nibbling along the way, she whispered directly into Velvet’s ear.

“I want to breed you. I want you pregnant with my litter.”

“Nghhh!” Velvet buried her face in Pyrrha’s marvellous breasts. “Nooo…”

“It’s that or I pull you out of her right now. I’ve a perfectly good bathroom you can masturbate in.”

The thought of that seemed to fill Velvet with terror. The cold loneliness of her own hand, or just the loss of Pyrrha’s warm tightness. The girl shuddered under Blake, utterly captivated by her own penis, which was no doubt humming with pleasure. Biting her ear again, Blake licked inside of it.

“That’s my deal, Velvet. Take it or leave it.”

“I… I… B-But we’re not dating…”

“It’s not about dating.” Blake ground her hips forward, earning a tortured moan from the girl. “It’s about sex. Pure and simple. If you want to cum in her, and if you want to be able to come here _again_ and make use of them, you’ll agree to my terms.”

“I… I can come again?”

“If you’re being bred by me, you’ll have to. I won’t be so cruel as to leave your delicious cock unattended. Yang, Pyrrha, Ruby.” Blake bit again. “Or maybe you’d even like my mom?”

“Ah!” Velvet bucked.

“Oh. You like that?”

“N-No…”

“You want me to fuck you, while you’re buried deep inside my mother? Making her scream as you fill her with your thick, potent seed?”

“Ahhhh!” Velvet groaned.

“All you need to say is the magic words, Velvet.” Licking her again, Blake pumped into her three times in quick succession, giving her but a taste of what she might have. “Say it and I’ll let you fuck Pyrrha. I’ll let you breed her. And then… then I’ll toss you at Ruby.” Biting her ear again, Blake whispered. “Sweet sixteen and _so_ tight.”

Velvet trembled. “Do it…”

“Do what, Velvet? I want you to say it.”

“B-Breed me,” the girl whispered, bright red. “B-Breed me like one of your pets. Just so long as you let me breed them, too.”

Gritting her teeth, Blake brought their hips back. “Good girl.”

And then slammed them forward again. Over and over, Blake threw away any semblance of patience or purpose, slamming her cock into Velvet and Velvet’s into Pyrrha. The two girls howled with pleasure, Pyrrha all the more so when Velvet began to thrust again.

“I’m close!” Blake panted, bottoming out in Velvet. “Here it comes!”

Blake clenched her eyes shut as she came, pumping her hot cum into her best friend’s tight pussy. It didn’t stay still even if she did; Velvet couldn’t stop fucking Pyrrha, and that drove her back onto Blake’s twitching rod with every thrust, splashing her semen around inside and making her barbs rub against Velvet’s vagina, stimulating her even further.

For Velvet, it was an alien experience. Being filled. Feeling that heat flush up inside and fill her so perfectly, sealing around Blake’s cock buried deep inside of her. It was the final nail in her coffin, pushing her over the edge. Pushing her own hips into Pyrrha’s she drove the girl down and released a torrent of her own.

Pyrrha’s eyes snapped open and she screamed. “Ahhhhhhhhh!”

Velvet remained perfectly still as she came. Her arms holding her up over Pyrrha as her balls unleashed a deluge of seed deep into the lithe girl beneath her. Her cock, already huge by anyone’s standards, bulged inside of her as more and more cum was blasted into the girl. Not ropes, but a torrent of white seed.

Blake reached around to grip Velvet’s shaft, which was slowly being forced out of Pyrrha from the pressure alone. Holding it in place despite Pyrrha’s thrashing and protests, she marvelled at how she could _feel_ Velvet’s hot cum pumping through in the little vibrations against her fingertips. Every blast, every violent stream brushing against her fingers. It was like holding onto a pipe with cum rushing inside of it.

Pyrrha couldn’t hold. Eventually, Blake and Velvet couldn’t either. The huge cock popped out, followed by a deluge of semen. Velvet didn’t even stop cumming, and Blake aimed her cock with one hand, letting it all splash up onto Pyrrha’s stomach and her breasts, caking her. Pyrrha’s stomach visibly began to deflate as yet more came out.

“Ahhh. Ahhh!” Velvet shuddered against her, leaning back into Blake’s breasts as her hand rubbed Velvet’s shaft. “B-Blake, please. I need more.” Velvet panted. “T-The other. I want her. You promised.”

Ruby, who had been watching in shock and a little fear, sat up, pushing Kali’s head aside, which was busy working between her legs. “W-Wait, I can’t fit that!” the little girl cried. “I-It’s too much.”

“You said you’d help her,” Blake said.

“That was before I saw what she did to Yang and Pyrrha!”

“There’s no going back now,” Kali said, catching Ruby’s ankle when the girl tried to flee by crawling away. Yanking her back, Kali pushed Ruby’s head down so that her ass was pushed up into the air and laid a little kiss on it.

Ruby’s folds glistened with Kali’s saliva.

Velvet’s eyes fixed on it.

The cock in her hand still twitching, and not looking like it was about to go soft anytime soon, Blake manoeuvred Velvet off Pyrrha’s unconscious body and towards the bed where Ruby was knelt, trying desperately to escape from Kali’s gentle hold.

“You want it?” Blake whispered into Velvet’s ears.

“Yes.” Velvet’s vagina clamped down on Blake again, showing her excitement. “W-We had a deal, right? I can breed her? Properly? No interruptions?”

Sliding her dick out of Velvet’s pussy, Blake pushed her forward.

“She’s all yours~”

Velvet covered the distance and was up on the bed before Ruby or Kali could say a word. Pushing Kali aside, she took Ruby’s ass with both hands and rubbed gently on it, marvelling at the perfect shape, the smooth skin and the tempting slit that was just for her. Before, with Yang, she had been primal. With Pyrrha, desperate and shy, trying to fight off her heat.

Here, with Ruby, it was clear that Velvet had finally accepted what she was.

Finally come to terms with her heat. Her biological needs.

“You’re so pretty,” she whispered. “So perfect.”

Ruby swallowed nervously. “Thanks…?”

“No,” Velvet said, lining her still-hard cock up against Ruby’s folds and pushing them apart. “Thank you, Ruby.”

When Velvet pushed slowly inside, Ruby squealed. The length of Velvet’s girth couldn’t fit in the girl, several inches standing outside as her sex was plugged. That didn’t stop Velvet from enjoying her, however. Pyrrha’s juices still on her added to the lubrication as she filled Ruby.

It didn’t stop her thrusting away, either, dragging her twelve inches out and letting Ruby catch her breath, then sliding back in again, filling her anew. The cycle repeated, with Ruby gripping the sheets with both hands and her teeth, wailing into him.

Every thrust pushed Ruby forward. Every draw out had Ruby clamping down and refusing to let go, only for Velvet to fill her anew, moulding Ruby’s tight walls to her monstrous girth. Velvet leaned down and but on Ruby’s shoulder, marking her.

Aroused, Blake climbed up onto the bed where Pyrrha lay and pulled the girl onto her side. Unconscious as she was and with cum leaking from her, Pyrrha’s lips still presented little impediment to her softening shaft. In her sleep, Pyrrha sucked on it lightly.

“It’s nice to see, isn’t it?” Kali asked, coming over with Yang in tow, the beautiful blonde unconscious and carried bridal in Kali’s arms. “To see a young faunus finally accept who they are and move beyond it. To see them accept their flaws.”

“Mhm.” Blake licked her lips and watched as Velvet picked up her pace, finally breaking Ruby’s hold on the bedsheets and making her scream her orgasm. Her own cock hardened in Pyrrha’s mouth. She rubbed it against the girl’s tongue. “God yes. Is this what it was like with me?”

“A little. You resisted at first as well, hated your heat despite it being a natural part of your life. You were hurting. Perhaps not as much as Velvet, but still enough. Seeing you finally embrace it, finally release that pressure. It was like watching a child learn to ride a bike for the first time.”

With Ruby as the bike.

And Velvet was certainly an avid learner.

Despite having had two already, it was clear Velvet was approaching a fresh orgasm, pushing even deeper into Ruby and hilting herself at last, forcing those last few inches inside. The motion _tore_ Ruby up off the mattress and left her suspended in the air, impaled on Velvet’s shaft.

Wide eyed and with her mouth open in a silent scream, Ruby’s hands instinctively fell to her stomach, clutching the visible bulge there. Velvet’s length _bulged_ inside of her, expanding as it became clear she was about to cum.

Cum deep inside her.

Having seen what happened to Yang and Pyrrha, Ruby knew what to expect.

Or rather, she thought she did.

The reality was so much bigger.

Ruby could feel the seed being pumped into her as Velvet came, so hot and heavy and powerful. No mere trickle, no mere splash. It warmed her up from the inside and Ruby’s entire world became the creampie she was receiving. Her mouth fell open, releasing a long and guttural moan.

Blake had cum in her so many times, as had Kali, but no one – _no one_ – came like Velvet did.

It filled her so quickly and Ruby hung there, suspended. Every involuntary twitch of her legs caused her walls to clamp down, increasing the pressure and causing a little of Velvet’s seed to spill out from her vulva, squeezed around Velvet’s girth. The rush of air and cum as it spurted out only added to the pleasure.

“So much,” Ruby whispered, rubbing her stomach. “There’s so muuuuch!”

It shouldn’t have been possible to orgasm just from someone dumping their load into you – but Ruby did, the hot climax sending her spiralling over her own cliff. Her lips parted and she cried out, convulsing on Velvet’s thick shaft and pushing back into the girl, arching her back.

“Ahhhhhhhh! O-Ooooohhhh!”

Blake groaned at the sight and began to hump Pyrrha’s pretty mouth.

Her cum flooding into Ruby, Velvet lowered the girl down, pushing her face back down into the sticky sheers and brushing her hair aside, making sure she could breathe to the side. Ruby’s eyes were hazy but still open, little pleased whimpers and moans slipping from her just like the cum that dripped between her legs.

The bed sheets were well and truly ruined. Ruby and Velvet were sat on soaked sheets.

Half-expecting Velvet to finally pull out now that she was sated, Blake watched in surprise as she hunched over Ruby instead, hooking both arms over Ruby’s hips and pushing her nose and mouth down into the girl’s spine. Her ears lay flat over Ruby’s back and up her neck, pointed forward and against her skin.

“Oh dear, I didn’t expect this,” Kali said.

“What is it?”

“It looks like she’s entered a breeding fugue.”

“Meaning?”

“She’s going to remain locked with Ruby until her breeding is complete.” Kali explained. “She’ll stay there however long it takes, never releasing Ruby and fucking her whenever she has the strength. Whenever there is any semen left to give, Velvet will pump into her. It wouldn’t be wise to try and move them now.”

“However long…?” Blake’s eyes widened. Her cock twitched. “We’ve no idea if she’s ovulating. It could be _days_ until she does. Are you saying that-?”

“Velvet will remain locked within her for days, yes.”

Gods.

Velvet was going to stay like that, dick plunged into Ruby’s depths, waking up only to fuck her and then go back to sleep again, for potentially days. The only rest would be the sparse moments between sex. The only relief found when Velvet allowed her it. Ruby would need to be fed like that, given water, even bathed, all impaled on Velvet’s cock.

That…

That was hot.

“What do we do?” Blake asked, knowing what they _should_ , but hoping that Kali would suggest what she was hinting at. Blake’s penis stirred, growing and pushing against Pyrrha’s tongue. “Do we break them up?”

“No. We leave Velvet to breed her.”

“Ahhhh!” Blake groaned, expelling a fresh torrent of cum into Pyrrha’s waiting mouth. Rope after rope of cum splashed against the roof of her mouth and ran across her tongue, slithering down the unconscious girl’s throat.

Pyrrha swallowed in her sleep, taking it all down.

Kali smiled knowingly at her. “Something tells me you’re not as opposed to the idea as you’d like to think.”

“Maybe not.” Blake grinned and watched as Velvet awoke, hips jerking forward and head raising, pushing a moaning Ruby back down as she began to fuck her again, breaking out of her fugue for just a short burst of frantic mating, after which she would dump a fresh load into the girl and go back to sleep, holding Ruby in place.

Breeding her.

The image of little versions of Ruby with rabbit ears came to mind.

Better still, Velvet would be defenceless and unwilling to move when _she_ came in. Laying there so defenceless, pussy and ass on display for Blake to do with as she pleased. To enjoy as she wished. Maybe they’d make a race of it. See who could impregnate who first.

“Let’s get Yang and Pyrrha out of here and give them some peace,” Blake suggested, drawing out of Pyrrha and using some of the girl’s long, red hair to dry her wet shaft. “I’ve got a feeling Ruby would like to spend some quality time with Velvet.”

Carrying the two sleeping girls out, Blake looked back before she closed the door, seeing Velvet stir once again and begin to breed the younger girl. Ruby moaned under the onslaught, hands reaching out towards the door even as her body shook, buried in a puddle of the cum that kept gushing out of her body. Soon, they’d be swimming in it.

Ruby’s eyes met hers at the door, hazy, needy and filled with more primal pleasure than Blake had ever seen. Even so, Ruby stretched a hand out and whined plaintively, begging for assistance. To be freed from the thorough breeding.

“Goodnight, Ruby,” Blake whispered.

The door closed.  

 


	4. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Father's Day and the girls want to get a gift for Ghira to thank him for how kind he's been to them all.
> 
> Kali has an idea...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commissioned Chapter. Commissioner wished to remain anonymous.

 

* * *

 

 

“I don’t know what to get him.”

“So says every daughter ever on Father’s Day,” Kali remarked, stroking Yang’s hair as the blonde lay in her lap. Not naked or being forced onto Kali’s shaft for once, but simply enjoying having her hair played with.

“Just get him a mug with `best dad` on it or something,” Yang mumbled sleepily.

Blake coughed and looked away.

“Ghira has five of those already. Blake isn’t very original.”

“Y-Yeah, but he always acted like he appreciated it.”

“Of course he does. He loves you, as any father does their children. The reminder alone that you love him back is enough to fill him with joy. You could fetch him a dead pigeon and he’d love it.” Kali paused. “Don’t do that.”

“How idiotic do you think I am!?”

“Mmh. Dad was the same,” Yang said. “We didn’t have much. Worked in the mines before we were scouted for the Heat Houses. Dad died when we were still young, but nothing ever made him happier than just _hearing_ us say we loved him.”

Blake’s face fell. “Yang, I… I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. You didn’t do it.”

“Still, that our people did this…”

“You don’t get to take the blame for _all_ your people any more than I do for mine treating the faunus like shit in the first place and starting all this.”

“Wise words,” Kali said, leaning down to kiss Yang’s forehead. “And wiser words still to not dwell on the painful past. I’m sure your father would be happy you and Ruby are free from both the mines and the Heat House.”

“Hm. Yeah.” Yang’s smile grew. “He’d be happy to see this.”

“Not so much the sex,” Ruby piped up from where she watching TV.

“Yeah. Not that, but _this_ I think he would be cool with.” Yang yawned and sat up, gently pushing Kali’s hand away when it strayed for her pants. “I’m sleepy,” she protested as means for no sex. “But I think Dad would like you guys. Well, he’d be as frightened of your sex drive as anyone is.”

Kali grinned.

“But he’d like you, Ghira and Blake. You’ve accepted us more as family than slaves.”

“I’m glad.” Kali leaned back. “Does that mean you’ll be looking to get Ghira something as well?”

Yang and Blake paused. “Eh?”

“Well, you _did_ say you saw us as family, and I know Ghira treats the three of you like he does Blake. His day isn’t complete unless he gets a hug from you as well, which I know little Ruby likes~”

Ruby blushed. “He hugs nice.”

He did, Yang had to admit. Ghira was huge and strong yet always unfalteringly gentle with them. There was still a small part of her that shied away from male faunus after all they’d done to her, but Ghira just never sparked that same fear. The thought of him hurting her just felt stupid, like fearing a teddy bear.

But getting him a present for Father’s Day?

Well, it wasn’t _that_ out there, was it? He was the only male influence they had in their lives and he was as protective as any father should be.

“I… I was wanting to do something,” Pyrrha whispered. Her cheeks darkened a little. “I know he’s not our father, but he saved me from the arena and gave me a new life. More than that, he gave me a choice on what I wanted to do. It was the first time anyone ever let me make up my own mind.”

“It sounds like it could be fun,” Ruby said. “I love dad, but I think I love Ghira too. Is that wrong?”

“No,” Yang answered immediately. “No one’s replacing dad but that doesn’t mean you can’t love anyone else in the same way. I think he’d be happy knowing we have someone who’s willing to look after us.” And Ghira really did. “Ugh, fine. I’m in. I can’t exactly leave you two to do it and then not do it myself. I’d be the only one in the house not giving him a gift. I’d stand out like a sore thumb.”

“He would be heartbroken,” Kali agreed.

“Oi. I always said I’d do it! No reason to guilt trip me.”

Kali giggled.

“And now you’re on square one with me,” Blake said, kicking her mother’s feet for laughing at their misfortune. “Stuck not having any idea what to get him and with Father’s Day tomorrow. I guess we can all go shopping.”

“And come back with four mugs?” Yang asked sarcastically.

“Unless you have any better ideas.”

“I might have~” Kali teased.

Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha _and_ Blake all leaned back nervously.

“Oh come on, dears. I’m not _that_ bad. My idea is-”

“Sex,” the four girls said as one. “Your idea is sex.”

Kali pouted.

“You really are that obvious, mom,” Blake said. “And I can only assume you’re suggesting this because you’re thinking how the shoe will be on the other foot when Mother’s Day rolls around. Talk about self-serving.”

“I’m sure I have no idea what you mean.”

“I wouldn’t be against it if he wanted it,” Yang said. At Blake’s scandalised look, she shrugged. “Oh come on, it’s not like we really own anything or have any money.”

“I’d give you money,” Blake said, hurt that they thought she wouldn’t.

“Yeah, but it wouldn’t be _our_ gifts then. It’s be yours. Point is, we’d be stuck having to make something if we wanted to show him how much we care, and it’s not like I got a lot of crafts knowledge in the mines. But my body? That’s all mine and I can use that how I want.”

“B-But wouldn’t that be just like the Heat Houses!?”

“Not really. There’s a difference between me _willingly offering_ myself to him and someone buying me.”

“B-But…” Blake’s face was suffused with colour. “That’s my _dad_ you’re talking about having sex with!”

It was Ruby who replied, “Blake… We have sex with your mom all the time.”

“T-That’s… different?”

“It’s pointless to talk about it anyway,” Yang said. “He doesn’t want us like that. I don’t think he’s even interested. Not much of a gift if he doesn’t want it.”

“R-Right.” Blake looked relieved.

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that,” Kali teased.

“Eh!?” Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang said in unison.

“Ghira isn’t as infallible as you girls seem to think. He’s just a hopeless romantic.” She crooned to herself and cupped her hands before her chest. “He really thinks he has to be loyal to me and only me, but that’s not to say he’s completely uninterested in other women. I’ve seen him look at beautiful women just as I look at handsome men. It’s perfectly natural.” Kali winked. “I’ve seen him look at you girls too, when you’re not looking.”

Yang perked up. “Really?”

“Oh yes. Ghira doesn’t find you unattractive or uninteresting. He simply chooses not to push you, both because of his love for me, but also his love for you three. He doesn’t want to make any of you feel threatened. He wants you to know you can stay here for however long you want, and without having to bend over for it.”

“Which is ironic considering how often _you two_ bend us over…”

Kali shrugged innocently. “We can’t all be as perfect as my husband.”

Yang rolled her eyes. The two of them never even tried. “Fine. So you think he’d be interested? If we offered, I mean.”

 “I know he would. As long as it was _your_ decision.”

“Well, it’s _mine_. Can’t say for Ruby or Pyrrha.”

“I want to,” Pyrrha said, standing up. Her face was a little pink. “I… If Kali is okay with it, I mean. I… I want to show him how much he means to me and – and I _want_ to do this.”

“Hmm.” Kali smiled coyly at the taller girl. “I know you do, dear. I’ve seen the way _you_ look at Ghira too.” When Pyrrha stammered, Kali shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’m not upset. Quite the opposite. You always submitted to Blake and I so eagerly, but I’ve known since the moment I saw you that it was my husband you really wanted to take you to bed.”

Pyrrha didn’t deny it, even if she looked mortified to have it said out loud.

_I guess it makes sense she’d see him that way. It was Kali and Blake who took us from the Heat House, but Ghira was her saviour._

“I’m in,” Ruby said. “I won’t let Yang and Pyrrha do it all alone.”

“B-B-B-B-B-” Blake stammered, eyes wide. “But it’s my dad!”

“Come now,” Kali teased, taking the three girls in hand. “Let’s leave my daughter to decide what kind of mug she wants to buy her father.”

“I’m not buying him a stupid mug!”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The day dawned early for Ghira, whose instincts had him rousing the moment his wife slipped out of bed. Wary eyes snapped open, catching the delightful derriere of his partner as she looked back, an almost piqued frown on her face.

“I was _supposed_ to be sneaking out of bed to surprise you.”

“Sorry,” he said with a warm chuckle. “I could still pretend to be surprised.”

She huffed childishly, still the same girl he’d fallen in love with so long ago. “Not much point now, is there?” Smiling suddenly, she leaned down to kiss him. “Good morning, husband. Ah, ah, ah,” she pushed his chest down when he made to rise.

Considering the differences in their weight and strength, her hand did very little, but to Ghira it might as well have been solid concrete, for he would never push past it.

“You’re staying in bed, mister, while the girls and I prepare breakfast.”

“Breakfast in bed?” he rumbled.

“Yes.” Slipping on a dressing gown, Kali stumbled to the door, still uneven on her feet after the furious time they’d had the night before. He was proud of that, and of the how pleased she looked. “Stay there,” she instructed, leaning through the door. “And don’t get up for any reason!”

The door slammed shut and Kali’s feet padded away.

Sighing, Ghira leaned back and hooked his large arms behind his head, luxuriating in a rare morning in bed. He’d taken the day off work, or rather he’d been threatened with all sorts of punishments if he didn’t take it off and set aside a free schedule to spend time with his wife, daughter and the three girls that made up their household. He wasn’t so foolish as to not know what day it was. Today was a day for family.

Which was why when the door opened a few minutes later and the three girls who were _not_ family stepped in, Ghira panicked and hurriedly pulled the covers up over his barrel chest.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Ruby cheered, dancing forward with a white envelope. Beside and behind her, Pyrrha and Yang had a tray each in hand with freshly cooked food stacked upon it. The three girls were all dressed in black and white maid outfits, which Ghira glowered at his wife for.

“Did Kali make you wear-”

Ruby interrupted him by rushing over and planting a kiss on his cheek. “Mwah! Happy Father’s Day.” She held out the envelope to him. “From me, Yang and Pyrrha.”

Touched, flushing at the kiss and then flushing all the more at his own embarrassment, Ghira took the small envelope and peeled it open, unsure what to think or say as Pyrrha and Yang laid down the food on the bedsheets.

The card in the envelope was a rough and hastily made thing covered with glitter and sparkly hearts made with glue, bits of fluff and bright sequins. It was so obviously home-made, if not for the look of it then because the words on the front said `Hapy Father’s Day` with the `happy` spelt wrong. Ruby had never learned to read or write, and although Kali was helping her with both, it was still a work in progress.

Inside was a neater hand, Yang’s, that read `Though you may not be our real father, we love you just as much`. And three signatures, one more crudely given than the others, but included with a smiling face.

Ghira felt like he’d been punched in the gut.

His heart was breaking.

“G-Girls,” he whispered, horrified to find himself tearing up a little.

Without words, he spread his arms wide, hugging the three of them close when they dove in. Ruby’s head fit under his chin, while Yang and Pyrrha snuggled up to his other side, smiling against him. A flash of a camera told him Kali had taken a shot of the scene, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be annoyed. Now all he needed was Blake to be included and-

The door clicked shut suddenly.

Kali had left.

“Breakfast,” Yang said adorably before he could question why. She held a piece of toast in hand, dripping with egg yolk. “Say ahhhh!”

“What are-?” Ghira saw the yellow yolk begin to drip and knew it would land on his chest. Thinking quickly, he leaned forward and bit down on it, saving both himself and the white sheets. Yang looked pleased, giggling to herself as she hand-fed him. Swallowing, he tried again, “What are you three up to? You don’t have to feed me. I’ll be finished up soon enough.”

“Nope.” Ruby hopped up and sat on the edge of the bed. “It’s Father’s Day. You’re not supposed to do any work.”

“Eating is hardly work…”

“Still nope!” Picking up a fork, Ruby cut some bacon and held out a tiny piece to him.

Rolling his eyes but knowing they just wanted to spoil him, Ghira let the girls have their fun, moving slightly to let them sit up on the bed with him while he would obediently eat whatever they held out for him, one arm around Ruby’s waist and the other holding his sheets in place to cover himself. It was a confused, awkward and messy affair, but one that had the girls laughing and smiling, and so he put up with it, happy that they were happy.

In the end, that was all that ever mattered to him. That his family were happy and safe.

All good things came to an end, however, and breakfast was one of them. Finishing off the last bite and sipping some orange juice Pyrrha held to his lips, Ghira pushed the plates up onto the side and shooed them away. “There. It’s time to get up I think, and time you three got into some _real_ clothing.” He made a show of kissing each of their cheeks. “Thank you for the wonderful breakfast, and for the card. You’ll always be my little girls along with Blake.”

The three flushed happily but made no move to get off the bed. In fact, Yang shuffled Pyrrha forward, so that the tall redhead was kneeling beside him.

“There’s still dessert,” Yang said, reaching behind her.

“Dessert for breakfast? I know it’s a day to be spoiled but I really am full.”

Yang giggled and reached behind her, drawing out a metallic canister. Ghira made to ask what it was, only to freeze as Pyrrha reached up to her top nervously and pulled on the lace bow over her chest. The ribbons fell away, and since they were the only thing holding her bodice shut, the strapless top slipped down, revealing her full and perky breasts in all their glory.

Moving quickly, Yang squeezed out some whipped cream onto the tips of them, coating Pyrrha’s nipples and making the girl gasp at the cold sensation. Cupping each breast with one hand, Pyrrha pushed them up and leaned forward, her face as red as her hair.

“I-It’s time for dessert, m-master.”

Ghira turned his head away and tried not to think of how her nipples were hard and erect as they brushed against his cheek.

“Did Kali put you up to this?” he growled, feeling the unwelcome stirrings of anger. “Or was it Blake? I’ll be having words with them, don’t you worry.” Trying not to look, he placed his hands around Pyrrha’s hips and moved her gently away. “You don’t have to do this, girls. I love you as you are. Now, why don’t you get dressed an-”

“Why?”

It was the note of despair in Pyrrha’s voice that had him frozen.

“Why?” she asked again, voice hitching. “A-Am I not good enough? Am I ugly?”

“No.” Ghira turned to her, eyes wide. He ignored her naked breasts and the whipped cream upon them to stare into her teary eyes. “No, it’s not that. You are beautiful, but I’m not the kind of person who is interested in using someone against their will.” Reaching out with one hand, he drew Pyrrha in for a hug, again doing his best to ignore the whipped cream she left on his chest, or the fact she was naked from the waist up. “You do not need to do this, Pyrrha. Whatever my wife said, know that your company and your laughter is enough to make me happy. Nothing more.”

Pyrrha swallowed audibly and whispered something under her breath.

Pushing away, Ghira looked at her. “What was that? Speak up.”

“I said…” Pyrrha swallowed again, face bright red. “What if I _want_ to do this?”

Ghira’s mouth fell open.

“I… I…” Her eyes were wild, flicking across his face and body but never meeting his own. “E-Ever since you saved me, I’ve wanted it,” she said in a rush, stumbling over the words. “I – I thought that if I accepted to be with Kali and Blake, you would take me to bed as well, but you never did. I… I thought it was because I wasn’t good enough. W-Wasn’t as pretty as Kali…”

“No,” he said, rasped. “That’s not it, I… I did not wish to take advantage of you.”

Slowly, nervously, Pyrrha pushed herself down and out of his hands, dipping her head and her soft hair over his stomach to lick at the whipped cream she’d left on his skin. Her warm, wet tongue brushed against his velvety skin.

“Not even if I want you to?”

Pyrrha kissed her way up his stomach to his chest, eyes closed.

Ghira placed his hands on her shoulders, holding her still as he struggled to find the right words.

“I know you’re trying to be kind, but it’s more a cruelty at this point,” Yang said, interrupting him.

He stared at her, shocked.

The blonde had always been so casual around him, so relaxed. It was something he delighted in, that she could trust him enough to let her guard down even after all that she had no doubt been through in the Heat House. Unlike Ruby, Blake and Kali had not been her first and two years working there must have taken a toll on her. But here and now, Yang looked all too serious.

“You don’t want to hurt us and that’s great. It’s amazing. You’re the first faunus guy I’ve been around that looks at and treats me like an equal.”

“You _are_ my equal,” Ghira whispered. “You all are.”

Yang grinned. “Then treat us like equals here, too. Don’t act like we’re not intelligent enough to make our own decisions.”

“But Kali-”

“Kali didn’t put us up to this,” Ruby said, smiling nervously. “She helped us plan how to get you in bed, but it was us who decided how we wanted to make you feel good for Father’s Day. We wanted to do this for you.”

“I know you only have room in your heart for Kali,” Pyrrha finished. “But can’t we have just a little bit of that? Just this once…? Please…?” She looked so fragile, so heartbroken, that Ghira could not help but reach out to cup her cheek.

“That’s not right.”

Her emerald eyes met his.

“Kali is my wife,” he grunted. “She is the woman I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with, but that does not mean there is no room for others in my life. I love Blake. I love Ruby and Yang. I love you, Pyrrha.”

The girl shuddered, tears of pure relief trailing down her cheek. “I love you too.” Taking a deep breath, she firmed her resolve. “B-But I still want this. I want to show you how much you mean to me a-and I want you to touch me.”

What was he supposed to say to that?

Hesitantly, Ghira placed one of his large hands on the girl’s back, drawing her closer to him. Her skin was so soft and inviting, yet no doubt freezing cold around her breasts, the whipped cream, what little hadn’t been deposited on him, still residing there. Leaning down and taking care not to let his beard scratch her, he took one of her beautiful breasts into his mouth.

“Ah!” Pyrrha shuddered and leaned into him, wrapping both hands behind his head.

He moved slowly, always slowly, licking the whipped cream from her left breast and swirling his tongue around her nipple to ensure it was clean, before moving over to the other and repeating the process, using his lips to nibble on the sensitive bud without hurting her.

“Hah. Ah. Oh…” Pyrrha drew him against her.

He took his time lavishing her breasts with his attention, using his free hand to gently rub whichever was not in his mouth, massaging the skin softly and using his thumb to stimulate her areola. His times as a fumbling teenager were long behind him and years with Kali had taught him how to please a woman. The trick was in the patience, in taking your time and not acting like speed and slobber would turn a woman on.

Ghira was a man who had dedicated his life to keep his family happy, and Kali certainly had never complained.

Pyrrha, still so innocent, never stood a chance.

“Hah! Ah!” Her body twitched and shook as she moaned and gripped onto him. “Hmm…” Eyes sparking, she brought one hand down over his chest and rubbed at it, stroking down to his stomach. Her attention was drawn to the bulge in the sheets below, which she looked at hungrily.

“I think he likes his dessert,” Yang teased, tugging the sheets down.

“Whoah,” Ruby whispered, marvelling at the size of him.

Ghira was not a vain man or one prone to thinking bigger was always better, but he knew he had little to worry about down below. At ten inches long, his shaft was a powerful weapon, straight and true with a hefty girth and soft, curly hairs that coated the base and fell across his large balls.

Brushing her hair back, Yang laid down over his thighs and took it between her fingers, stroking him softly. “I can see where Blake gets hers from.”

Pushing off Pyrrha’s writhing body for a moment and ignoring her needy whine, Ghira said, “I’ll thank you not to discuss my daughter’s sexual habits in my bed, thank you.”

Yang laughed. “Sorry.”

“It’s so big,” Ruby said, flopping down like Yang was but on the other side, feet kicking up behind her. The girl’s face pushed up against it and she inhale deeply. “It smells kinda nice.” Without prompting, her little tongue darted out to lick it from the base to the top. “Hm.”

“Heh. Someone’s eager.” Yang leaned in to do the same, moving her head sideways so that she could lick the thick shaft while Ruby mirrored her on the other side, the two sisters working together to stimulate him. Ghira’s cock grew just a little bigger under their treatment, while the man himself growled primally into Pyrrha’s chest, biting down softly on her nipple.

“Ah. I – I like that!” Pyrrha gasped. “T-That was good.”

He did so again, mapping out the ways in which she would react from every little bite or scrape of teeth and repeating the ones that got the most reaction from her. His hand slipped under her maid skirt to rub at her panties, only to find she was predictably not wearing any. He teased her slick folds instead, not inserting a finger but rather rubbing his thumb over her opening in small, slow circles.

Pyrrha’s hips bucked against his hand as she sought more, panting harshly the entire time and holding onto his head.

Down below, Yang licked her way up to the tip of Ghira’s shaft, pushed some golden hair from her face, and then took him deep inside of her, swallowing down his length with a happy humming sound. Ghira’s hips pushed up, his cock instinctively seeking that wet warmth.

Ruby looked at her sister with an angry little pout, displeased to see her new toy disappear. She kissed her way down to his base instead, rolled over between Ghira’s legs and happily went to work on his large testes, licking and kissing at the skin and running her tongue up the base of his shaft while Yang sucked and bobbed her head down his length.

Drawing his hips back, Ghira pulled Pyrrha around and under him, drawing his cock away from Ruby and Yang so that he could position himself over Pyrrha, pinning her down under the covers. The redhead looked back up at him, eyes lidded and lips parted, hands wrapped around his neck as she spread her legs under him.

“Please,” she whispered. “Fuck me.”

Leaning down, Ghira kissed her softly. “I do not fuck. That is for Kali and Blake. I only know how to make love.”

Her eyes watered with happy tears. “Then please, Ghira, make love to me.”

That, he could do.

Pushing down, Ghira lined his shaft up with Pyrrha’s wet entrance and used one hand to guide himself in, pausing to let her gasp and accustom herself to his size once he had an inch inside of her. Despite Pyrrha’s relative newness to sex, her vagina was wet and slick enough for him to slip in easily, her legs wrapping around his as she tried to pull him in faster.

“Patience,” he whispered, rubbing her shoulder and pushing in another few inches. “You’ll enjoy yourself more if you don’t rush it.” And her enjoyment was important to him; something he intended to prove.

Her walls were tight around him and twitching every now and then. Ghira held himself above her with one elbow on the mattress, knowing he couldn’t afford to lay all his weight upon her. Although she was already trying to move her hips, he held still, letting her body better adjust to him. His free hand cupped her face, turning it up towards his as he leaned down and claimed her lips.

Soft and purposefully, his lips moved against hers, leading her through the motions of a passionate dance as old as time itself. Pyrrha’s eyes closed as she gave into it, letting him guide her as his tongue pushed through her lips and into her mouth, brushing and rubbing against her own.

With her entire body relaxing into the mattress and into him, Ghira began to move his hips, drawing his long shaft back and sliding it into her once more. Slowly at first, and then with increasing speed as she got used to it. He did not fuck or rut against her frantically, but rather moved with the slow grace of a man who knew that pleasure was something best stretched out.

“Hah… Hah…” Pyrrha’s face was slick with sweat but she looked up at him with so much love in her eyes. “Ah!” Her head fell back, and a throaty moan was torn from her as she arched her back, meeting a powerful thrust with her own movement. When Ghira’s lips sealed on her neck and began to lick and nibble on her throat, she moaned desperately and clamped both arms around his neck. “Ah! Ah! Yes. Yes! Yes!”

He could feel her walls squeezing down on him, her body arching under his as her eyes rolled back.

Keeping his pace measured, Ghira focused on repeating the same motions and keeping his thrusts consistent, building slowly upon the pleasure she was already receiving and not humping away like a teenager. He knew it was working because her eyes began to open and close quickly, her nails digging into his shoulders as she threw her head from side to side, mouth open wide but no coherent sounds coming forth.

He didn’t speed up for her climax. Didn’t go harder or faster or do anything that might diminish it in the last few seconds. Drawing her down onto him, Ghira continued to thrust purposefully into her, pushing her off the edge of the cliff and down into a roaring inferno.

“Harghhhhh!” Pyrrha screamed, choking on air and wrapping herself so tightly around him. “Ahhh! Ohhhhh! Mmmmmh!” Her hips bucked up to meet his, heels digging into his cheeks as she held on for dear life, dragging him in as deeply as she could. “Hahhhhh! Aiieeeee!”

Rather than let her hold him still, Ghira continued pushing in and out of her.

It was too much for the poor girl. Her eyes met his, shedding tears of pure joy as he leaned down and kissed her once more, laying her gently down into the sheets as he kissed his way across her face and neck, thrusting into her a few more times for good measure and holding there, letting her vaginal walls clamp down on him and quiver, feeling the proof of her orgasm dribble down her balls.

“Love you,” Pyrrha rasped against his neck, holding on for dear life.

Ghira kissed her lips one last time. “And I love you.”

Her smile was nothing short of loving, making it clear her dreams had been fulfilled. He laid her down and drew out, rubbing her stomach with one hand as her eyes became heavy and lidded. After so much exertion, it was clear the girl needed her rest.

Laying Pyrrha down and to the side, Ghira looked over her sweaty body, noting the satisfied smile on her face as he brought up the covers to give her some warmth. She’d never looked more pleased than she did at that moment.

Behind him, Yang whistled. “Wow. Talk about an orgasm. I’ve never seen her be like that with Blake or Kali. A-And you didn’t even cum, not even at the end.”

“I warned you not to talk about my daughter’s sex life,” Ghira growled. Drawing back, he caught a startled Yang by the shoulder and threw her down flat on the bed beside Pyrrha. She landed with a delighted laugh and hooked her arms above her head.

“Ooh. Someone’s eager.”

“Only if you are. Don’t play Kali’s games if you don’t want to.”

“Nah. I want it.” Yang spread her legs apart, drawing up her skirt through that action while also flicking a few buttons on her top, causing her large breasts to spill out. “Come get it, _daddy_ ,” she teased. “It’s Father’s Day after all.”

Grumbling and flushing in equal measure, Ghira leaned down towards her.

Yang’s eyes widened. “W-Wait, I just went down on you. You shouldn’t- Mff!” She was silenced by his lips. Her purple eyes widened briefly, then closed as a pleased moan left her. Her toes curled, surprised and pleased with how passionate the kiss was.

It surprised him how much she got into it, tangling her hands in his hair and pushing up into him, fighting his tongue with her own and making happy little sounds as she did. Ghira pushed back, pinning Yang into the mattress and caressing her tongue with his, one hand drifting down to push her clothing aside and take her firm and large breast in hand.

When he parted, she wore a small blush.

“Did no one want to kiss you before?” Ghira asked.

Yang looked away, embarrassed. “N-Not after I went down on them. My mouth probably tasted of you.”

“That doesn’t bother me,” Ghira said, drawing her face back to his and planting a soft kiss on her lips. “You’re not here for my pleasure, Yang. I said as much to Pyrrha. If we’re doing this, we’re doing it my way. The only thing I’ll do to you here is make love to you.”

Her eyes widened and a moment of vulnerability shone through as she looked over his face, trying desperately to validate whether he was telling the truth or not. He held his position, content to wait and let her discover what answer she could.

Shyly, her eyes darted away.

“Do you want that, Yang?”

“I want it…”

Kali would have teased and made her say it louder, or scream it, or beg or anything else to make Yang bare herself to him. To Ghira, such games didn’t matter. He had heard her and that was all that counted. Leaning down, he kissed her again, cupping her neck and cheek with one large hand and holding her still.

He kissed his way down her neck after, licked her shoulder blade and then laid small kisses across the contours of her breasts, stopping to give some attention to her breasts, licking and sucking on her erect nipples until her skin was flushed a pleasant pink and her breathing was heavy. Her hands settled on his head, urging him to do something she wasn’t sure he would.

Smiling, Ghira kissed his way lower, down to her belly button which he darted his tongue into, making her gasp, and then lower, where he parted her legs with his large hands.

Yang sat up quickly, eyes wide. “Y-You don’t have to do that!” she gasped. “I-I’ve had a lot of guys, so I can take it.”

Ghira looked up at Yang from between her legs, rubbing his thumbs on her skin to ease her tight muscles. The girl’s slit was wet and, true to her words, not nearly a tight as Pyrrha or Ruby. She had been in the Heat House too long for that, used by every Tom, Dick and Harry who wanted her. If he took her now, he knew she would have no problem with his girth or length. Yang had almost certainly seen and taken bigger.

But that wasn’t why he’d gone down on her. This wasn’t to help her take him.

It was all to please her.

Peeling her lips open, Ghira leaned in and ran his tongue slowly from the base of her to her clit.

“Ahhhhhh!” Yang’s ragged moan split the room in two. Her head slammed back down onto the cushions, back arching as she pushed her pelvis down onto his face. “Ahhhhh!” Her hands hooked above her, gripping the headboards tightly. “Oh God, oh God, oh God!”

Ghira didn’t lap or feast on her like some hormonal teenager or motorboat engine. He ran his tongue from the bottom of her vulva to the top in slow and languid motions, neither pushing into her nor focusing on one part more than any other. Like good lovemaking, the proper way to stimulate was over time. Women were so different to men, not nearly so prone to lose control over jerky and frantic motions.

It could take him twenty minutes to bring Kali to orgasm with his mouth alone.

It sounded like a lot, but it wasn’t. That he could drive her to the edge and over with his mouth and tongue alone was a badge of honour, and Ghira was one who was more than prepared to take his time if it meant doing a good job. Slowly, and without pause, he drove Yang toward that same precipice.

She was so much more vocal than Kali, writhing and twisting under him, shaking and quivering with her legs pawing at the bed and her thighs shaking under his hands. He wondered how many had taken the time to truly pleasure her before and then dismissed such thoughts as foolish. No one went to a Heat House to please someone else. It was always for their own entertainment.

Yang’s pussy had been fucked a hundred times over, but no one had truly sought to service her. What few men did enjoy this had probably spent only a few minutes on it, or gone in hard and fast, expecting her to cum within minutes.

He took his time.

He found the spots she liked, those spots that had her truly gasping, and he memorised them. Memorised and used them, repeating those three or four motions time and time again. A flick of his tongue here, a slow circling there, a kiss here.

By the time he added a finger, Yang’s body was already convulsing under in front of him, her walls clamping down on his digit as she panted and hoarsely called his name. “Q-Quickly,” she gasped. “Y-You have to put it iiiin. I-I’m going to cum!”

“Then cum.”

“B-But – ah!” Yang’s head fell back, and she bit her lip, panting desperately and trying to hold on for him. “B-But you’re not inside! W-What about you!?”

“Hearing and seeing you is more than enough to please me,” he said, kissing her clit and gently pushing his finger inside her. “Cum, Yang. Cum for me.”

There was no stopping it. Yang’s entire body lifted up off the mattress as she came, pushing down with both feet and gripping the headboard.

“Ahhhhhhhhhh!”

Ghira rode her easily, keeping his mouth on her pussy as he supported her rear with one hand, continuing to lick her slowly and powerfully as she rode it out, squirting directly into his mouth.

The taste didn’t bother him, and he continued to please her, continued to drive her on with slow and precise movements as her body came crashing back down, arms and legs falling flat as she trembled and quivered on the mattress, entire body flushed a pretty pink.

“Ah. Hah…” Yang panted, twitching still as he licked the last traces of her arousal away, kissed her wet slit and then sat up, looking up her trembling body.

Yang’s hair was splayed out wonderfully around her head and shoulders, as wet as her body, which was now covered in sweat. The girl looked confused but undeniably pleased, breasts rising and falling as she basked in the aftermath of an orgasm that was hers and hers alone.

Tiredly, she reached down with one hand to part her lips and invite him into her.

Smiling, Ghira brought her hand out and kissed her fingertips. “No, Yang. You deserve this one to yourself. Don’t keep thinking it’s all about me.”

Confused as she was, the smile that spread across her face was nothing short of beautiful.

“W-Wow…” Ruby stammered, sat nearby cross legged with her hands between them. Her face – her entire body – was a bright pink.

“Your turn,” Yang gasped. “Oh God, Ruby, you need to… It was so good…”

“Only if she wants it,” Ghira said. He sat back and pat his lap, knowing that she was too small to lay atop of.

Ruby scurried over quickly, her haste and excitement belying her embarrassment. Her desire couldn’t have been more obvious. He caught her gently around the waist and hoisted the younger girl up into his lap, letting her sit on him with a leg on either side, her front to him. Ruby smiled cutely up at him, nervous but excited.

There was no doubting her consent, but he asked the question anyway. “Are you okay with this, Ruby? You don’t have to.”

She giggled. “After seeing what you did to Yang and Pyrrha, I think I want to try it.” Her cheeks darkened. “You’re a lot gentler than Kali or Blake.”

“Again with my daughter.” He groaned and tickled Ruby’s sides, making her squeal happily. “And don’t judge me by Kali’s standards. They’re both over-eager and horny little cats. I’m a little more experienced than that.”

Shaking his hands off, Ruby leaned in and licked his neck. “Show me.”

Chuckling, Ghira did just that, gently pulling up Ruby’s top over her head, exposing her small breasts and pale skin. He dipped her forward and down, holding her out horizontal with one hand on her back, looking all the more giant because of how petite she was. His lips nuzzled on her skin, kissing and licking around her breasts and against her nipples, making her gasp and grind her hips into him.

He could feel her wetness against his member. Poor Ruby had been made to watch and listen to the others and was clearly desperate to be involved. As shy as she was, it didn’t surprise him that she’d sat in silence and waited.

Ruby didn’t want nor need the long foreplay. What the trembling girl needed was release.

Knowing that she was wet enough already, Ghira lifted her easily, positioning her over his hard cock as Ruby planted her hands on his shoulders, looking nervous and yet undeniably excited. He could have rammed her down onto it and she would have screamed his name.

He didn’t. Slowly, Ghira positioned his tip at her entrance and lowered her a fraction of an inch, just enough to part her lips and ensure he was on the right track. He held her there and captured her lips, teasing and playing with her as her nether regions adjusted to him and her arousal ran down over his cock, lubricating it.

Once it was sufficiently wet and he could feel Ruby’s tense muscles relax, he drew her down just a little, holding her chest against his as she gasped and panted. He felt her muscles tense and paused, taking a minute to just hold her there and let her get used to him.

“I-I’m ready,” she panted.

“You’re not,” he said, rubbing her back. “Don’t rush it.” He kissed her again, softly. “Let me look after you.”

Ruby’s head fell against his shoulder. “B-But this was supposed to be _your_ gift and all you’ve done is look after us.” Her breathing was hoarse, but he could hear the uncertainty in her tone. “You brought Pyrrha to orgasm and then gave Yang one without even cumming yourself. I-It’s not a gift if you don’t feel good as well. That’s just us taking and you giving.”

Cupping her cheek to bring her face up, he rested his forehead against hers, smiling into her eyes with all the love he felt.

“The greatest gift you’ve given me is your very presence. Nothing can compare with waking up to know you’re all here and nothing makes me happier than knowing how much I mean to you.”

Seeing Ruby’s wide eyes give way to loving tears, he kissed her again. He held her there as she sobbed against him, arms wrapped so tightly around his neck he felt he might suffocate. He bore it silently, rubbing Ruby’s back with one hand.

“Please,” Ruby eventually whispered.

He knew what it was she wanted. Ghira slowly drew Ruby down onto his cock, pausing each time she tensed and then only continuing once she had relaxed again. With infinite patience he drew down inch by inch, until all his ten inches were buried inside of her.

Ruby looked down at herself, eyes wide as she saw the bulge in her stomach. “I-I’m so full…”

“Does it hurt?”

“No.” She shook her head quickly, surprised. “It… It feels good. Real good.”

Tipping her back, Ghira pushed the girl down in between Yang and Pyrrha, lowering her softly so that her head rested on the white pillows. Yang cuddled into her sister’s side immediately, rubbing her stomach, and although Pyrrha was still asleep, she instinctively curled into the warm body as well, pinning Ruby between them.

Never had a more wonderous sight lay before him than the three girls looking so happy and content, so satisfied before him. The only thing that could make it better, he knew, would be his wife nestled with them.

But for now, he would satisfy himself with Ruby’s pleasure.

His first movement drew a gasp from her. The small girl’s body clung onto him hungrily, the friction so much that he almost couldn’t draw out. She whimpered as he made to, but he stopped at the last possible second, just his tip inside, and then slowly thrust back into her once more.

“Oh. Hah…” Ruby’s feet wrapped around his waist. Or tried to. They weren’t as long as Pyrrha’s and he was a broad man. Her feet could only lock onto his hips at best. Ruby was small at the best of times, but against him she seemed a child.

She was not a child, though. She was a beautiful woman and he would treat her as such. Not a human or a faunus, but simply a woman. A member of his family.

Placing one hand on the headboard to keep himself from crushing her, Ghira began to thrust slowly in and out of her, rocking Ruby’s body into the mattress and making her eyes clamp shut. His free hand cupped and massaged her breasts, while Yang took the other in her mouth and suckled on it.

“Ah! Ahhhh!” Ruby squirmed between Yang and Pyrrha, unable to break free and not wanting to. “Y-Yang. G-Ghira.”

Grinning impishly, Yang whispered something to Ruby.

Ruby’s eyes snapped open. Locking her feet onto his hips, Ruby looked up at him and screamed, “Daddy!”

Ghira’s balls twitched. Incestuous he was not, and these girls weren’t of his blood, for all that he would treat them like his daughters. Still, the sheer _wrongness_ of that term of endearment lit a fire inside of him. Two fires, in fact. One a proud and warm sensation of tender love, and another rawer and more primal one.

Gritting his teeth, he started to thrust into her a little faster. Not as fast as his wife would. He would not rush this. Would not squander her pleasure for a quick release. He was old enough to know his release would come. He could feel it.

But there was no way he was cumming before her.

“Ah! Ahh! Un!” Ruby’s head pushed back, and her hips slammed into his as she met his rhythm. “So good. So good. Ah! Daddy, yes. I want it.” Her eyes snapped open, locking onto his. “Cum in me?” she whispered, begged. “I-I know you said it’s our pleasure, but I want you to feel good as well. Please cum inside me.”

Leaning down, Ghira kissed Ruby passionately.

He only pulled back an inch, his eyes close to hers, their noses touching, his hips lunging back and forth as he drove up into the girl with strong and powerful thrusts. “I intend to, Ruby. I’m going to cum inside of you.”

Her eyes closed. Her lips parted. “Yessss…”

The promise of it alone was enough to have her body bucked into his, her pelvis driving back onto his cock with every thrust, meeting him halfway and hilting him deeper and deeper into her body. Yang’s hand had fallen to Ruby’s pussy and was rubbing against her clit, doubling her pleasure as Ghira made love to her. In her sleep, Pyrrha began to nibble on Ruby’s neck, reacting to the sounds without even realising it.

“I – I – Ahhh!” Ruby slammed down into the mattress, entire body tensing. “I’m cumming!”

Finally releasing the ironclad control he’d maintained for so long, Ghira thrust up into her, hooked an arm under Ruby’s body, and dragged her into him. “I’m cumming, too! Together.”

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Flip!” Ruby’s eyes rolled back, leg and arms wrapped as far around his body as they could be. “Ahhhh! Ohhh!” Her voice reached a crescendo and her insides _slammed_ down on him. “AHHHHHHH!”

“Ungh.” Ghira grunted and bottomed out inside of her, his cock pulsing as he blew his load, sending thick semen pouring up into the girl’s fertile womb. “Ah!” He gasped and slammed into her a little more, throwing aside his gentleness for a brief moment to properly finish.

Judging from her shocked and euphoric smile, she loved it.

“I can feel it all!” Ruby gasped. “I can feel you cumming inside meeee.” Happy tears poured from her eyes. “I can feel your love. I can feel it filling me.”

“I love you, Ruby,” Ghira whispered, kissing her damp cheeks. “I love you, your sister and Pyrrha just as much as I do Kali and Blake. I love you, and you’ll all have a place in my heart.”

“Hahhhhhh!” Ruby’s smile split her face in two. With the last of her strength she called out, “H-Happy Father’s Day!”

With his cock pumping seed deep into her, the smaller girl collapsed in a dead faint.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Holy shit,” Yang whispered, cuddled up against Ghira’s side, the only one of the girls still conscious. Pyrrha lay on his other side, held against him by one of his large arms and smiling happily. Ruby lay face down on his chest, a dopey smile on her face as she slumbered away, rising and falling with every breath he took. The white sheets had been drawn up to her shoulders, leaving his chest bare.

“Mind your language,” he grunted, flicking Yang’s head with the arm he had around her.

“No, seriously. Holy shit!” She ignored his reproachful flick again. “I’ve been having sex for two years straight. More sex with more people in a month than most people get in a lifetime. And I’ve _never_ had anything like that before.”

Chuckling, Ghira leaned back. “I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I just mean… what the hell. I came from foreplay alone. Me!”

“I know how to treat a woman. How do you think I’ve kept such a promiscuous wife for so long?”

Yang stared at him. “No wonder she settled down with you.” Her smile fell a little. “Did you mean what-”

“I love you all,” he said, knowing her fears. “I meant every word. Though I’ll never try to replace your father, I would be _honoured_ if I could even begin to fill his shoes.”

“S-Sorry.” Yang sniffled a little. “It’s not that I don’t trust-”

His hand came up to hold the back of her head and draw her into his embrace. He smiled when Yang’s hand found its way over his stomach, holding onto him. “You will never have to explain yourself to me, Yang. If you can’t believe me yet, that’s fine. No one would expect otherwise given what you’ve been through. I’ll continue being here for you until you do believe it.”

“Thank you,” she whispered.

There was an awkward knock on the door. It creaked open and an almost ill-looking Blake poked her head in, eyes fixed on the ceiling. “I-Is it safe to look?”

“Yes.”

Blake looked down, then flushed and looked up again. “DAD!”

He rolled his eyes. “What? I regularly walk into the front room to see you and your mother having sex with someone, and yet you can’t handle three girls asleep around me. Double standards.”

“I-It’s not the same.” Blake shuffled in, as awkward as she could be. “H-Happy Father’s Day.” Ignoring Yang’s snigger, she came forward and offered him a small wrapped parcel, which he opened curiously.

An honest and warm smile lit his face.

“I know it’s not much…”

“It’s perfect.” Holding his arm out over Yang, he waited for her to lean in and plant a kiss on his cheek. “I love it, Blake. Thank you.”

“R-Right.” Swallowing and still refusing to look at any of them, Blake made her way back to the door. “I-I’ll just go downstairs and wait for you to be done here. And maybe find some brain bleach while I’m at it.”

Laughing, Ghira watched as she slammed the door.

“What did she get you?” Yang mumbled, unwilling to let go of his side or stop cuddling into him to see.

Proudly, Ghira looked at his gift.

“It’s mug that says #1 Dad.”

Yang burst into laughter.


	5. Snow White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ghira is called in to investigate a suspicious shipment he finds a human trafficking ring, and beyond that, a very high-profile captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was commissioned. Commissioner wished to remain anonymous.

* * *

 

 

“Chief.”

“Simms.” Ghira nodded back at the man, a faunus with two dog ears, one of which was scarred where a Grimm had gotten hold of it. The ex-huntsman-turned-police-officer was stood before several anxious-looking individuals on the pier, several more officers nearby standing guard. “What do we have?” Ghira asked.

“Ship set to leave Menagerie. Standard freight, electronics, dust and some foodstuffs.” Simms said that loud enough for the crew behind to hear, then lowered his voice. “Would have left it at that but we had a tip off. Unusual activity this morning before the docks were officially open.”

“Oh?”

“Movement on and off the ship. These boys were awful keen to get gone this morning, too.”

“Interesting.” Ghira looked beyond the trusted officer to the crew in question. They were nervous but understandably so. Surrounded and under investigation, anyone would be uncertain, and he knew better than to jump to conclusions based on that. “Would someone like to talk to me about what’s on this ship?”

One of the faunus was urged forward, “Yes sir. I’m the captain.”

“A pleasure.” Ghira offered his hand, dwarfing the nervous man’s. “Chieftain Ghira. You?”

“Captain Salmon, sir.”

“Fitting name.”

“Mother had a sense of humour.” He laughed nervously and Ghira echoed it, even if it wasn’t very funny. “We’re just a freight vessel, sir. We move what we’re told to. Usually trade goods, sometimes supplies for Menagerie. We’re contractors is all.”

“Not smugglers, then?”

“Certainly not!”

“Wonderful. You won’t mind showing me around then, will you?”

The man didn’t really have a choice in the matter and agreed quickly enough. Ghira instructed Simms and the other officers to stay outside while he and the captain went on board alone. They travelled up a wooden ramp that flexed under Ghira’s weight and the captain took him below deck to the hold. It was a small vessel – looked like an old fishing boat – so the hold wasn’t overly large. Barrels were lashed together and stacked on one side, covered by a tarp, while crates filled the other half, leading off toward the prow.

“Alcohol?” Ghira asked, nodding to the barrels.

“Olive oil, sir.” The captain indicated the labels. “Would you like me to open one?”

“No need. I’m a trusting man.” And he was too eager to open it. “What about the crates? I heard mention of electronics.”

“Scrolls, sir. Menagerie being as small as it is, there’s not much warehouse space to store goods. A lot of our work is shipping stuff made here to more abundant storage space in Mistral.” At a nod from Ghira, the man unlatched the top crate. It was a wooden storage container, but inside were many more boxes – each about two feet tall by three feet wide and clearly marked with logos for a scroll-manufacturing company on the island. “Would you like me to open one, sir?”

“I can read the logo, son. Is that what all of these contain?”

“Not all. A few jars of dust in the back ones. A little food further on. It’s mostly scrolls today though, sir.”

“I see.” Ghira looked around and noted dust scraped across the floor. Not _dust-dust_ but rather the everyday variety that came from something that had been left in one place for too long. Many of the barrels and crates had begun to accumulate it. Except, he noticed, for a line down the centre, which looked remarkably clean. “Simms tells me someone noticed goods being loaded on this morning. Awfully early work, don’t you think?”

“Last minute delivery, sir. Someone mucked up the order and we had to get it on soon as.”

“Which was that?”

“This one.” The man pointed to a crate that was at the front. “Just left it here since it was last one to be brought on. Need to lash it down, but it’s just food inside. Nothing too expensive or fragile. Not like those scrolls.” He laughed again.

Ghira didn’t. The crate had dust on the floor around it, and it had settled.

It hadn’t been moved in the last few hours.

He strode through the crates towards the front of the hold – the spot furthest away from the entrance. The captain followed. “Sir? Is something wrong?”

“Just looking around, son. Nothing wrong with that, is there?”

“N-No. Of course not.”

At the back, behind several other crates but just about visible, stood another much cleaner wooden box with a black tarp thrown over it. That, too, looked fresh. Not enough dust. It had been used recently. Laying a hand on it, Ghira noted how the man behind him shifted awkwardly. Telling. Very telling. He tugged the tarp off to reveal a box just like the others. Same scroll logo. But with holes drilled into the wooden panels on each side. Holes about an inch across.

“More scrolls?”

“Yes sir.”

“They need to breathe?”

“Excuse me, sir?”

“The air holes,” Ghira said, nodding to them. “Do the scrolls need to breathe?”

Metal clinked behind him.

Ghira stepped to the side and watched as a metal crowbar slammed onto the wooden container, splintering it. It had been aimed for his head. “Thanks,” he said, taking hold of it and the man’s wrist in one of his hands and twisting it to the side. Bone broke and the faunus howled out in pain, silenced as Ghira’s other meaty fist came around and struck him in the jaw. The faunus fell, unconscious. Sighing, he placed the crowbar down and drew out his comm. “Simms. Arrest everyone.”

_“I figured from the scream. Unless that was you trying out a new pitch.”_

“Cute.” Ghira put the device away and took the kindly offered crowbar, stepped over the unconscious faunus and began to work on the edge of the crate, prying the metal nails out and the corner up. Gripping it, he tore the rest away with brute strength alone, revealing the contents.

There, in the centre of a mass of straw and packaging material, a small and naked figure with long white hair looked up at him with frightened blue eyes.

Ghira swore.

 

* * *

 

“Traffickers!” he roared. “Traffickers on my watch!”

_“You said you had a feeling, dear,”_ Kali replied, sounding just as annoyed but far more reserved about it over the scroll. _“And you stopped them. What’s the problem? Is it the girl…? I assume she is alive still.”_

“Alive,” he said, looking over to his patrol car, where a figure was huddled in the back wrapped in a blanket. He could just make out her white hair, but her face was hidden, the girl curled into a ball. “Not sure what kind of state she’s in after all that.”

_“There are those who can offer her assistance.”_

“I wouldn’t trust them…”

Kali was silent for a moment. _“Is something different…?”_

“Maybe. She’s high profile. Dangerously high profile. I wouldn’t trust the average faunus to be objective.”

_“Oh dear. What’s going to happen, then?”_

“Simms thinks I should take her. On account of how well we did with Pyrrha. I wanted to talk to you first. See if you’d be willing.”

_“Of course.”_ Kali sounded bemused at the thought she wouldn’t have been. _“We have room aplenty. I take it she’s not going to be quite as confident as Pyrrha, Ruby or Yang. I’ll talk to Blake and let her know the situation. We don’t want any mixed messages with the girl.”_

“Hm.” He grunted his agreement. “Tell her to tone down the sex, too. At least in public.”

Kali chuckled. _“I’ll tell her. And I suppose that’s a hint for me as well.”_

“Might be,” he admitted.

_“Worry not, husband. I can keep it in the bedroom if I have to. Do what you have to do. I’ll get things ready over here. I assume you’re going to find the poor girl some clothes before you bring her home, and get her a medical exam?”_

He hadn’t but made a note to do just that. “We’ll be back in about an hour. Assuming no problems.”

_“We’ll be ready for you both.”_

 

* * *

 

“Everyone,” the large faunus announced, “This is our newest houseguest, Weiss Schnee.” He had a hand on her back – a huge and powerful thing which felt like it could grip her neck and cover it entirely if it wanted to. Weiss remained very, very still as she was introduced to the people sat on a couch before her.

Her mind worked quickly.

The faunus were the dominant ones of course. The Belladonna family consisted of the husband, wife and a daughter, all of which were either male or futa if the three female slaves were any indication. Cat faunus, which meant spines. Weiss’ knees shook a little, but she swallowed and looked past them. They would do to her what they wanted. There was little point agonising over it.

The slaves were different. They were smiling at her, each of them. Two were about her age while one was obviously younger, possibly sixteen. Perhaps they smiled because they were happy to have another to balance out their use, or maybe they would welcome another person in their situation.

Or, perhaps they were eager to have a chance to punish someone from the leading family responsible for the second faunus war.

Either way, they appeared free to move around of their own volition which was, if nothing else, an improvement on her life before, shuttled across Remnant to perform for faunus across the globe. Dancing, singing, screaming – whatever they demanded, from animals to other faunus, humans and even machines. If it was humiliating, then chances were she’d done it.

It looked like their introductions were over. Ghira – her master – gave her a gentle push with his large hand and said, “Go ahead and say hello, Weiss.”

Obediently, she stepped forward. “Good day. I am Weiss Schnee of the Schnee family.” Bending one leg, she curtseyed, then went further and brought one knee on the floor, then her other. Her hands moved to her blouse, undoing the top three buttons and pulling it, and her bra, down. “Please feel free to use me however you might wish.”

Weiss had a brief second to see the open mouths and wide eyes before her master’s hands were on her. Not on her shoulders or head as expected but her arm, hauling her up by her shoulder. She turned to face him without protest and stood still when he reached for her chest.

To her surprise, however, he buttoned up her blouse with his large fingers.

“None of that,” he said, voice somewhere between strained and angry-calm. “That’s not what you’re here for. You’re here to recover and be a part of our family, Weiss. Not… Not to be used like that.”

Weiss nodded, even if she didn’t really believe it. When faunus said that, what they really meant was that she wasn’t to be used `now`. Still, if he wished to portray that for his wife’s benefit, she knew it was her place to agree. Weiss nodded and offered a small “Yes, master.”

“And call me Ghira!”

“Yes, Ghira.”

It was but a name. She had called other faunus master, god, daddy and more. Whatever they demanded she call them. It would not be the first time someone had given them their name; some people wanted her to know who it was that was avenging the faunus race on her nubile body. Just as many didn’t let her speak at all.

“Maybe it would be best if the girls showed her around,” the mother of the unit said. “And by that, I mean Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha. It might be a little easier for Weiss to get used to the manor if she’s not around faunus for a little while.”

“Yeah.” The blonde, Yang, stood. “I think that might be a good idea.” She offered a smile to Weiss, one that – while forced – at least hinted that there would be no violence from _them_. “Come on, we’ll give you the tour. Are you hungry?”

“No,” Weiss said immediately. Food was always spiced with a specific ingredient for her. While she was used to the taste of semen, that didn’t mean she enjoyed it. Her stomach rumbled a little, but she’d eaten the day before. It would last.

“I’ll have some sandwiches made for you,” Kali said, reading her expression.

Weiss grimaced but didn’t argue. If it was a command, there was little she could do but open her mouth and swallow. “Thank you,” she said.

They normally liked it if she thanked them for cumming in her mouth.

“You’ll like it here,” the shorter girl said, pulling her away from the faunus. Weiss refused to admit how thankful she was for that. “Everyone’s really nice and there’s so much to do. They’ll not hurt you either, I promise.”

Weiss nodded but remained silent, knowing the girl couldn’t stop them if they wanted to harm her.

Still, it was nice of her to say it.

If nothing else, this home – this life – looked to be a better one than before. Even if they used her, being used by just three people, while also having a bed to sleep in and a room to call her own? It was a luxury she had never expected. And there would be three other girls to spread the attention between.

_I’ll not get another chance like this,_ Weiss thought. _I have to make it work._

 

* * *

 

Ghira nuzzled his wife’s neck, kissing her shoulder as she sat in the bath in his lap, leaning her head back to nibble on his ear. One might have been mistaken for thinking that with so many girls and so much sex in the house, the two of them didn’t get much time together. Ghira made time. And Kali was only too pleased to have it. His hand roved about her front, cupping one of her breasts as he teased a nipple with one thumb.

The way she gasped into his ear had his body growing harder.

“Someone’s eager today~” she crooned.

“Is that how you see it?” He reached down to grip _her_ shaft and Kali shuddered. “Feels like I’m not the only one.”

“S-So cruel,” she whimpered. “Please, I need you inside me.”

Ghira chuckled and hefted his wife up with ease, readying her above him. He held her there, making her wait just a moment longer than necessary. Kali groaned at the teasing.

The door to the bathroom slid open.

The two of them froze, unsure who it was or why – or whether Blake hadn’t heard them. Ghira brought Kali down under the foam just in case, but as bare feet padded into the bathroom and around the curtain it was Weiss who stood there.

Completely naked.

“Would you like me to wash your bodies with mine?” she asked. Her eyes dipped down into the water, seeing both their erect cocks. With a nod, she brought one foot up over the edge, exposing her tight slit and made to step in. “Or you can both use me at once.”

Kali was faster than he was, lurching up out the water and stepping out, pushing Weiss gently back with a nervous laugh. “Now, now,” she said, turning the girl around. “There’s no need for that. What are you doing here, Weiss? Are you hungry?”

“No.” As immediate as ever. “I’m making myself useful.”

“You don’t have to.” Kali ushered her out the door. “Pyrrha! Can you come distract Weiss for me please?”

Ghira fell back into the water with a heavy sigh.

 

* * *

 

Blake woke slowly and to a familiar sensation. Her lips curled up and she stretched languidly, mumbling an appreciative sound as a soft pair of lips worked their way up and down her shaft. The lips kissed their way to the tip and a small tongue licked at her, making her shiver and bite her lip. Then the warm mouth closed over her, taking her length into that hot cavern and sucking on it greedily.

“Yang…” Blake whispered, closing her eyes. “Oh God, Yang. Yes…”

“Hm.” A voice mumbled from beside her. A head of blonde hair, messy after a night’s sleep, popped up. “Whazzat? Blake?”

Blake’s eyes snapped open.

Yang was on her right. Ruby was on her left. Pyrrha was asleep with Ghira and Kali. Her hands tore down, ripping the blanket off the three of them. There, taking her down to her balls, Weiss Schnee bobbed her head up and down, eyes closed.

Blake screamed.

 

* * *

 

Ruby gasped as she bounced up and down in Kali’s lap, mewling happily as Kali’s long shaft plunged deep inside her. Sex at the dining table was always the best, especially when Kali took her with her like this, her back to the woman’s breasts and her legs spread wide open. The wet sound of their union as she bounced up and down, the slap of her ass against Kali’s thighs, the feel of Kali biting down on her neck and purring into her throat.

“Ah!” Ruby tossed her head back. “Oh yeah. Yes. Ah!”

“Mmh,” Kali purred, nibbling on her. “You like that?”

“Yes! I like it, I like it! Harder, please!”

Kali was happy to accommodate her, gripping Ruby’s thighs and bucking up into her with increased speed. Ruby groaned and tried to match her, slapping her hips down and rolling her hips. When she got it right, Kali would grunt and bite down just a little harder, something Ruby loved.

What she loved _more_ , however, was when someone licked her clit while she was being fucked. Ruby yelped when the warm tongue touched her. “Y-Yes! More!”

Kali groaned too. Yang or Pyrrha were between their legs and licking up Kali’s shaft and over Ruby’s entrance, licking them while she was being ploughed and flicking their tongue over Ruby’s clit each time. She let out a keening little wail, feeling her orgasm approach.

“Hm! Hm! Yeah-” Her eyes slid down.

Her heart skipped a beat.

“WEISS!”

“What-?” Kali choked the word out and looked over Ruby’s shoulder. Down between their legs and licking at them as they had sex, Weiss was on all fours, her tongue extended. “No, no, no!” Kali yelped, doing the only thing she could and pushing away.

Sadly, they’d been having sex on a chair. Kali kicked off with both feet and they teetered back. Ruby’s legs couldn’t reach the floor thanks to her being in Kali’s lap. She waved her arms desperately to try and maintain balance – as did Kali when she realised what was going on – but it was for naught. With a shared cry from them both, they crashed down in a tangled mess of limbs and broken bits of furniture.

 

* * *

 

Sat beside Ghira on the couch in front of the television, Pyrrha leaned her head against his shoulder, smiling happily when he lowered himself down just a little to make it more comfortable for her. She didn’t really care for the series they were watching, more the excuse to be with him. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Experience told her that if she fell asleep, he would pick her up and carry her to bed without her once waking.

“Weiss…?” Ghira rumbled.

Uh-oh. Pyrrha’s eyes opened; she’d had warnings from the other girls for the last few weeks about the things Weiss got up to. She brought her head off Ghira, not wanting to give Weiss the wrong idea and lead to something regrettable.

To her relief, Weiss was clothed. She had a pretty dress with a knee-length skirt. Something Yang had picked out and which matched her hair perfectly.

“Is something wrong?” Ghira asked. “Do you need something?”

In answer, Weiss reached down and gripped her skirt, raising it up. She had foregone underwear beneath, and her pubic hair was barely visible against her skin. As Ghira’s mouth fell open, Weiss reached down with two fingers and spread her pussy open, showing the pale pink flesh that stood out against her skin.

Pyrrha was up in an instant, pushing down Weiss’ skirt and taking the girl by the shoulders. Yang and Ruby would distract her, they always did. She shot a weak smile back to Ghira as she led Weiss away.

“I don’t understand…” Weiss whispered.

Her body trembled in Pyrrha’s hands.

 

* * *

 

The extended family sat in the living room, Weiss before them on one couch looking like she was in the dog house while the others were arrayed opposite her. A general sense of tension hung in the air, made all the more apparent by how she sat alone. It had been almost five weeks since Weiss started living with them and much to Ghira’s sorrow, she hadn’t improved much.

Her health was better. Weiss ate three meals a day and actually _ate_ them now, rather than pretend to or claim she was full as she had at first. They’d quickly realised that she would eat if she could see them preparing it, and that spoke of all kind of terrible things. With regular meals, she had begun to fill out, though she was no less pale than she had been at first.

That was the only improvement on display. Weiss still flinched whenever they came near her and would fall to her knees at the drop of a hat. Her hands would stray to her skirt if Blake looked in her direction, and any sexual activity in the house would be quickly interrupted as Weiss offered her body up to be used. The incidents weren’t daily, but they did happen a few times a week. He dreaded the prospect of taking her outside, if only because she might offer herself up to someone who _would_ take advantage of her. But there was no denying that Weiss just wasn’t getting better.

“This isn’t working,” Ghira rumbled. “The boys thought she might be better with us but maybe Pyrrha was just too different. A fluke.” The redhead looked uncomfortable to be called such, but it fit. “I knew we should have looked for a therapist. There has to be someone who won’t judge her for what her father did to us.”

“Not on Menagerie there won’t be,” Kali said. “Or Atlas for that matter. Vacuo, perhaps? It’s far enough away and the SDC did not have as much sway there.”

“No!” Weiss was on her feet, eyes wide. “No. I- Don’t send me away!”

“Weiss,” Ghira said gently. “This isn’t working. It’s not helping you.”

“No!” Weiss reached up to her shoulder and pushed her dress down, exposing her creamy skin. Desperately, she pushed it down past her stomach and hips, then tore off her brat and kicked her underwear away. Naked, Weiss spread her arms before them. “This,” she said. “This is what you want! It’s what you all want! It’s what every faunus has ever wanted.” Her knees hit the floor. “Use me. Abuse me. Do what you want to me. Just – Just don’t send me back! Don’t send me to all those people again!”

“Weiss!” He raised his voice. “This isn’t necessary. We don’t _want_ you for this!”

They were the wrong words. He realised that when her face went pale. “Y-You do,” she whispered, voice trembling. “You have to! T-This is all I have.” She fell on her back and spread her legs. Her fingers reached down and pushed into her pussy. “Y-You’ll like it if you use me,” she said, fingering herself. “Everyone loves using me. Cum in me. Piss on me. Do whatever you want to me.” There were tears in her eyes. “This is what makes faunus happy. It’s what-”

Ruby’s arms wrapped around the girl’s neck.

Weiss went deathly still.

“It’s not what everyone wants,” Ruby said, almost crying herself. “It’s not! Ghira and Kali… They’re not like that! And we’re not like that either.”

“But…” Weiss looked afraid. Lost. “But…”

“I’ll show you, Weiss. I’ll show you it’s not just about people using you!” Reaching up with both hands, Ruby brought Weiss’ face down to hers and kissed her.

“Ruby!” Ghira barked, making to stand.

Kali held him back. “Wait!”

“Kali, no. This – We said she wouldn’t face this. After what she’s been through, anything sexual is a terrible idea.”

“I agree, but it’s all she knows,” Kali shot back. “Look! Look at her!”

Weiss’ eyes were no less wide, but her shoulders had begun to relax. The tension was slowly leaving her. Her eyes closed and she let it happen, falling back as Ruby leaned forward and gently brought her down.

“Sex is all Weiss has known for so long,” Kali said. “It’s wrong, I agree, but she’s not at a stage where traditional therapy will work. Weiss _cannot_ trust us. She doesn’t dare. If Ruby can show her that she can open up this way, if we let this be about Weiss and stay back… I don’t know if this will help, but it can’t hurt. Not when she’s on the verge of a mental breakdown.”

“It could reinforce all her misconceptions,” Ghira growled. “She’s been used as a toy, Kali. How does this help?”

“How does refusing her help? How does sending her to Vacuo?”

Ghira had no answer.

“I know what it is you want, and I want it to. But ignoring Weiss’ attempts to prove herself _useful_ to us isn’t working.” Her face twisted at the horrible word. “What we see as kindness in rejecting her is only making things worse, and our attempts to convince her it’s for her benefit are meaningless because she can’t believe a word we say. Trust, my love,” she said, touching his arm. “Trust in Ruby. Trust in Weiss.”

He wanted so badly to argue, to suggest something else. But there was nothing. He had no idea and no answer. As loathe as he was to admit it, the only ones who knew even a fraction of what Weiss had been through were Ruby, Pyrrha and Yang.

Without a word, Yang stood and made her way over to Weiss’ side. Weiss noticed and flinched, but calmed down when she realised it was Yang, a human. He watched as Yang sat behind her and began to gently stroke Weiss’ shoulders, reaching down to cup her small breasts. Against all odds, Weiss leaned into it, closing her eyes and kissing Ruby back.

Neither Ghira, Kali or Blake made a move to join in. Or a move at all. It would undo everything. Blake had obviously realised that just as easily as he and Kali had, for while the scene was understandably making her uncomfortable, she remained seated with her hands in her lap.

Ruby broke the kiss to plant two quick ones on Weiss’ lips and draw back. After the second, Weiss leaned forward to catch Ruby for a third, then pushed Ruby down herself, straddling her body and pushing her tongue inside. Ghira couldn’t find it in himself to be surprised that she might appreciate the female body more, what with what most male faunus had likely done to her. While Weiss kissed Ruby and Ruby ran her hands through Weiss’ hair, Yang knelt behind her and gently rubbed her tight behind, before leaning forward to lick at Weiss’ slit.

Pyrrha’s knees gently touched the carpet as she knelt beside them. As with Yang, Weiss looked her way immediately – tensing until she realised who it was.

“May I?” Pyrrha asked with a smile.

Weiss looked confused for a second and then nodded.

Pyrrha shook her head. “Not without your permission. Or you wanting it.”

“I…” Weiss looked up and down Pyrrha’s body. The redhead had removed all her clothing before kneeling and Weiss appeared spellbound by her beauty. She swallowed. “I want… Yes. You can. Please.”

With a smile of her own, Pyrrha cupped Weiss’ cheeks and kissed her.

Weiss’ entire body relaxed.

“Hey!” Ruby whined. “Aren’t I enough?”

“Wha-?” Weiss looked startled. “No, I- ah!” She gasped as Ruby pushed up and licked at her neck. “Ohh. You-mf!” Her words were cut off again as Pyrrha locked lips with her. Assaulted from three fronts at once and with Ruby’s hands slipping under to play with her sensitive breasts, Weiss moaned and shivered, legs clenching as Yang pushed her tongue into her wet pussy.

“Let’s lay her down,” Pyrrha suggested, doing just that and trusting Ruby and Yang to follow. Never once taking her lips off Weiss’ neck, Ruby did so, using her weight to bear Weiss flat onto the carpet. Pyrrha knelt by her head and leaned over her, planting small kisses across Weiss’ lips and teasing Weiss’ tongue with her own whenever it darted out. Ruby laid half on and half off her, licking at her neck and chin while playing with Weiss’ nipples.

Stiffening suddenly, Weiss sent a nervous look past them to the three faunus on the sofa. The position on the floor afford them a perfect view of her and Weiss obediently spread her legs open, inviting any of them to use her.

Ghira stood.

Yang, Ruby and Pyrrha froze.

“Let’s leave the girls to their fun. We’re making this awkward.”

“What a wonderful idea,” Kali said, rising quickly with a huge smile on her face. Blake did the same behind her, a little stiffer and with her hands over her crotch. “You four have your fun and take a nap. I’ll have dinner ready in a few hours.” With those parting words, the three faunus left, Ghira the last to do so and closing the door behind him with a smile sent in their direction.

“I don’t understand,” Weiss whispered.

“What’s not to get?” Yang asked, taking the space Weiss had offered between her legs. Yang’s purple eyes looked up over Weiss’ stomach and breasts toward her, a devilish smirk on her face as she tossed her head to the side to clear her golden hair from before her. “This isn’t about them. This is us having fun. This is us showing _you_ a good time.”

“We can do what _we_ want here,” Ruby murmured into Weiss’ neck, planting a small kiss on the side of it. “If I want to watch TV, I can. If Pyrrha wants to spend time with Ghira, she can. If Yang doesn’t want to play with Blake, she doesn’t have to.”

“I do,” Yang admitted with a sigh. “She gets really mopey if I don’t. Feel like I’m kicking a puppy.”

“B-But I thought this was a show,” Weiss stammered. “I thought we were doing this for them-?”

“Nope.” Ruby giggled and kissed her way down Weiss’ chest, feeling the girl gasp under her lips. She stopped at one perky nipple and took the nub between her lips, teasing and sucking on it and feeling Weiss shake under her.

“T-Then why-!?”

“For you, silly.”

Weiss’ mouth fell open, but no words came from it.

“You looked upset,” Ruby continued, “And I thought this might help. And you like it. Right?”

“Ye- well, I don’t _dislike_ it.” Weiss’ cheeks turned a pretty pink. “It’s oka-aiiieeee!”

“Sounds like it’s more than `okay`,” Yang teased, licking at Weiss’ clit.

“Don’t think about pleasing anyone,” Pyrrha said, stroking a hand over Weiss’ face and holding her still as Ruby and Yang went to town on her body, making Weiss gasp and writhe under them. “You don’t exist to please other people anymore – you never should have. But here, things are different. I don’t have to fight, and you don’t have to do anything with them if you don’t want to. It’s all your choice. You have the right to choose.”

“Mmh.” Weiss bit her bottom lip and arched her back up. “I- ah!” She groaned. “N-Not like y-you’re giving me one now!”

The girls stopped.

“Do you want us to stop?” Ruby asked, looking up at Weiss cutely. “We will.”

Yang had also leaned back below, leaving Weiss frustrated and aching with need. Instinctively, she pushed her pelvis down, trying to regain her warm lips and warmer tongue. When Yang pulled back further, Weiss groaned. “Stop mocking me.”

“We’re not,” Yang said. “We’re being serious. It really is your choice.”

“Do you want us to continue?” Pyrrha asked.

Weiss scowled and looked away, a task made difficult because of how the girls were all over her. Blood rushed to her face and her chest and she mumbled, “That’s… I… well… I don’t _not_ want you to continue…”

“Is that your way of saying you do but you’re too embarrassed to admit it?” Yang said it teasingly but when Weiss’ entire face burned, she laughed. “It is! Oh, look at you being all embarrassed. That’s so cute!”

“S-Shut up already!” Weiss howled, mortified. “If you’ve got time to talk, why not put that tongue to use!”

“Ooh. Bossy.” Yang lowered her head down between Weiss’ thighs. “I like that.”

Weiss’ eyes closed softly as she felt Yang’s tongue on her once more. She moaned and leaned down onto the girl’s face, only to pant sharply as instead of being pushed back Yang held onto her thighs and dug her tongue in deeper, pulling Weiss’ nether lips apart with her fingers.

It was all the confirmation Ruby needed as she lavished Weiss’ breasts with attention, focusing on one and then the other, taking her sensitive nipples into her mouth and sucking hungrily on them. Weiss arched her back up into the girl’s mouth, biting down on her lip and opening her eyes, looking back up to Pyrrha with a pleading gaze. When she pursed her lips desperately, Pyrrha smiled and leaned down, brushing her red hair aside and capturing Weiss’ lips once more.

Weiss’ entire world was pleasure. It was not the first time she’d had sex – not by a long shot and not even with other women – but it was the first time anyone had cared for _her_ pleasure. There was no expectation of her to do anything and no opportunity; she could not have gone down on one of them if she’d tried. All she could do was wrap one hand around Pyrrha’s back and place the other on the top of Yang’s head, urging her to keep going.

They did. From her breasts to her neck and down again, Ruby was on a crusade to map out her body with her lips. Weiss’ stomach clenched and unclenched as Yang delved below, probing and teasing. Finding a spot that had her hips bucking, Yang settled down and focused on it, slowly running her tongue over that spot until Weiss was mewling into Pyrrha’s mouth. Her kiss there was gentle, with Pyrrha rubbing one thumb on Weiss’ cheek as their tongues danced.

A spasm shook her body and her eyes snapped open. Something gave way inside her and what felt like hot lava pooled in her stomach. Weiss’ hand tightened on Yang’s hair and she began to grind her hips into the girl’s face. Her breathing quickened. Pyrrha noticed and stopped kissing her for a second, only to move and start licking the shell of her ear.

She breathed into it, breath hot and moist. “Cum, Weiss. Cum for us.”

“Ah! Ahh! I-I’m… Oh God…I’m- I’m cumming!”

A bolt of lightning shot through her body. She twitched once, twice and then felt a powerful release on the third. Her hips melted into Yang’s face and her body slumped, turned to jelly under Ruby’s hands, fingers and lips. Bright lights flashed before her eyes and she couldn’t hear her own cries. She only knew she screamed her release because of how her throat felt afterwards.

As the euphoria crashed down over her and washed away, Weiss was left exhausted and, strangely enough, relaxed. Every muscle in her body felt limp and her eyelids were heavy. Through thick lashes, she watched Pyrrha lower her head down onto a cushion she’d brought beneath, then lay down beside her. A soft kiss was planted on her cheek. Atop her, Ruby licked her neck one last time, giggled and then spooned against her side.

Yang took the time to clean her nether regions, licking up all of Weiss’ arousal and even kissing her clit a few times, making Weiss mewl with every slow stroke.

“That `okay` enough for you, your highness?” Yang teased.

“Yang, don’t tease her.”

“Sorry. Sorry.” Kissing her slit one last time, Yang crawled up Weiss’ other side and laid down. One of her hands played with Weiss’ stomach, her fingers tracing small circles around Weiss’ belly button. Their bodies were warm and soft against her and despite that they pinned her to the floor, Weiss didn’t feel as nervous as she felt she ought to have. Really, she felt exhausted. Physically and emotionally.

But she still had the presence of mind to try and move.

“Shouldn’t…” Her words were interrupted by a treacherous yawn. “Shouldn’t I return the favour…?”

“Go down on me?” Yang asked, snuggling up against her. “I wouldn’t say no if you wanted to. Maybe tomorrow, though. You look bushed.” Yang’s eyes lit up. “Get it? Bushed?”

Ruby reached over to swat her face. “No puns.”

A pun? Really? “That was…” Weiss fought for the right word but settled on the only one she could. “That was terrible. Absolutely awful.”

“Bah. Everyone’s a critic.”

Weiss felt their giggling laughter vibrate through her body, and while she didn’t join them, she did feel a small smile tug at the corners of her lips. It wasn’t just from the poor joke, but the words used. She could go down on Yang `if she wanted to`. Not as payment, not as reciprocation but as a desire. As a choice.

With a satisfied sigh, Weiss let sleep take her.

 

* * *

 

Blake crept into the room and looked at the four girls tangled together in a sweaty pile of limbs. Her cock hardened but she ignored it. As much as Yang might tease that she had zero self-control, that wasn’t entirely true. She just didn’t have any around Yang when she was being a tease and shaking her behind at her.

Conventional wisdom would have said letting Weiss have sex with the three was a terrible idea, but there was no ignoring the lack of tension on the girl’s face as she slept. While there wasn’t a smile, the lack of the guarded lines that marred her pretty face was enough. Feeling just a little of her own tension fade, Blake pulled a thin blanket out from a cupboard. When she turned to place it on the girls, she found pale blue eyes watching her curiously. Blake flinched.

Weiss’ eyes had always been sharp and judging. Blake hadn’t commented on it because she was afraid it would make things worse, but the way Weiss looked at her – it was clear Weiss thought it possible Blake might force herself on her at any moment.

“I’m sorry,” Blake said automatically. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I was just…” She nodded to the blanket. “They’ll catch a cold otherwise. Can I…?”

The white-haired girl nodded, and Blake stepped forward to carefully drape the blanket over them, making sure not to cover Ruby’s head entirely. She didn’t tuck them in and left that to Weiss. Without waking, Yang made an appreciative sound. Yang slept like a coma victim most of the time, anyway, only waking up after a whole load of effort or if she smelled food.

“Why didn’t you join us?” Weiss asked.

“Because you didn’t want me to.” Blake sighed. “I know you don’t trust me. Us. I can’t blame you. I don’t think I’d trust anyone after being what you’ve been through. I’m not going to pretend to understand it, either, and I won’t act like anything I’ve ever been through is remotely similar. The only ones who understand you are those three.”

With Weiss’ eyes on her, judging her, Blake found her words tumbling out, “And I like to think we’ve helped them. I… I don’t know, because there’s always this doubt in the back of my head that maybe they’re pretending. Maybe they’re just _settling_ for the lesser of so many evils, that they actually hate it here and it’s just `better than what they had before`.” She bit her lip. “I… I hope that’s just me being stupid. I really do care for them. I lov-” Her chest ached. “I really do love them.”

“And me?” Weiss asked, thoughts hidden.

“I want to help you.” Blake flinched when Weiss’ expression hardened. “Not because of pity or something like that,” she rushed. “But… But because it’s wrong! Dad hunts down the people who did this to you. He saved Pyrrha from a life like that just like he did you. Hating you because of something your father did? That’s no better than what your father did to us. The faunus who blame you are just repeating the same stupid mistakes.”

“If you ever decide you want to sleep with me, I’ll be there,” she continued. “Until then, don’t even think about it because it won’t happen. If anyone tries to make you do something you don’t want to, tell them. And if they don’t stop, shout and one of us will be there.”

“What about this?” Weiss asked, looking to the others. “Doesn’t it make you angry?”

“Uh. Not quite the emotion I’m feeling right now.” Blake tried not to look down at her crotch, or the bulge there.

Weiss snorted. She’d seen it.

“Just… share, maybe?”

“Are you,” Weiss asked slowly, “A faunus, asking me, a human, to share _your_ slaves with you?”

Blake’s answer was immediate, and heated. “They’re not slaves!”

Weiss laughed. To Blake’s surprise, it was not a bitter sound. It wasn’t happy or one filled with hilarity either, even if there was a hint of it there. It was more… relieved. Shocked. Confused, lost but beyond all that, _hopeful_. It was the laugh of someone who had won the lottery but couldn’t quite believe it yet.

“I’ll share. As long as you don’t expect me to call you master or mistress.”

“My name is Blake.”

“Blake…” Weiss tested the word, tasted it. “You… You can sleep here if you want to. You don’t have to touch me, and I won’t be frightened.”

“No. It’s fine.” Blake stepped back and shook her head. “I’m glad you’re feeling better, Weiss. We- Dad won’t send you to Vacuo. I promise. He just wants to help you. If this helps, then this is what we’ll do. You don’t need to prove your worth to us or something like that. Those days are gone. And if you can’t believe that now, that’s fine. We’ll prove it to you.”

“I’ll look forward to being proven wrong,” Weiss said.

Not challengingly. Not defiantly.

Longingly.

“I promise it’ll happen. Good night, Weiss.”

“Good night. Blake…”

As she reached the door, she heard one final whisper.

“And thank you.”

Blake smiled and closed the door.

 


	6. Birthday Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ruby's birthday and the first she's ever celebrated as a real family. With that comes fresh ideas, though, and Ruby starts to wonder if she could ever raise a family of her own - perhaps with the help of the Belladonna clan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned by Garth the Ddraig

* * *

 

 

“It’s Ruby’s birthday!?”

“Yeah. In two days.” Yang replied, sat on the couch between Kali and Blake and, for once, being fully clothed. They all were in fact, just watching the TV. “Last day of October. Two days from now.”

“Why didn’t she say anything?” Blake asked, biting her nails, at least until Kali slapped her hand away. It didn’t stop Blake panicking. “What are we supposed to do now? There’s hardly enough time to go shopping, let alone buy presents. Why didn’t she bring it up?”

“Maybe she didn’t want to make a big deal of it,” Pyrrha said, listening in.

Yang shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s… well…”

Noticing how Yang trailed off, Blake’s eyes narrowed, protectiveness taking over as she sensed something wrong with Yang. “What is it? What’s the problem?”

It was Weiss who figured it out. “Ruby doesn’t know. Does she?”

Kali and Blake looked to Weiss in shock, uncomprehending.

But Weiss knew better. Weiss knew what Yang and Ruby had been through, for she had been through it as well. “We’re slaves,” she said frankly. “We don’t have rights, let alone birthdays. Who would celebrate it? No one is going to give us time off work or stop using us, and what’s the celebrate about being born into a life like that?”

“Weiss is right,” Yang said sadly. “I remember ours because I can still remember what life was like before the faunus found us, but Ruby grew up in the mines. No one there cared to let us celebrate it. We’d give her hugs and tell her how much we loved her, but we couldn’t even sneak her extra food.” Yang shrugged. “We’d have starved if we didn’t eat our own.”

“Disgusting,” Kali hissed.

“You’re wrong about one thing, Weiss,” Blake growled. “You _were_ slaves. You are no longer!”

Weiss nodded, conceding the point. “As you say.”

“We have to do something,” Blake said, deciding for all of them. “If Ruby doesn’t think the day of her birth is worth celebrating, then I say we give her reason to change her mind. We can hold a party. A surprise party!”

“Hm. That’s not a bad idea,” Kali said. “Yang?”

“It’d definitely be a surprise,” Yang said, “I think she’d like it, if it’s not too much trouble…”

“How many times do we have to tell you, Yang? Nothing is too much trouble where you’re all involved. You are as much a part of my family as Blake is.” Kali clapped her hands together. “So, a surprise party for Ruby. We need time to prepare. I can convince Ghira to take Ruby out on the day to give us a little time. Weiss, do you mind going with them and acting as an in-between? You can warn us when they’re heading back.”

“Sure. I can keep her busy tomorrow as well if you want to sneak out to buy things.” Weiss hesitated, then dared to ask, “Can… Would it be possible for me to earn some money? To purchase her a gift?”

“You don’t need to,” Blake said. “We’ll give you-”

“No. I would like to earn it. I would like the gift to come from me. I’m willing to do anything…”

The suggestion was there, but Kali and Blake would not take it.

“You can help me with dinner tonight,” Kali said. “And wash the dishes. I’ll pay you for that.”

Weiss was visibly relieved by so mundane a chore, smiling and agreeing easily. “Thank you.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” Yang said. “I’ll do the same. Gardening or something? I mean, it’s not really a gift from me if I don’t earn it.” Yang looked to Pyrrha, who also agreed with a nod. “Though maybe we could borrow some in advance, then do chores?”

“We’ll sort something out,” Kali said. “For now, let’s focus on getting Ruby presents and showing her just why she should celebrate her birthday. We need cake for sure, a big cake. We all know how much Ruby likes her sweets.”

“A little too much,” Yang grumbled, without any real heat. After spending most of her life subsisting on stale bread and scant pieces of meat and tough vegetables, it wasn’t surprising Ruby allowed herself to be spoiled rotten by the Belladonna family. “But yeah, plenty of sweets. And music, Ruby likes that. Just having some things for her to unwrap, too. Actually being able to _own_ stuff is new to her. To all of us…”

“We’ll need to plan for yours as well, Yang,” Kali said. “If you’ll tell us when that is.”

Yang blushed. “You don’t have to…”

“No. We do.” Kali laid a hand on her knee and stared firmly into Yang’s eyes. “I will not hear of any member of my family not believing in themselves. I count myself cherished to have you all in my life, as I know my Blake and Ghira do. If not for yourselves, then let us celebrate the day you came into this world. For without it, we wouldn’t be able to have you in our lives now.”

Yang’s eyes burned. Feeling dumb, she sniffed and brushed a hand over her face.

Not a one of them pointed out the tears or called her names over them. Blake’s arm tightened around her shoulders and Kali watched on with a patient smile, squeezing Yang’s knee comfortingly. Weiss and Pyrrha watched on, Pyrrha with a happy smile of her own and Weiss with closed eyes, but, if one were to look closely, the tiniest hint of satisfaction.

“S – Sorry,” Yang said, half a blubber, half a whisper. “I – I had something in my eye.”

“There _is_ a lot of pollen out lately,” Kali remarked.

Nodding, despite knowing not a person there believed her, Yang smiled and looked up.

“Let’s give Ruby the best birthday party ever.”

 

* * *

 

Two humans and a faunus walking through Menagerie side by side still earned them strange looks every now and then. It wasn’t that humans were overly rare in Menagerie – they weren’t – but the fact that neither she nor Weiss had collars around their necks, bowed heads or some other mark or sign of servitude. Ruby wore a red skirt with black stockings and a corset, while Weiss wore a white and blue dress.

People would stare and whisper about her, hissing the name `Schnee`.

Sometimes Ruby felt guilty about it, because their eyes glared at Weiss with such hate that Ruby went otherwise unmolested. Of course, Weiss didn’t get molested either, mostly because of the protective giant that walked between them both, glaring at any who dared look their way for too long.

No one’s gaze lingered. Not with Ghira Belladonna accompanying them.

Ruby was used to it. After living in the Heat House, even if she had never been touched before Blake and Kali saved them, Ruby was used to having a certain lack of… freedom. Of rights. In the two years she spent there, she had become aware that the mirrors in the large communal bathrooms were see-through on the other side. There wasn’t a moment she had used a bath, shower or toilet that someone had not been watching.

Watching and choosing, selecting who they wanted to buy and use for the night. Yang had been through worse, so much worse, and Ruby knew she’d been destined for the same but for Blake and Kali’s intervention.

Thinking back on the Heat House was still painful at times, so she tried not to. Instead, she focused on the present, the now, and skipped alongside Ghira with a happy smile.

“You’re in a good mood today,” Weiss said. “Any reason?”

“Hm. Not really. It’s a sunny day and we’re outside. And that man in the last stall was actually nice to us.” Ruby showed off the little rope and bead necklace the man had let her buy. A rarity, since even if a human did have money, they’d usually either be accused of theft or not allowed to spend it without a shopping list from a faunus.

“Seamus,” Ghira grunted. “Good man. Worked in the White Fang with me, before it turned violent and cruel. Very good man.”

Ruby agreed, since he’d never once looked at her as anything other than another person. It was a sign, and proof, that more faunus like the Belladonnas existed, faunus who didn’t hate or abuse their kind. Maybe those kind faunus weren’t the exception at all. Maybe it was just that she and Yang, trapped first in the mines and then in the Heat House, had only had the misfortune to see the cruel side of the faunus. A small sample size of the worst and most cruel.

Everyone she’d met since then, from Kali and Blake to even Velvet, had been much kinder.

“No other reason for your good mood?” Weiss asked.

“Um. No?” Ruby wracked her mind, wondering what Weiss was trying to suggest. “Did I forget something? The sex with Kali was good this morning. I liked that, but…”

“But…?” Ghira asked.

“Well, I have sex with Kali _every_ morning. That’s not exactly any reason for today to be better than any other day.”

Weiss snorted, while Ghira shook his head. “That wife of mine. I swear…”

“Why the questions?” Ruby asked.

“It’s…” Weiss sighed. “It’s nothing. I was just making conversation.” She eyed Ruby. “You’re remarkably easy to please, you realise that.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?”

“Is it…?” Weiss asked.

“I think so.” Ruby nodded. “I mean, if I was really hard to please then I wouldn’t be happy as easily, would I?”

Weiss appeared shocked by her reasoning, and unable to refute it. Ruby giggled at her stunned expression and went back to enjoying her day out. Yang had always said she wasn’t a very complicated girl, but Ruby never took that in a bad way. She knew her sister didn’t mean stupid, even if she couldn’t read or write.

It wasn’t stupid if you weren’t taught, and she was getting better, now able to read short books from start to finish with Kali’s patient tutelage.

Ruby knew she wasn’t stupid, but she liked to keep things simple. Life was complicated enough. It might have been a defence mechanism at one point; just focusing on being safe and well-fed and not having to worry about being a slave as disposable as a piece of rock. But nowadays it served her better, letting her just enjoy the simple pleasures of life.

Like sex.

Or more specifically, love. Sex was what happened at the Heat House; it was one person taking from another and giving nothing in return. Sex was one-sided, cruel and unfair. She’d seen it first had forced on Yang, time and time again, while her sister did her best to protect Ruby’s innocence.

Sometimes, Ruby wondered just how much Yang had sacrificed.

But that didn’t matter now. Things were better, and while Blake might have thought what they had was sex, Ruby knew it was more. After seeing men and women look on them with hungry eyes for years, eyes that saw them as nothing more than objects to be used, Ruby could tell the difference in Blake’s. There was a fear there of her own, of being rejected or feared, of not being good enough.

How strange was it for a faunus to look at a human in such a way?

Ruby giggled.

To be surrounded by so much love… it was a wonderful feeling.

It was so much more than many other humans received. More than she or Yang had before, though Ruby knew she had it easier than her sister. After all, she couldn’t remember being free like Yang could, so she’d never had to experience the loss of it all.

 _I wonder if mom and dad can see mw now,_ she thought, following Ghira and Weiss through the streets. _Would they be happy? Yeah, I think so. Look at us. Yang and I are free. We’re free and happy and live with a family that loves us._

Considering that, was it any surprise was in a good mood?

Ruby didn’t think so.

Family…

She had that now, didn’t she? Or the beginnings of one. An adopted one. What would it feel like to have that become more real? Ruby felt a warmth settle over her and she closed her eyes, daydreaming for a moment.

At least until something nudged her to one side.

“Lost in thought again, huh?” Ghira asked, his voice low and soothing. He had a hand on her shoulder as he gently steered her out the way of a lamp post. “Maybe save that for when we get back. Blake would be distraught if you came back with a bloody nose.”

Ruby flushed and leaned into Ghira. He was like a father, really. “Sorry!”

“Hah. There’s no need to apologise. I just don’t want my daughter to jump to the wrong conclusion and rush out to avenge you.” He laughed. “Even if that means tearing down a lamp post with her bare hands. I might have to arrest and charge her for destruction of public property if she did.”

Ruby and Weiss laughed – or, as Weiss often did, snorted once and left it there. Ruby felt Weiss hadn’t been allowed to show her emotion in any continuous way before. It had probably been dangerous for her to show genuine happiness around faunus.

“I think it’s about time we headed back,” Ghira said, checking his watch.

“Huh? It is?”

“Hm.” Ghira rubbed her head. “They should be done by now.”

Ruby cocked her head to the side. “Done with what?”

“I swear,” Weiss groaned. “You can be so simple…”

 

* * *

 

The Belladonna manor was quiet as they came home.

“Why don’t you get the door for us?” Ghira suggested.

“Hm. Okay.” Ruby nodded and hurried ahead, reaching for it and idly noting that it looked dark inside. She did hear a short laugh from Weiss behind her, but assumed it was at something she’d done again.

Ruby pushed the door open.

“SURPRISE!”

Five voices shouted out at once and Ruby yelped, jumping back. She would have fallen if not for Ghira catching and pushing her back onto her feet, and even then her heart was racing. Ruby looked on at those inside, five in total, Blake, Kali, Pyrrha, Yang and Velvet of all people

They were all staring at her.

“W-Wha-?”

“Happy birthday!”

“Birthday…?” Ruby looked behind her, to Ghira. “I didn’t know it was yo-”

“It’s not,” the large man grunted, pushing her in. “It’s yours.”

Hers? But-? But they’d never done anything for that before. Ruby tried to step back again, intimidated by all the faces looking her way, but Ghira nudged her forward and Kali was soon on her – that at least familiar, as Kali wrapped her in a hearty hug.

“Happy birthday, Ruby!”

“Mine-?”

“That’s right, sis.” Yang rubbed her head. “It’s your birthday. You know what that means?”

Ruby shook her head honestly. “No…”

The answer, as with many of her answers, seemed to make the Belladonna family flinch. And Velvet this time, who cringed. “It means we’re celebrating your birth,” Kali said softly, rubbing her head. “It’s a celebration of the day you came into this world.”

“And this is a surprise party,” Blake said.

Oh. That explained the yelling. Ruby still wasn’t sure what most of the things were for, though. There was a big pile of brightly wrapped boxes on a table next to a cake. Ruby’s eyes hovered on that a little longer than necessary.

“Trust you to fixate on the food,” Weiss said with a roll of her eyes. “It’s for you, Ruby. And the presents. They’re gifts from us to you.”

Ruby’s voice was faint. “Gifts…?”

Deciding that showing would be easier than explaining, Kali turned and pushed her toward the table, pulling forth a present and putting it in front of her. “Open it,” she said. “This one is from me.”

Ruby’s hands shook, but she opened them with their encouragement, marvelling at both the idea of receiving gifts and of having things that belonged to her. The Belladonnas let her use anything, from the TV to any furniture, the computer or more, but it all belonged to them.

Opening the first box, Ruby came across something that was _hers_.

Her eyes watered.

Books and sweets and clothes and even an amateurs engineering kit, along with a toolbox of her very own, filled with screwdrivers, wrenches and other tools. As each present came, her speed in opening them increased, her eyes lighting up as she realised, this time with absolute certainty, that these were hers and hers alone.

Comics – the series Blake had seen her enjoying. A colouring book because Kali knew she liked to draw. An entire set of colouring pencils, crayons and art supplies from Velvet. A book of landscapes from Ghira, most of which she’d never have been able to see in the dark confines of the mines. There were far more presents than that, many of them sweets that Ruby tore open and started eating straight away. Sugary sweetness filled her mouth and her head spun. Last but not least, she received cards from each of them. Knowing she was only just learning to read; they’d written their messages in big letters for her.

It was the endings that caught her.

Love Kali. Love Ghira. Love Blake. Love Yang.

Kind regards from Weiss, but that was Weiss. It meant love.

This… This was what it felt like to have a family, wasn’t it? A real family. If she’d grown up with them, she would have had a party like this every single year. Maybe they would from now on, and one for Yang, Pyrrha and Weiss as well.

Celebrating someone’s birth. What a crazy idea. Even if they had done it in the mines, she wasn’t sure she would have seen life as something worth celebrating.

“Cake!” Pyrrha said, clapping. “Ruby needs to blow out the candles.”

Ruby was drawn away from her gifts with promises she could play with them later and pushed before the large cake. On top of the trestle table, it was almost as tall as she. There were candles arrayed atop it, burning bright in the dim room.

“You need to blow them out,” Blake explained, knowing she’d be otherwise confused.

“And make a wish,” Yang said.

“A wish?” Ruby looked to her sister. “You’re teasing me…”

“No, it’s true.”

Ruby looked to the others, getting nods from each. “It’s a birthday tradition,” Velvet said. “You blow out the candles and make a wish.”

A wish, huh? Ruby bit her lip. What was she supposed to wish for? If this was a year earlier, the wish would have been obvious – but they were already out of the Heat House. Her biggest wish had come true. It felt like a waste to use it on something material, too. If she wanted something, all she had to do was ask.

But there had to be a wish. It was tradition, and Ruby was determined to do this, her first real birthday party, properly.

 _All I ever wanted was to be loved,_ she thought, stepping up to the cake. _And I’ve got that. What’s left?_

A birthday?

Ruby’s eyes grew wide.

“You ready?” Yang asked. “You need to blow them all out in one go to make the wish come true.”

“Hm!”

Ruby nodded and stepped up, eyes narrowed and filled with determination. She took a deep breath and let it go, watching the cake like it was her mortal enemy. As everyone chanted and did a countdown for her, Ruby closed her eyes and leaned forward.

“Three, two, one! Happy Birthday!”

Ruby blew like a madwoman, expelling a great gout of air that snuffed out the candles instantly. She overdid it in fact, not wanting to risk it and blowing three candles out the cake entirely. Seeing them all go out, Ruby smiled and yelled out.

“I wish to have a baby of my own, so that he or she can grow up surrounded by love and have a birthday each and every year!”

The candles smoked, blown out.

Silence filled the rest of the room.

“Um.” Weiss sounded embarrassed as she scratched her cheek. “You’re actually supposed to keep the wish a secret. You’re meant to do it in your head.”

“Hah!?” Ruby’s mouth fell open and panic shot through her. “D – Does that mean it’ll never come true!?”

“No, no, no! It’s – Well, it’s not like the wish is binding…”

“It’s in the spirit of celebrating a birthday,” Kali explained, hugging her from behind. “It’s not something magical.”

“Oh…”

Ruby couldn’t quite keep the disappointment out of her tone.

“A child?” Yang asked, unusually serious and watching Ruby carefully. “You want to get pregnant?”

“I want to have a child,” Ruby countered. Pregnancy didn’t sound all that great, but it was a part of having a baby, so she understood it was a necessary component. “I just… We’ve made love so many times, and everyone has come inside me. And I’ve not gotten pregnant.” She bit her lip. “What if I can’t? What if the sickness I had in the mines means I can’t? What if I’ll never be able to have a baby?”

“We’d still love you,” Blake blurted out. “That’s not in question.”

It wasn’t that. She didn’t doubt them, but… How was she supposed to explain that she wanted someone to have a better life than she had? She wanted to experience the life she and Summer should have had, even if it was in reverse.

A child deserved to grow up surrounded by love. Ruby wanted to see that.

To make sure it happened.

“It’s nothing,” she whispered. “F – Forget I said anything…”

“I don’t think I shall,” Kali said, holding her close from behind. “Ruby, becoming pregnant is not always so foolproof as having someone come inside you. Some people can become pregnant from a condom breaking, while others can try for months and months with no luck. If you want to, we can help you, but there’s no guarantee…”

“Yeah…” Her head fell. “I know…”

And here she was, ruining the mood at her own birthday party. Ruby shook her head and forced a smile onto her face, one that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Everyone saw it. Yang always said she was a terrible actor.

“Is that really your wish?” Yang asked.

“Yeah, but… It doesn’t matter.” She laughed. “It’s just enough to have you all here.”

“But it’s still your wish, no?” Pyrrha asked.

Ruby nodded.

“What are you all standing around for?” Kali asked, hands on her hips. “If this is Ruby’s wish, then shouldn’t we do our best to fulfil it?”

“My wife speaks the truth,” Ghira said, coming slowly to lay a hand on Ruby’s shoulder. “And yet I imagine her determination is not entirely as selfless as she’d like to suggest.” His words earned a giggle from Ruby between her tears. She went silent as he approached and knelt, lifting her up off the floor with one arm under her legs and the other her shoulders. “Is this really what you want, Ruby?”

Snuggling into Ghira’s chest, she bobbed her head quickly. “Yes. I’ve wanted it so badly!”

Kali and Blake moved quickly, pushing aside and removing some of the presents from the trestle table beside the cake, then gesturing towards it. Ghira moved over to lay Ruby down. It was just wide enough that Ruby’s upper body from her waist to the top of her head could fit on it, though her legs dangled over the edge.

Ghira held onto those, stroking her legs as Kali and Blake worked to strip her, Yang coming over to join in once she realised just how much Ruby wanted it. Hands worked all over her, untying her bodice and then working it off while Ruby helped as best she could, squirming and lifting her shoulders to make it easier, then raising her hips when Pyrrha began to work her skirt down, her underwear a moment later.

Being surrounded by them all should have been intimidating and might have if it had been any other faunus. There was no distrust among them, however. Ruby placed a foot on Ghira’s chest and giggled as he worked her stockings off. Her face was soon full of Kali’s smile and bright eyes, the older woman having worked her way around the table and now positioned upside down, her face over Ruby’s.

In her hand was a smear of Ruby’s birthday cake.

“Open wide~” she teased.

“Ahhh!” Ruby did as request and closed her eyes when Kali pushed two fingers into her mouth. Ruby sucked on them, tasting the icing and sweetness along Kali’s dextrous fingers. She ran her tongue over those.

“Good?” Kali asked.

“Mhm. Tasty.”

“Then let me try some,” Kali said, taking another dollop on her fingers. Rather than eat it directly she brought her fingers down to Ruby’s mouth and Ruby took the cake once more, wondering what the point was. The answer became apparent as Kali leaned down and stuck out her tongue.

Ruby brought hers up to meet it, pushing some icing and cake at the same time. They exchanged kisses, spit and icing, Kali sucking and licking on Ruby’s tongue, then taking her time to lick the inside of her mouth, then the icing from Ruby’s lips.

“Delicious,” she purred. “Ruby flavoured cake. I think it’s my favourite.”

Kali’s actions proved inspiration for everyone else, who collected cake and placed it all across her body. Ruby shivered and squirmed as her nipples became little trifle and cream and icing were smothered across the insides of her thighs, the palms of her hands and on her neck, stomach and even in her bellybutton.

Her breathing quickened as she saw everyone lean in. Kali, Blake, Ghira, Pyrrha, Velvet and even Weiss, all of them ready to eat Ruby’s birthday cake from her own body.

“Happy birthday to you!” they chanted. “Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to Ruby…. Happy birthday to you!”

Mouths descended on her. Lips and tongues dragging across her skin in seven places at once. Both her breasts were taken by Blake and Pyrrha, while Ghira licked her ankle and laid kisses down her leg to the insides of her thigh, moving ever closer to her slit, which burned with heat. Weiss circled her bellybutton slowly with her tongue, moving ever closer, while Kali _feasted_ hungrily on Ruby’s neck, pulling her head back as she kissed, licked and bit about the underside of her chin. Velvet bit and nipped at her wrists, kissing down to the palm of her hand.

“Ahhh!” Ruby’s mouth was left unmolested and free to cry out her pleasure, body arching up and then pressed down immediately, trapped under the torturous pleasure of seven people attending to her at once. “Hm! Mm! Ah!”

Only too soon was the cake on her body gone, sticky trails of saliva and icing left behind, along with a quivering Ruby Rose who could barely move. To be eaten alive in such a way, and so pleasurably, Ruby’s breath came out a heady and hot mist.

“I think Ruby deserves a second round.” Kali said. “Don’t you?”

“Yeah!”

“Hah-?” Ruby was in no state to protest and wouldn’t have if she could. Her body was covered once more, this time with great dollops that left her sticky and cold all over. There was no ritual this time and they dove in as quickly as they laid it upon her, running their tongues over her body. “Oh! Ahh!” Ruby’s eyes bulged as Weiss took Ghira’s place between her legs, Weiss licking at her clit while Ghira dipped under and smothered icing across her slit, then pushed his tongue deep inside. “Ahhhh!”

Through her lashes, she watched as the party goers began to disrobe, pulling off their shirts, unbuckling belts and pushing trousers and skirts down. Cocks sprung free all around her, some rubbing up against her excitedly.

Ruby giggled. It was really going to happen. Finally. Tears appeared in her eyes.

“Ruby?” Blake asked, spotting them instantly and pausing, face caught between deep concern and shame. “Is something wrong? Are we hurting you?”

“N-No.” It was hard to speak but she had to, if only to get rid of that fear. “I’m just… I’m still frightened. What if I don’t get pregnant? What if I can’t?”

“You will,” Kali said, cupping her chin and tilting her head back, first to place a kiss upon her lips, and then another on her eyes, forcing Ruby to close them. “Trust in us, Ruby.” Louder, she said, “And everyone here, remember that this is for Ruby’s sake. Everyone is to come inside her no matter what. If you can’t follow that, don’t even bother taking part.”

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Weiss said, looking at all the excited cocks around Ruby. “Are you sure you want this, Ruby? Is this what you really desire?”

Ruby knew why Weiss had to be sure. Given what she’d been through, so alike to what Yang had, she knew Weiss had to know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was Ruby’s wish, not something forced on her.

Holding her arms out, Ruby nodded.

“Please,” she begged, “Give me a baby of my very own.”

 

* * *

 

The breeding party was different to the sex they normally had. Rather than cluster about her, the futa and Ghira formed a queue in front of her, with Yang and Weiss, unable to join in, stood behind the table both holding onto Ruby’s body and playing her breasts. Ruby’s head was supported on Yang’s shoulder, their cheeks touching, as Blake took her place between Ruby’s legs, stroking her wet shaft.

Behind her, Ruby could see Pyrrha on her knees blowing Kali, the next in line. Though Ruby was afraid Pyrrha might make them come earlier, she held back on it, trusting them not to let her down.

“You ready?” Yang asked, kissing her cheek.

“Hm.” Ruby nodded, both to Blake and to Yang. “Do it. Please, Blake. Knock me up.”

Blake’s hands settled on her legs, gripping them tight against her side. “With pleasure.”

The _fucking_ was brutal. Blake was so rough and eager, so hot and hard within her, and yet Ruby couldn’t find it in herself to protest, only to shriek in pleasure as Blake rammed deep inside her, as if she was trying to deposit her come directly past her cervix. Blake thrust back and forth quickly, leaning down to capture Ruby’s lips with her own. She still tasted of cake, cake and need and Blake’s hot tongue swirling around inside her mouth.

Fast and furious, Blake didn’t last long. Ruby felt her bulging and twitching inside her and held on with both legs, terrified that Blake might pull out and deny her.

She didn’t. Of course she didn’t.

“Here it comes, Ruby,” Blake wheezed into her neck, kissing her shoulder. “Take my baby!”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Ruby threw her head back, crying in pure relief as Blake came inside her, filling her up with that familiar warmth, with creamy love that left her sore and satisfied. “I can feel it,” she whispered, looking to her sister. “Yang, I’m going to get pregnant!”

“You sure are, sis.” Yang kissed her brow softly. “Your belly is going to be so big.”

Big with life, with love. Ruby almost cried at the thought of it but didn’t want to ruin this again by being so childish. Holding onto Blake, she whined as the girl began to draw back. The satisfying fullness inside her disappeared.

But as Blake stepped away, Kali took her place, winking down on Ruby and pushing her smaller, but no less eager, cock deep inside.

Ruby sighed, happy to be full once more.

Kali was slower and more measured with her pace, playing with Ruby’s clit and leaving her a writhing mess upon a table already sticky with sweat and icing. Not for her, Blake’s frantic thrusts and desperate motions, but something slower and with more purpose. Ruby’s legs twitched and locked around her. Her body shook.

“Come for me, Ruby,” Kali purred. “Come for me.”

Ruby came, back arching off the table and face pressing into Kali’s breasts as she whined out the older woman’s name. Kali hooked one hand under Ruby’s behind and held her there, bouncing the smaller girl in her lap, and on her cock, as she bit down on Ruby’s shoulder, marking her with her teeth. What might normally have hurt only sent Ruby’s already dizzy mind reeling further, mouth opening as she felt Kali unload inside her, dumping more and more cum into her body.

_So much. There’s so much. I’ll surely become pregnant…_

Too much, Ruby realised. There was a wetness on her lower lips, outside of them, and she realised with dawning horror that her body could only take a finite amount. Kali laid her down quickly, not wanting to make it any worse with gravity, but it was too late. Ruby looked down between her legs, knowing that the precious semen would be slipping out.

“No…”

“Got it!” It was Weiss who came to the rescue, bursting from the kitchen with a large glass bowl. It caught the rope of sticky white that hung from Ruby’s snatch. The bowl was placed under her waist, down on the floor, where any more discharge would be caught. “Phew,” Weiss said, wiping her brow. “That was close.”

Ruby couldn’t believe it. Of all the people to help her, it was Weiss, who was, understandably, the most against and afraid of this kind of thing. She felt her eyes tear up as she looked at Weiss, lip trembling.

“Weiss…”

“W-Well it’s not like I could just let it happen.” Weiss turned away defensively, face bright red. “And it _is_ your birthday.”

“Weiss!” This time, the tears really did fall. “Thank you, Weiss. Thank you!”

“Idiot.” Weiss huffed and then smiled her way. “Happy birthday, Ruby. I hope you get pregnant.”

Ghira was next in line and moved in while Pyrrha began to deepthroat Velvet. Where Blake had been rough and Kali took her time in teasing, Ghira was a gentle and passionate giant, pushing into Ruby and stretching her wider than before, then gently making love to her on the table, as Ruby let her head fall back on Yang’s shoulder and bit her lower lip.

He was big and strong, yet slow and purposeful. One of his hands rested on her stomach, stroking it as though he was imagining what she might look like with child. Ruby couldn’t help but do the same and clamp down on him a little, whimpering with the need to experience that bliss, to have life growing inside her and to be able to give that child the wonderful life she had been deprived of.

Her feet hooked around Ghira’s wide hips and over his backside, slamming her pelvis down onto him and forcing him deeper still inside her. Ruby’s eyes rolled back, her chest bouncing as she gasped for breath, held in place and supported by Yang, who allowed both of Ruby’s hands to hold onto her for dear life as Ghira thrust into her, forcing her bum up off the table.

“Hm! Hm!” Ruby bit down on her lip but felt her control wane. Her mouth opened and she shrieked her pleasure. “Ah! Yes! More! D-Don’t stop!”

“I don’t intend to,” Ghira grunted, both hands on her hips now and dragging her back into him with every thrust. “The only way this night ends is with you pregnant.” His dick slammed into her, stretching her wider than ever. “You’ll not be able to walk under the weight of the kittens I’ll put inside you!”

“Please! Yes!” Tears fell from Ruby’s eyes. Her smile was so wide her jaw hurt. “I want them!”

Ghira wasted no time in giving that to her, grunting once and pushing in until his balls rested against her bum. He pumped and pumped his seed into her, spilling more out over the table’s edge, where it fell to be collected in the bowl Weiss had provided.

No sooner had he finished than Velvet was taking his place, as rough and desperate as she had been in the midst of her heat. Being fucked by Velvet was a blaze of fast-paced glory that left Ruby reeling, mouth open and drooling as cum _poured_ from her body. Like a rabbit hammering away, Velvet’s thrusts were so fast the table rocked and buckled under her assault. If it wasn’t for Yang holding her in place, she’d have been knocked off onto the floor.

Even then, Ruby knew Velvet would have followed, pinning her down and _ravishing_ her as she had done several weeks before. Velvet’s shaft, bigger even than Ghira’s, filled Ruby so much, all but forcing all the other semen to slosh out of her by sheer size alone.

It didn’t matter to her if one of the Belladonnas or Velvet got her pregnant. She could imagine her baby – or if she was lucky, babies – with cat ears _or_ rabbit ears. Both were adorable. The thought of both had Ruby cumming hard, squirting her excitement over Velvet’s thick shaft.

It only drove the maddened faunus on. Velvet settled both hands over Ruby’s shoulders, all but forcing Yang aside as she slammed her hips back and forth, shaking her, Ruby, and the entire table and making the table legs slam against the ground again and again.

“Go easy on her!” Kali called. “She isn’t going anywhere, Velvet.”

“N-Need to breed,” Velvet panted. “Fill. Babies. Need to breed her!”

Kali sighed and moved forward, ready to help pull Velvet off and out of her. Seeing it, Ruby threw out a hand. “No. Hah! I want it! Let her. L-Let – ahhhh! – let her – hm – let her breed me!”

Velvet needed no encouragement, and it was questionable whether she could hear them at all. She dropped atop Ruby, not even thrusting with her hips and legs anymore, but rather twitching and spasming with her butt, feet hanging off the floor and _both_ their weight supported by the table as Velvet twitched and jerked into her, biting down possessively on Ruby’s shoulder.

“That’s it,” Ruby whispered, wrapping her arms and legs around Velvet’s body. “Fill me, Velvet. Impregnate me. I want babies. Your babies.”

“Haaah! Yes!” Velvet’s eyes focused for a moment, locking onto Ruby’s. “My babies. Have my babies!”

Ruby nodded. “Inside me. Please. Now…”

Growling loudly, Velvet hilted herself to the base and unleashed her orgasm. It flooded out of her raging twelve-inch cock, filling Ruby’s womb and spilling out around the edges, squirting onto Velvet’s hips and thighs, then running down the table and into the bowl beneath.

Whether it was because she was a rabbit faunus or some other quirk, Velvet kept coming, just as she had when she first tried to breed Ruby, holding still for a minute until the flood stopped, then thrusting urgently once more, gasping and grunting until she came again and would lay still, filling Ruby once more as she laid over her, raining kisses down across Ruby’s face, mouth, nose, eyes and chin.

Only to twitch and unleash yet another wave. Ruby groaned as she felt her stomach expand and push Velvet up, so much filling her that she was surprised it didn’t come rushing out her. For a moment, her vision blanked entirely, the only things she could perceive Velvet’s fevered kisses and the blistering heat being pumped into her.

Eventually, even Velvet had to pull out, however. It was a sopping and wet affair, spilling a deluge of white out onto the table and down into the bowl that Weiss had to hurriedly replace, moving the first aside and putting a metal crockpot down in its place. Velvet stared down at Ruby’s pussy, her cock still twitching softly as she considered whether she could fuck and breed her again.

“Let someone else, dear,” Kali said, drawing Velvet aside.

Someone else-? Who else was there? Ruby was so full, and yet she wasn’t sure, not one hundred per cent sure. She needed more. “Please,” she whimpered, to anyone listening. “I want to be pregnant. I want to get pregnant tonight!”

And with more and more come flowing out of her, she feared it wouldn’t happen.

“I’ve got you.”

Blake was there, hard once more and pushing into Ruby’s sopping cunt. The legendary stamina of the faunus kicking in as the queue began anew, Blake smiling down on her and ready for a second round. In answer, Ruby could only extend her hands upwards, begging her to continue.

Again and again they came, Ruby’s world reduced to sweaty faces, smiles and whispered words from her sister as the Belladonna family and Velvet pushed into her, thrusting away for thirty to forty seconds or a minute at most, then holding still as they came, wiping their wet cocks on her pubic mound before joining the back of the queue, ready to go by the time they reached the front again.

Somewhere in the midst of it, Weiss came and replaced the bowl beneath her with another, and then a third. There was so much semen that it couldn’t possibly fit within her, yet Ruby couldn’t stand to lose it any of it.

Before long, she could barely think, let alone see. Ruby was lost in a daze, only waking up briefly when Kali and Blake picked her up between them, each taking a hand and a leg as they moved her off the table.

“No,” Ruby whispered. “Don’t stop. I’m not-”

“Shh. We’re not stopping.”

Kali brought her to a couch and Blake helped lay Ruby down face-first over the armrest. Her feet touched the floor, bum in the air, and Ruby let out a happy sigh as Ghira took his place, pushing into her once more. Kali sat in front of her, lifting Ruby’s head up just enough that she could open her mouth and take the older woman’s dick deep inside. Exhausted as she was, Ruby suckled greedily on it, savouring both Kali’s seed and the taste of her own pussy. Kali reached over Ruby’s head to grip her butt and spread her cheeks wide, stretching her sopping pussy open so that her husband could fuck Ruby harder.

“Ahh. Ah. Ah…” Ruby’s gasps were quiet, her voice all but spent. “I-Is it working?”

“I’m sure it will,” Kali said, stroking her hair.

“W-What if it doesn’t?”

“Shush now. Don’t think like that.”

Ghira grunted and pushed into her, and Ruby’s doubts were washed away by a flesh flood of their cum deep inside of her. Her stomach, pressed down against the armrest, expanded, and although she felt yet more flow out of her to splash down into another bowl provided by Weiss, Ruby knew there was yet more inside her.

The faunus were beginning to tire. That much was obvious by the time it took for Velvet to replace Ghira, and though she fucked hard and fast, it took longer for her to shoot her load as well. Yang and Pyrrha were doing their best to help, bobbing their heads back and forth as they sucked away on Blake and Ghira, trying to get them hard and with Yang giving Blake a tit job at the same time, but there was only so much that even they could manage.

Velvet was the last of them, groaning in exhaustion as she bent over Ruby, pushing her face down into the back of Ruby’s hair and shooting a sickly – at least for Velvet – rope of cum into her. Ruby’s sex, already full to the brim several gallons over, spilt it out almost immediately. Velvet rolled off the side and collapsed on the floor, shaking.

It was clear she, and the others, had no more left to give.

To be fair, Ruby wasn’t sure how much more she could take. Her legs were numb, and her body could only feel, not move or do anything under her own control.

Would it be enough, though? Was she pregnant? As Kali helped her up, Ruby held onto her stomach and tried not to let her doubt show. Her fear. What if she wasn’t-? What if it didn’t take? There was always a chance it wouldn’t.

“Didn’t I tell you not to doubt me?” Kali asked, kissing her neck. “Blake, help me lift her.”

Blake was no less exhausted than Velvet but came at her mother’s command, taking Ruby’s legs in hand while Kali held her shoulders. Together, they moved her from the front room and into the corridor, toward Ruby’s room. The party, it seemed, was over, but Ruby couldn’t help but worry still.

And then they walked past her room, and then past Blake’s as well.

Kali saw her confusion.

“Didn’t I say we would make sure you are pregnant tonight?” Kali nodded to Blake, who used her bum to open a door behind her, walking in backward with Ruby held between her and Kali. Into the manor’s main bathroom.

In the centre, a porcelain tub lay.

Ruby made a confused noise as she was lowered down into it, Blake putting her feet down as gently as she could and Kali resting her shoulders on the side. Ruby struggled weakly. “Don’t want a bath,” she mumbled. “It’ll wash out of me…”

“You _do_ want a bath, Ruby,” Kali said with an airy laugh.

Yang, Pyrrha and Weiss came in after them, carrying several large tubs, pots and glass bowls between them. Confusion gave way to awe, then relief and joy as the plan slowly dawned on a tired Ruby.

“Are you ready for your bath, Ruby?” Yang asked, grinning and holding a metal pot between two hands, poised up above Ruby’s head.

“Hm!” Ruby nodded and closed her eyes, smile wide and arms held out to the side.

The first pot of mixed cum splashed down over Ruby’s head and seeped over her face. It would have blinded her if she hadn’t already had her eyes closed, and Ruby giggled as the still-warm ooze collected on her hair and ran over her face, pooling over her lips. Even if it felt wasteful, Ruby sipped some of it up, humming at the familiar taste, somehow a mix of all four faunus.

As the semen ran down her body, thick and slimy, she felt it collect on her breasts and drip down the valley between them, then gloop over her stomach and collect between her legs, settling on the base of the tub. Leaning back, Ruby hooked her arms over the edge of the tub and used one hand to wipe her eyes clean.

Pyrrha and Weiss were on either side of her, fresh tubs in hand. Wanting to feel more of it, Ruby draped herself lower in the bath, spreading and stretching out with her legs and arms splayed upward. Sensing her desire, Weiss and Pyrrha upended the precious fluid evenly over her body, Weiss drizzling it down over her thighs, stomach and her wet cunt, while Pyrrha poured hers like thick syrup over Ruby’s small breasts and her neck.

By the time those two containers were emptied, Yang had come back with another and dumped it on Ruby’s face, making her splutter and gasp, even while everyone around her laughed. Though she wiped her face clean and glared, Ruby couldn’t quite hide her own grin.

The rest of the containers were swiftly emptied alongside the first, filling the tub up until Ruby could sit up against the side and be submerged up to the bottom of her breasts. Her knees poked up above the creamy bath, but her pussy was entirely submerged, drowning in a sea of sperm. Ruby let out a happy sigh and sank down into it, letting her breasts sink down into the slimy goodness until it pooled around her neck.

“There,” Kali said, reaching down into the cum bath and feeling around between Ruby’s legs. Finding her sex, Kali dug a few fingers in and spread her wide. Ruby could feel the cum rush in. “I told you we’d make sure. Something like this, well, you’ll be having your bath until you’re nice and pregnant.”

“Hmm.” Ruby giggled. “Thank you. This… This is the best birthday ever!”

“It’s not over yet,” Blake said, stroking her slowly hardening cock. “Come on, everyone. One last shot for Ruby.”

The bath was quickly surrounded, Ghira, Blake, Kali and Velvet taking spots around her like the four cardinal points of a compass, stroking and masturbating furiously as they sang at the tops of their lungs, Pyrrha, Yang and Weiss doing the same behind them.

“Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to Ruby…”

Blake tool over, interrupting. “We’ll put a baby in you!”

On the final improvised line, the four of them came, splashing their climax across Ruby’s face and breasts and filling the bath that little bit more. Ruby could only giggle and cheer, holding her hands up in the air as she felt their love cover her face and lips, even into her mouth.

It really was the best birthday ever.

 

* * *

 

Ruby swung her legs anxiously on the chair, hands tapping on her knees as she waited and watched, Kali looking down at something before her. It was taking too long and Ruby whined, practically shaking, unsure if she wanted to push forward and take over herself or find a hole to crawl into and die. The fear, as always, came rushing back.

Kali put the small plastic thing down.

Ruby’s heart froze.

“Congratulations!” Kali’s eyes lit up. “It’s positive.”

Ruby’s entire body froze, eyes watering and mouth falling open in both shock and hope.

“You mean…?”

“Yes.” Kali put the tester down and opened her arms in preparation for the hug to come. “You’re pregnant, Ruby. You’re going to be a mother.”

 

 


	7. Weiss' Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though no one asked it of her, Weiss couldn't help but feel left out in the Belladonna household. But her problems ran deeper than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was commissioned by ChukleBrotherz

* * *

 

 

 

Life had changed.

For Weiss, that was an altogether good thing. Life before the Belladonna household hadn’t truly been live, only survival, and while she’d been untrusting at first and even for a few weeks after Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby’s intervention, she was slowly starting to realise that the Belladonna family were as honest as they seemed.

That didn’t mean they weren’t as horny as any other faunus, sadly, a fact Weiss was exposed to again as she came down for breakfast and found Ruby on Kali’s lap, being bounced gently up and down, one of Kali’s hands supporting her pregnant stomach.

“Oh, good morning Weiss,” Kali shot her a smile and a wink. “I hope we’re not disturbing you.”

They were. Obviously. It was impossible to eat breakfast with that going on in front of her, but Weiss shook her head and dug into her porridge, trying her hardest to ignore it. That Pyrrha and Yang seemed able to was frankly ridiculous.

The sex didn’t bother her as it once had, not anymore. There was no question that it was consensual, and Kali – by far the roughest of the family – was still gentle with a pregnant Ruby. Everyone enjoyed it and Weiss didn’t find herself tense of frightened anymore.

Just embarrassed. At the breakfast table, really? They couldn’t _possibly_ have taken it to a bedroom?

If it wouldn’t have been rude, and technically, she was a guest, Weiss might have asked them to. Sadly, this was the Belladonna household and they’d bent over backwards to accommodate and look after her. She wasn’t about to throw that back in their faces by demanding they changed their habits to suit her.

They never pushed her to join, either.

Never offered. Never asked. Never so much as hinted that they wanted to. The entire household was busy having sex with one another and she was left some embarrassed voyeur to it all, eating their food, sleeping in their beds and trying not to stare too hard when Ghira bent Pyrrha over a couch or Blake pinned Yang up against a wall.

It was bizarre. Comfortable, but bizarre.

At that moment, and that thought, Ruby let out a keening wail and shook in Kali’s lap. Her legs trembled and her toes curled as she tossed her head back and moaned, the sound captured by Kali’s lips as she came inside Ruby’s already pregnant body. A trickle of white fell between their spread legs onto the tiles. Weiss grimaced and was grateful she wouldn’t need to clean it later. Even so, she couldn’t help but peek again.

Ruby looked so happy, so satisfied. Some of that had to do with the pregnancy; it was no exaggeration to say Ruby glowed nowadays. Her skin was smooth, her eyes bright and her smile forever on display. What little morning sickness and hormones there had been went by without protest, Ruby weathering it all for the promise of a child of her own.

“Thank you,” Ruby murmured into Kali’s lips.

“It’s no problem,” Kali purred back. “I’m _always_ willing to offer a hand. Or something else.”

Ruby giggled.

Uck. The after-sex talk was even worse in Weiss’ opinion. So sappy, so lovey-dovey. The fact it was honest only made it ten times worse. She downed her coffee, spooned the last porridge into her mouth and began to collect the dishes.

Left to their devices, Kali began to tell Ruby about all the wonderful things that awaited her as she became a mother. Ruby listened with a wide smile and closed eyes, leaning her head on Kali’s chest as the older woman rocked her back and forth.

Weiss found herself choking up a little. She distracted herself in the dishes.

 

* * *

 

 

With a huff, Weiss finished the last piece of ironing and folded a set of trousers that could only belong to Ghira. Unless any of the petite women in the house had somehow gained ten sizes. The heat from the iron left her brow sweaty and she wiped a hand over it, grabbing a glass of cold water off the side as she looked over her work and nodded proudly.

Chores for the day complete. And early, too.

The chores had been her idea initially to raise money for Ruby’s birthday, but the idea stuck afterwards. They really were freeloading off the family, her especially since she didn’t put out for them. With four extra people to look after, five when Ruby gave birth, Kali and Ghira couldn’t hope to do everything on their own. They needed the help.

Since Ghira worked and they didn’t, it made sense they divide the chores between them. Blake helped as well when she wasn’t at classes and the jobs were split based on who would be best at what tasks. Being pregnant, Ruby naturally had less work to do, but the rest of them covered what tasks they could. Ghira and Kali even paid them for it, though they really didn’t have to. They already covered living costs and food, none of which came cheaply.

From the sound of it, Yang was still out mowing the lawn while Pyrrha was setting beds on the second floor. They were a little slower at their tasks than her, something Weiss took subtle pride in. While she hadn’t been experienced in cleaning clothes, no one could call her a slow learner. She’d watched Kali once, tried, made a few mistakes and then quickly learned from them. Now, she was a professional, able to isolate and distinguish one person’s undergarments from another, iron and fold them all within seconds. Four plastic baskets now sat on the side, clothes stacked within.

It would be Ruby’s job to take them to the correct person’s room, from which they could pack them away themselves.

Stepping out of the utility room, Weiss was surprised to see Ghira home early and watching TV on the large family sofa. The fact he was home at all was unusual, but what was also odd was how Pyrrha wasn’t cuddled into his side. She made no secret of liking Ghira, or of taking the spot whenever it was available.

Her chores were keeping her.

“Finished for the day, Weiss?” Ghira asked, sensing her.

“I am.”

“Want to watch TV with me?”

“I wouldn’t say no to a rest.” While her work wasn’t heavy, it was hot, and she’d never been good with heat. Weiss padded over and sat on the seat beside him, as far as she realistically could from the large man.

He made no mention of it bar for a brief and easy smile. They want back to watching the TV.

Wasn’t he offended by her actions? The obvious answer was no, but she thought he ought to be. The lack of trust was obvious, even if it was false. She _did_ trust him. Probably more than she did Blake or Kali. Despite being a man, Ghira had been the one to rescue her, and he was by far the least likely to have any sexual interest in her. He only slept with Pyrrha so much because she wanted it.

He was wrapped too firmly around his wife’s fingers.

Did that make it right? Even if he didn’t mind, it was foolish of her to be so skittish. She’d gotten it down to where she no longer flinched if one of them laid a hand on her shoulder but sitting down left her vulnerable. Her instincts were honed to a razor’s edge from the constant abuse she’d received before, to the point where she couldn’t let her guard down around any faunus.

_That’s a weakness,_ she thought. _Even now when I’m away from them, they continue to control me._

Not in a way they might like, but through the marks they’d left upon her, not all of which were physical. Her fingers dug into the sofa.

She wouldn’t let them.

_I won’t give in._

“Can I lean on you?”

“Hm?” Ghira looked over at her, confused.

Heat crept up Weiss’ neck as she fiddled with her hands, embarrassment tinging her actions. What a stupid thing to ask. Or rather, what a stupid way to phrase it. She tried again, “I – I would like to try and get over my anxieties over faunus.” There, that was better. “I thought the first step would be… well, you know how Pyrrha does it…”

“Are you sure you want to?”

“What?” Weiss stared at him. “Yes. I don’t want to let them control me.”

“That’s not what I was asking,” Ghira said kindly. He raised an arm, moving it over the back of the couch and opening his side if she wanted it. “I asked if you _wanted_ this. You shouldn’t try to change because you want to escape them.”

“Even if I want to get better?”

“Getting better implies there is something wrong with you. I don’t think there is. Do you?”

Weiss didn’t know. A part of her thought there was and yet Ghira’s words also made her feel a little better about herself. There was nothing _wrong_ with being nervous around faunus when she’d been abused all her life by them; it would be stranger if she wasn’t.

Even so, she shimmied across the sofa, moving slowly and nervously toward him. Ghira remained still, watching the TV instead of her. The reason wasn’t lost on her; he was treating her like a skittish animal who might bolt if he looked her way. She was annoyed about that, not least of all because it was accurate.

The final stretch was the hardest, but she forced herself to sit at his side, and then to lean gingerly on him, her head under his large armpit and against the side of his chest. She waited for his hand to come down, but it didn’t. It remained on the back of the sofa.

Annoyed, she reached up and grasped it herself, dragging it down as it would over Pyrrha.

His hand settled on her left breast.

Weiss froze.

Ghira moved it immediately, dragging his hand out of hers and then laying it on her shoulder. It only took a brief second and her pulse was racing. As his fingers settled on her bare arm, she began to calm down, if slowly.

“Sorry,” he mumbled.

“N – No. That was my fault…”

“Doesn’t mean I shouldn’t apologise.” Ghira kept his eyes ahead. “How is it?”

“How is what?”

“My side.” He glanced at her, but only from the corner of one eye. “I’ve never understood the appeal of cuddling against someone larger than you. Then again, it’s hard for me to find someone ten feet tall to try with.”

Weiss giggled before she could help it, then slapped a hand over her mouth. His chest shook against her head, showing his own mirth. Somehow, that helped to relax her.

“It’s warm,” she said. “Warm and surprisingly soft. I think it would be pleasant on a cold day, but I don’t know how Pyrrha or Kali can do it when it’s so hot out.” To her surprise, she found herself unafraid.

_Is that just because it’s Ghira, though? I don’t think I would be this relaxed with just anyone._

“Don’t force it if you don’t want.” Ghira removed his hand. “You can sit how you like.”

With his hand gone, her escape was easy, but Weiss drew a quick breath and held herself still. “I’d like to try it for a little longer. See if it grows on me.”

“As you wish.”

They sat and watched TV for twenty minutes at least. Every minute or so the sound from the lawnmower would increase as Yang walked by the patio windows. Apparently, she was singing, though her voice couldn’t be heard over the noise. It was more the jerky movements and hip thrusts that were either terrible dancing or the most cognizant seizure Weiss had ever seen.

With Blake, Ruby and Pyrrha working elsewhere and Kali in the kitchen cooking, the Belladonna household was for once quiet. And, in what had to be a miracle, not mid-coitus. That was assuming Blake hadn’t convinced Pyrrha to slack off upstairs with no one watching. It was definitely a possibility.

Ghira showed no inclination to do that with her. Weiss’ eyes trailed to his crotch and there was no bulge there. Given that she’d seen Ghira’s tool enough times with other girls, she knew he couldn’t have hidden it if he was excited.

He didn’t have any lust for her.

“Why?” she asked.

“Hm?” Ghira looked down fully and Weiss for once did not shy away. “Why what?”

“Why are you not interested in having sex with me? Why is no one here?”

“Because you don’t want it,” he said reasonably.

“No.” She shook her head. “That’s why you choose not to have sex with me. A – And I am grateful for that. But consent isn’t required for arousal. You, Kali and Blake have sex with everyone else here. Am I ugly that you don’t at least _want_ to with me, even if you are kind enough not to force it?”

“You’re not unattractive. Do I make you feel that way?”

“No, I…” Weiss trailed off, unsure how to put her thoughts into words and frustrated by the fact. “I don’t know what I’m saying. I must sound stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid. As for your question.” Ghira’s chest rumbled as he let loose a long and drawn-out sound, thinking himself of what to say. “I believe that for me reciprocal interest is an integral part of attraction. That’s not to say I’m impervious to charm, and I wasn’t always this way. Go back twenty years and I would have been as entranced by a naked woman in a racy magazine as any teenager. Marriage changed me.”

“As for Kali, I think it’s the same. She’s a mother and she sees a child in you in the same way she does Yang and Ruby. While I’m sure she finds you attractive, your distress catches her attention first and the mother in her wants to protect it, and you.”

Weiss nodded, the reasoning sound. “And Blake?”

“Not as innocent as you would think. Her eyes do linger on you, she simply looks away guiltily when you are watching.”

Weiss’ heart raced a little and not in excitement. She hated herself for it. Blake had been nothing but kind to her and genuinely seemed to love Yang and Ruby, maybe even _loving_ Yang a little more literally. And hadn’t she just asked them to be attracted to her?

“Does that mean you could be attracted to me?” she asked.

“I believe so, but that would require you to be interested in me. And you’re not.”

Weiss swallowed. “What if I want to be?”

“You’re not,” he repeated, voice firm and low. “Do not force something like this.”

“It…” Weiss realised how that might have sounded offensive. “I’m sorry. I said that poorly. What I mean is… I’ve been watching Ruby lately. Ever since she got pregnant. She’s so happy, so fulfilled. I can’t believe how much more alive she is.”

“I can’t either, but it’s something she wanted. Don’t try to emulate it for the same.”

“I’m not. I don’t want a child. Not yet. Maybe later, but not for a long time.” She wasn’t sure she ever would, but that was the point. “But I don’t want to never have the choice. That’s what annoys me. I feel like I don’t have a choice over my own actions because of how afraid I am.”

“There’s nothing wrong with you, Weiss.”

“I know, but if there is one thing you have given me that I am proud of, it is the ability to choose my own fate. Therefore, I am choosing to try and get past this.” Drawing a deep breath, she sat up and looked Ghira in the eye. “I want you to help me. Please.”

He stared back. “You’re sure?”

“Yes. S – Slowly, if possible. Maybe not all the way straight away but… if we tested first and tried to see how much I could handle…”

“And you would rather it not be Blake or Kali? I am a large man, Weiss. Even if I don’t try and enter you, wouldn’t you be more relaxed with someone less intimidating? You could at least push Blake off if it became too much. I’d be too heavy. It might frighten you.”

There had always been so many more men than women who used her. It would, in theory, be much easier with Blake or Kali. And yet it wasn’t. Weiss wondered why and then was surprised to find how obvious the answer was.

“I trust you more.”

 

* * *

 

 

Weiss sat on the sofa and tried not to hyperventilate as Ghira knelt between her legs.

“You will be in control,” he said, voice a gentle and rumbling reminder. “I’ll be here so that you xan push me away if you feel uncomfortable. I won’t be kissing you-”

Weiss opened her mouth to protest.

“-so that you can tell me to stop if you feel nervous. This is not negotiable.”

“O – Okay.” Ghira was doing this for her benefit, so she swallowed her frustration and let him continue. On one knee, he was still as tall as she was sat on the sofa, but she at least had up and to the sides as escape routes if she needed them.

_No. I’m not going to run away._

“I’m going to start slowly,” he said. “Foreplay. Tell me if you want me to stop.”

One of his hands settled under her left foot, drawing it up by her heel toward his face. It was fascinating, seeing her thin and pale legs against his heavyset frame and tanned skin. Ghira brought her foot to his face and kissed her instep. Her toes twitched.

He kissed his way to the inside of her ankle, running his lips softly over her skin and then kissing his way up the side of her chin toward her calf. Weiss tensed there and Ghira paused, kissing his way back down again rather than go higher.

“I – It’s okay,” she said. “I was just nervous.”

Rather than answer, he kissed his way to her ankle again and lowered her foot. Weiss was about to complain when he took her other. Swallowing, she leaned back, hands fidgeting with the hem of her dress as he began to kiss her right leg, again focusing on the inside of her shin and up toward her knee.

This time, she was able to stay still, and although her breath quickened, it wasn’t with fear. His other hand continued to stroke her leg but always remained lower than his lips, rubbing her shin and massaging her foot as he kissed her knee, first on the top and then to the side.

No one had ever really kissed her like that before. Foreplay was an alien experience from most faunus that had used her, though one or two had in an attempt to make her orgasm, something they’d thought would be added humiliation. Weiss never had, even to various toys. That wasn’t to say she found herself close now either, but she wasn’t shaking. She was able to keep her eyes open and on him.

That was an improvement.

Ghira watched her as well, eyes always focused upward, gauging her reactions and ready to stop if she so much as shook her head. The understanding between them helped calm her down and she nodded, offering him permission to go higher.

His lips spanned over her knee and onto the top of her thigh. Weiss’ dress was pushed up a little before he stopped.

“I’m going to undress you,” he said. Weiss’ heart raced. “With your permission.”

“Y – Yes, of course.”

She helped him take off the white sundress, shivering slightly as her pale and naked skin was revealed. The faunus hadn’t scarred her; that would have taken away from her value. Her small breasts were clad in a white bra Kali had bought her, while her underwear was a similar colour. When your hair was the same shade of white, it was hard to wear bold colours. Weiss raised her hips and bottom off the couch so that the hem of her dress could be drawn up.

When she raised her hands above her and Ghira drew the dress up over her face and eyes, she panicked. Losing sight of him her body tensed – only for Ghira to quickly pull it the rest of the way and show himself. He then leaned back, placing the dress down and not moving until she was calm again.

“I’m okay,” she whispered, ashamed and disappointed. “I… I…”

“It’s fine. There’s nothing wrong in feeling afraid.”

“Only in letting fear control me.” Weiss knew the saying. “I feel better.”

“We can stop-”

“No.” Weiss unclasped her own bra and took it off, then raised her hips again, nodding in a way to make it clear she wanted _him_ to remove her knickers.

Ghira’s fingers were rough and warm against her hips, yet also soft as he peeled her underwear down, slipping it gently off one foot and then the other, keeping his eyes locked on hers and not letting them roam over her body, naked as it was before him.

“H – How is it?” she asked.

“Shouldn’t I be asking you that? Are you comfortable?”

“I’m fine.” She saw his disbelief. “Nervous,” she admitted, “But not afraid. Just… unsure if I can manage it. I still want you to try.”

“Hm.” Ghira nodded, kissing her knee once more. “And to answer your question, you look beautiful.”

“Not as good as Kali.”

He smiled. “No one looks as good as Kali. Not to me.”

It should have been an insult, but it didn’t feel it. In fact, she found herself relaxing _more_ to know he loved someone else more than he did her. It left no confusing feelings, no doubt or fear. Ghira didn’t want her in the same way he did Kali. He was doing this because she’d asked him to. Because he _cared_ about her enough to help.

“I’m ready to continue.”

“Do you _want_ to continue?”

Did she? Weiss considered it and was surprised to find that she didn’t mind. She wouldn’t say she was eager, but nor was she as frightened as she had been before. If anything, it felt like what she’d experienced watching Kali make love to Ruby. She was more embarrassed to be sat naked in front of him than afraid.

“Please continue.”

Ghira grunted and nodded once, placing a hand on the sofa and pushing himself up. She tensed when he came closer, almost like he would kiss her, but his head dipped at the last to her neck. It was the closest he’d came to truly pinning her to the sofa and while she could move and escape if she wanted, he was still filling her vision.

His lips settled on her neck.

Weiss shivered. “Oh!”

“Do you-?”

“No.” Flushing, her hands caught his head and pulled it back down. “Do - Do that again. liked it.”

He didn’t laugh at her. Ghira leaned in once more, tickling her neck with his beard and then dragging his tongue across the junction between her neck and shoulder. The soft and warm sensation had her eyes closing and a soft sound leaving her. When he worked his way around to her throat, he pursed his lips and kissed her gently, making her gasp. He then moved lower, light and quick kisses across her neck and throat that left her toes kneading the carpet.

“I like that,” she gasped. “T – That feels good.”

He repeated the motion for a few more seconds before dipping down her chest, laying kisses in a trail down her breastbone and to her breasts, between them. One of his hands gently cupped her left breast, simply holding it for a second and allowing her heart to settle. Once she nodded, he massaged it, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. It was more comforting than erotic, at least until he covered the other with his mouth and began to nibble on it.

“Ah!”

He drew back.

“No! Good. It was good!” Weiss drew him in again, shaking slightly. “Not every sound I make is terror!”

He shook against her. It took her a second to realise he was laughing. She flushed red. Great. And now she’d gone and told him off for doing what she asked. To her relief, he began to kiss her again and she eased back into the sofa, closing her eyes and focusing on the feelings.

While she didn’t show the shattering arousal Yang and Ruby seemed to, Weiss was aware that her fingers were playing with Ghira’s hair and that the thought of pushing his face away was anathema to her. Her knees were rubbing together, and her toes kept curling into the carpet. She wouldn’t say she was wet, but there was something there, between her legs. A tingling sensation.

_This is what sex is supposed to be. A person pleasuring another. Not someone taking and refusing to give, not someone being used for the enjoyment of another._

“Can you go lower?” Weiss begged. “I – I’ve seen you go down on Pyrrha. Can I – Can I feel that?”

Without a word, Ghira dragged his lips down from her breasts, over her stomach and dipping into her bellybutton. Weiss let her head fall back, spreading her legs for him and without being told to. She planted her heels down, trembling as cool air tickled across her slit.

He didn’t tease her, nor did he make her wait. Settling down with one hand atop her thigh and the other on the inside of the other to keep her legs spread, Ghira pushed forward, dragging his tongue across her aching flesh.

“Ah!” The sound was torn from her. He didn’t pull back this time. Thank God. If he had, she might have howled at him. “Hm,” she moaned, trying to make it clear she wasn’t in pain or fear. “Hmm. I like that. It’s good.”

It wasn’t the first time anyone had ever licked her down there but Ghira was easily the best. It had to be from Kali. He kept an even pace, not trying to force her to her peak but slowly adding to her pleasure lick by gentle lick. He kept them even and slow, not once losing patience, even after ten minutes passed. He must have been tired, but he kept going, building the house that was her orgasm brick by painstakingly wonderful brick.

“It’s happening,” Weiss whispered, as amazed as she was enthralled. “I – I feel it. It’s coming!”

Ghira’s eyes met hers but he didn’t stop. He didn’t try to push or speed up, either. He kept the same pace, the same rhythm and the same delightful motion. Weiss’ lips danced and all energy left her. She slumped on the sofa, pushing her pelvis down into his face as her legs tensed.

Blake walked through the door just in time to see Weiss climax on her father’s face.

 

* * *

 

After an embarrassing explanation that no, Ghira wasn’t pushing her and yes, she’d asked him to do all that – along with Weiss suddenly coming down from her high, realising she was naked and covering herself with her crumpled dress – the three of them had retired to Weiss’ room, more to let her grab a change of clothes than for any other reason.

“And you wanted to do this…?” Blake asked for the third time.

“Yes. I already told you.” While she appreciated the fact Blake cared enough to make sure, was it _really_ such a shock? Probably. “Your father was nothing less than a gentleman.”

“Okay. Good.” Blake’s relief was obvious, and Weiss could understand why. To see her father, who she clearly admired, as anything other than kind and honourable, would have hurt her deeply. “I was just worried. I didn’t expect to see that. You’re feeling better, then?”

“Yes. I’m not sure I would be able to do that with just any faunus-”

“You shouldn’t!” Blake snapped. It made Weiss jump but Blake didn’t notice. “Our kind have been nothing but cruel to you. No one would blame you for hating us.”

“I would. It would be no different to what they did to me.”

“Yes, but…” Blake’s expression was anguished.

She really did care. Weiss smiled, reminded briefly of Blake’s confession to her after Pyrrha, Yang and Ruby helped her come to terms with her new life. Of Blake’s fears that the others were simply feigning their happiness to keep Blake from becoming angry, or that they exaggerated it out of a sense of self preservation.

Weiss wouldn’t blame Blake for dreading it, and she couldn’t say how sure she was that Blake wasn’t wrong. Ruby genuinely loved the Belladonna family, but she was an exception, having been witness to, but not having experienced, the same depravity as the others. Pyrrha had been forced to fight and hurt innocent people for sick entertainment, while Yang had been put through just as much, if not more, abuse than Weiss.

In all honesty, Weiss couldn’t tell if Yang was acting or not.

Yang _liked_ Blake, but there was no telling if it was with the same intensity that Blake had. Yang had fully admitted to Weiss that she’d pretended and acted in the Heat House as a means to protect herself and Ruby. What was to say she wasn’t doing the same here?

But one thing Weiss knew for sure was that _Blake_ wasn’t acting.

Blake genuinely cared for them all.

“Would you be my first?” Weiss asked.

“What?” Blake stared at her, uncomprehending.

Ghira rose with a smile, nodding once toward Weiss in silent support before allowing himself out the room. He really was incredible, showing no jealousy whatsoever, even after bringing her to orgasm over such a long time and receiving nothing for it. That just didn’t matter to Ghira.

“Not my first,” Weiss admitted with a short laugh. “That’s long gone. But the first faunus I’ve ever _asked_ to make love to me.”

“Love?” Blake’s eyes grew wide. “A – Are you sure? You don’t have to. This isn’t something I need from you. You don’t have to-”

“I’m not Yang,” Weiss said, sitting on her bed and then discarding her crumpled dress. “I’m not pretending for my own benefit, or for anyone else’s.” Weiss watched Blake’s eyes roam over her, watched Blake lick her lips.

She wanted it.

And for once in her life, Weiss felt pleased by that.

“Come.” She crooked one finger. “I want to see you, Blake. I want to feel you.”

Blake needed no further encouragement. She placed one knee on the bed and crawled up eagerly, unbuttoning and discarding her top, then shimmying out of her trousers just as quickly. When her underwear went, her cock sprung out, hard and erect.

_I did that,_ Weiss thought, staring at it. _That’s because of me._

Hard and long, she suddenly felt a little more intimidated.

“I’ll lay on my back,” Blake said quickly, doing just that. “Maybe it would be better if you were on top.”

Weiss laughed. “Is my panic that obvious?”

“No. I just thought-”

“Shush.” Weiss placed a finger to Blake’s lips. “You’re a bad liar. But thank you. I’d feel better with a little more control.”

Nodding against her finger, Blake lay back, holding her hands above her head in silent permission to bind them if she wanted. That felt too far, and Weiss shook hr head, crawling over to kneel beside Blake’s body. To dismiss the anxiety, she trailed her fingers over Blake’s taut stomach, feeling the muscle there, and how Blake’s skin danced away when she neared her belly button.

“Ticklish?”

“No,” Blake said, the lie obvious. Her hands were ready to clamp down if Weiss tried.

It would have been fun, but she was afraid any sudden movements by Blake might spook her, so she held off. Instead, she took the plunge to bring her hand lower, brushing her knuckles against Blake’s shaft and then, after a moment to steady herself, wrapping her fingers around it properly.

_Soft_ , she thought. _It’s surprising how it can be both soft and hard at the same time, like an iron rod wrapped with warm velvet._

“Hngh,” Blake grunted, squirming a little under her hold.

_She’s excited. Excited, but holding back for me._

Weiss found herself gripping just a little tighter. The feeling of control was new to her. Blake wanted her so badly but could do nothing thanks to her morals. Weiss moved her hand up and down, pumping her slowly.

Blake whined piteously but didn’t try to force her.

“Hm.” Weiss hummed and watched her sudden lover through lidded eyes. “Do you like this, Blake? I hope you don’t mind if I take my time.” A sudden squeeze had Blake gasping. “Or are you going to beg me to continue?”

“D – Don’t tease me…”

Tease? Weiss considered it. She _was_ teasing Blake, wasn’t she? How novel. Maybe it was the feeling of being in control for once. She could feel every shiver Blake made through her cock, and it felt like she could guide Blake’s every move if she wanted. One thing was for sure, _she_ was the one in charge.

It felt good.

“Beg me to fuck you,” Weiss whispered.

“Please…”

As words went, it wasn’t the best example she’d heard but the look in Blake’s eyes and the hardness in her cock told Weiss just how much she meant it. Faunus had been cruel to her and she wouldn’t be the same to someone who cared for her. Swinging one leg over Blake’s hips, she settled down on her thighs, stroking Blake’s shaft against her stomach before rising up and drawing it under her.

“B – Be careful,” Blake murmured.

Care? It was not the first she’d taken, nor the hardest – and some of those people had _wanted_ to hurt her. Still, it was kind of Blake to worry.

Weiss lowered herself down, lips parting to take Blake into herself. It had been months since she’d had sex and her body was unused to it, but still flexible enough that there was no pain, only a momentary resistance before her muscles reacted to something she was all too used to. Letting go once she had Blake halfway in, Weiss placed her hands on Blake’s chest, just below her breasts, and lowered herself the rest of the way.

“Oh God,” Blake moaned, throwing her head back. “You’re so tight!”

Was she? That was surprising. Weiss shifted her buttocks to find a comfortable spot and considered her situation. She was having sex. For the first time in months, and after she’d sworn she never would again. That had been a hasty decision fuelled by fear and anger. While there was no roaring climax, Weiss found herself moving a little, excitement picking up as she felt Blake buck up into her, desperate to start moving.

“Patience,” Weiss teased, pushing Blake back down again.

Blake groaned.

Weiss found a rhythm in pushing up off Blake’s chest and letting herself fall again. Blake pushed up to meet her each time, unable to fully keep herself still. That was fine. It felt all the better and Weiss was left gasping for breath.

Leaning down, she surprised both Blake and herself by forcing a kiss on her. Blake froze at first, then pushed into it, lips moving slowly over Weiss’. Blake’s hands came to rest gently on her hips but didn’t dare raise higher for fear of frightening her.

Something was building inside her, pleasure mounting. Weiss moved faster, rolling her hips and grinding her pelvis against Blake, causing her cock to dig just a little deeper. The slap of their skin against one another filled the room, while Blake gasped with every impact. The bed rocked and creaked beneath them.

“I’m going to come,” Blake warned.

Already? Weiss wasn’t close herself, and yet hearing that from Blake had her moving faster still, turned on in a way she had never been before. How strange to feel pride in being used or in giving pleasure to another. Except, she wasn’t being used, was she?

She was using Blake. Pinning her down.

Weiss’ lips drew into a feral smile.

“Am I going to make you come? My, that’s quite fast. Don’t tell me you’ve been lusting after me for this long.”

“I haven’t!” Blake gasped.

“Really? Ghira told me you’ve been looking.”

Blake’s face flushed with colour.

“You have!” Weiss laughed. “How long have you been wanting this? Did you ever lay in bed jerking yourself off while thinking of me?”

“I – I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be. There’s no shame in wanting it. And you never forced me.” Weiss grinned. “So. How many times?”

“Too many!”

“When?”

“Last night. This morning. The night before.” Blake was bright red. “I – I can’t help it. You’re so beautiful. But I would never force you. I didn’t think I ever would.”

“And yet here you are.” Weiss leaned down once more to stare into Blake’s eyes, their faces close. “Come inside me, Blake. Fill me.”

“Ah!” Blake gasped. “Weiss!” Her arms wrapped around Weiss’ shoulders – something that might have before scared her, and which Blake would never have done. Her control was shot, however. Her hips thrust up, burying herself inside Weiss. “Coming!”

With the final how, the shaft inside Weiss bulged and erupted, shooting rope after rope of hot seed into her body. It was not the first time she’d felt it, but it was the first time she’d cared enough to look into the eyes of the person ejaculating into her.

Seeing the hopeless lust in Blake’s eyes, the needy desire, Weiss couldn’t help but purr and grind herself down onto the girl.

“You like that, don’t you? Coming inside me. How naughty.”

“Weiss – W – Weiss,” Blake moaned, lost and helpless against her. “Oh God, you’re amazing.”

To drag that reaction out of Blake; it made her feel so powerful.

“Weiss _is_ amazing,” a voice by the door said. Kali was stood there, leaning on the frame with a coy smile. “My daughter less so if she came so quickly, and without even giving Weiss an orgasm in return. Oh, to be the mother of such a poor-performing daughter.”

“M - Mom!” Blake howled. “Were you _watching_ us?”

“Of course.” Kali, as ever, was oblivious to Blake’s mortification. “I heard the news from Ghira – and from my daughter’s cries.” She winked again. “Congratulations, Weiss. I’m pleased to see you’re feeling more comfortable.”

“Hm.” Being told that while sat on the lap and cock of this woman’s daughter covered in sweat was certainly something. But if Kali didn’t look bothered, she didn’t see the point of feeling it herself. “I guess I am feeling better. I’ll not be used, but I don’t mind using Blake this way.”

“H – Hey…”

“Well, I’ll leave you to it, then.” Kali winked. “And maybe next time you use Blake, she’ll reciprocate.”

“Mom!”

“Or,” Weiss suggested, leaning forward over Blake and reaching behind her with one hand. She used her fingers to spread her ass cheeks toward Kali. “You could come show her how it’s done. Put your money where your mouth is.”

Despite the teasing, Kali was hesitant. “Are you sure? I will if you allow me, but-”

“I’m not made of glass. I’m stronger than that.”

“Of this I don’t doubt, but I’d ask you still.” Kali smiled at Weiss. “Do you _want_ me to make love to you?”

“No.”

Kali’s face fell.

“I want you to _fuck_ me,” Weiss replied, shocking them both. “I want you to give me what Blake was unable to.” Weiss smirked at the girl beneath her to show she wasn’t being too serious. Blake still pouted and crossed her arms, a motion that somewhat lost any weight due to her position flat on her back.

“Well, I suppose I should show you that this old cat isn’t all talk. Shouldn’t I?” Kali swept forward with a sexy smile and knelt on the end of the bed, running a hand over the curve of Weiss’ behind. It was a test as much as a touch, and Weiss didn’t flinch or shy away, earning a far greater smile and a loosening of Kali’s robes. “If I’m too much for you, tell me. I’ll stop.”

“Do you think any of you can be _too much_ for Weiss Schnee?”

“Oh, such confidence.” Kali kissed the small of Weiss’ back. “Or is it arrogance?”

Weiss ground her ass into Kali’s crotch, feeling her hard length. “You’ll need to find out.”

“Oh my God,” Blake groaned. “Please stop flirting with my mom…”

“Yes, dear.” Kali mounted her, pushing her tip against Weiss’ behind. “Less flirting and more fucking.”

“Not what I meant!”

“Shush, dear.” Kali winked at Weiss, the two finding some strange mutual joy in embarrassing Blake. “Weiss and I are showing you how to properly treat a lady. You just sit there, watch and try not to come _too_ early.”

“I hate you! I hate you both!”

“Do you?” Weiss asked, grinding her hips down. Still inside her, Blake stirred to life with a ragged moan. “If you hate me so much, I can stop. Kali and I will have sex and you can lay here and feel sorry for yourself.”

Blake’s hands clapped onto Weiss’ thighs. “No.”

“Oh? Is that defeat I hear?”

“It sounds like defeat,” Kali confirmed, kissing Weiss’ neck. “It seems you have my daughter firmly in hand, Weiss.”

“Firmly in something…”

“You two are the worst,” Blake whined. “I feel more a slave to you than the other way around.”

“Good.” Weiss leaned back, wrapping an arm around Kali’s neck as she luxuriated in the feel of being trapped between them, of being filled so completely in both holes at once. Even so, she kept an eye on Blake, watching and feeling her pleasure mount as Blake’s breathing quickened. “That makes me your master,” she said, more aroused than she cared to admit by the role reversal. “Call me it. Call me master.”

“Y – You’re my master, Weiss.”

Gods yes. Her body trembled.

“Ooh. I think we’ve discovered your fetish,” Kali purred into her ear. “Give us your orders, master~ Oh, Weiss. Tell us _dirty_ faunus slaves what we should do to you~”

Weiss’ entire body trembled. She knew the orders immediately and prepared herself.

“Fuck me. I command you both to fuck me until I can no longer walk.”

The Belladonna women squashed her between them, hands all over her body.

“As our master commands,” they said as one.

Weiss’ cries shook the house.

 

 


End file.
